Tournament Of Heroes
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: The Team's mission was supposed to be simple, protect a student at Hogwarts from an upcoming threat. But between the dragons, reporters, and people trying to kill them, simple isn't really a word Kid Flash would have used. Sequel to Wally's Secret, please read that before this.
1. Prologue

A/N This is the sequel to my other story Wally's Secret, I advise that you read that first. I'm going to be honest with you, I have no guarantees that I will be able to finish this fic. I am back in college now, and being in college really messes with my writing mojo, as well as taking up a lot of my time. So while I will do my best to complete this story, but I doubt I will be able to keep up the pace I set on the last story. I plan to update this fic every other day, rather than everyday like the last one. But I promise I will do my very best to complete this.

So if you if my ridiculously long Author's Note hasn't scared you away, please enjoy the story.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Prologue

**Central City**

**July 4, 12:04 CDT**

Kid Flash ducked another rubber chicken that had been aiming for his head. He cringed as the rubber gag exploded behind him.

"James," he said in a scolding voice. "You're off your meds again, aren't you?"

Trickster giggled as he waved around a sack filled with more exploding rubber chickens. "Maaaaaybeeee…" he said slowly.

Kid Flash dodged as he threw another chicken at him. "I don't suppose I can convince you to just turn yourself in."

Trickster pouted. "But I did that last time, and then you never came to play darts with me."

"Yes I did!" Kid Flash protested. He darted forward to try to grab the sack of chickens, but Trickster had gone up against him too many times to fall for that, and jerked the bag away.

"Yeah, but that was almost never," Trickster whined. "Normally you came over every other day, but last time you only came once a week."

"I'm sorry, I was busy!" Kid Flash yelled as another chicken went flying.

Trickster seemed to have underestimated his throw, and the chicken exploded near a large group of civilians that had been standing nearby to watch.

Kid Flash shot forward to try and snatch the bag again, but the Trickster ducked around him.

"Watch it, James, my family's over there," Kid Flash hissed when he got close.

Trickster's eyes widened. "Baby Flash's family is over there?" he whispered back, glancing over at the civilians.

"Yes," Kid Flash hissed. "My family from another country, visiting to enjoy the Fourth of July with us, most of whom have no idea I'm doing this."

Trickster grinned. "I get it, shhh…" he said holding a finger to his lips. He then pouted again. "You still didn't visit me as much as you used to," he said in a normal voice, tossing another chicken at him.

Kid Flash dodged. "I'm sorry, I got accepted into this fancy school and it took up a lot of my time," he said quietly. "But if you turn yourself in, I promise to make sure I have more time and I'll by come more often."

Trickster froze in mid throw. "Promise?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Promise."

Trickster lowered his hand and seemed to think about that. Kid Flash stood ready to act, depending on what he decided. Eventually Trickster said, "Okay, I'll do it. But I want you to bring at least one of your family too while they are in town, that'd be even more fun."

Kid Flash thought about it for a second. "Deal," he said.

Trickster held out his chicken free hand. "Pinky Swear?"

Kid Flash moved over and hooked pinkies with the young Rogue. "Pinky Swear."

Trickster gave him a huge grin, he then set down his bag of explosives, gave Kid Flash a hug, and then held up his hands in surrender. "Got me again, Baby Flash," he said cheerfully as the police officers came forward and took him away.

Kid Flash sighed in relief, then ducked into an alley, did a quick change of cloths, and slipped back into the crowd of civilians like he'd never left.

His Aunt Molly Weasley was tutting at the whole scene. "In all my days," she said. "Those boys can't be older then the twins, and yet they go around doing such dangerous-"

"Yeah, well, welcome to Central City, Aunt Molly," said Wally sheepishly.

Wally had been giving his family on his mother's side a tour of the city when Trickster had interrupted them with his tantrum.

One of his twin cousins (he was pretty sure it was George) turned to him with a broad grin and said, "So this sort of thing happens here everyday?"

Wally shrugged. "Well, not _everyday_, but, yeah, pretty much. Eventually people just get used to it and learn when to duck."

"Wicked!" said the other twin (Who he was pretty sure was Fred).

"Alright, kids, excitements over," said Wally's Uncle Arthur. "Lets get back to our tour, shall we?"

As Wally led his family around Central he reflected back on how much had changed since last year.

Exactly one year ago he and his friends, Robin and Aqualad, had broken into a top secret genetics lab called Cadmus and rescued a clone of Superman, called Superboy, from it. The four of them then talked the League into letting them, along with Martian Manhunter's niece, form a covert team as a side branch of the Justice League. After awhile the lovely Artemis, whom Wally had originally hated, but was now dating, joined them later on. Eventually even more young heroes joined the Team, Zatanna, Rocket, Jinx (though only as a reserve member), and Beast Boy.

The Team has since gone on several crazy missions, one of which had them trying to save the retired hero Kent Nelson, who had been the previous Doctor Fate. During that mission, in order to save his friends Wally had donned the Helmet of Fate and became Doctor Fate himself for a few minutes. In doing so he had awakened his own magical potential and had been promoted from his status as a squib to a full-blown wizard.

When the wizarding community noticed this difference he became enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to receive his magical training. Originally the idea had horrified him, as it would keep him from his duties as Kid Flash, but after some convincing he managed to get is hands on a Time-Turner and some portkeys, enabling him to not only keep his hero life on top of going to Hogwarts, but also to keep going to a muggle school and continuing his studies in those subjects.

While juggling his responsibilities as Flash's protégé, his Team, and as a student at two schools had been difficult, he had managed to handle it just fine.

At first he kept his new status as a wizard a secret from most of the Team, but eventually the truth came out, and he was able to use his new abilities to further help his Team. His identity as a hero had also been discovered by his friends at Hogwarts, but one terrifying meeting with Batman later, he was pretty sure they would keep their mouths shut. One of those friends was a girl named Hermione Granger, who after learning the secret, had eventually become the hero in training, Jinx.

There had been some downsides over the last year as well. For a time there had been a rumor of a mole on the Team. Eventually the mole was discovered to be Wally's friend Roy, otherwise known as Red Arrow. Roy had been another clone created by Cadmus, but he had had no knowledge of it, and has since been freed of their control, and is still considered a good friend. Unfortunately, Roy was now obsessed with finding the original Speedy.

There was also the fact that a mass murderer named Sirius Black had escaped from prison and was after another friend Wally had made at school, Harry Potter. At the end of the school year they found out that the man they thought had been the bad guy was innocent. Instead the real bad guy was his cousin Ron's pet rat, who turned out to be a man named Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew managed to escape, thanks to aid from Klarion the Witch Boy, and they had yet to find a trace of either of them. But thanks to the Team's intervention Black had been cleared of his murder charges and was now a free man.

Wally pondered all this as he finished his tour outside his Uncle Barry's house, where they were all having dinner, before going to watch a fireworks show.

His family went inside and quickly filled Wally's Aunt Iris in on what they had seen in town.

While they did that Wally pulled his cousin Ron aside.

Ron gave Wally an admirative look, "Do you really do things like that a lot?" he asked. Ron had been another one of the friends that had found out Wally's secret.

Wally shrugged. "Around here, more or less. Team missions are usually a lot more dangerous."

"Bloody Hell," muttered Ron.

"Anyway, there's something I want to ask you," Wally continued.

Ron looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"How good are you at playing darts?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N prologue's up, mostly just a summary of what happened in the last fic, plus I've wanted to do something with the Rogues, but I don't know a lot about them. Though for some reason a scene of Trickster with exploding rubber chickens was stuck in my head.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter or any of it. I'm just a crossover-obsessed fangirl with too much time on her hands. Young Justice belongs to DC Comics, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Mount Justice**

**August 15, 14:22 EDT**

Saturday after training Wally told he Team he had an announcement.

"My Uncle Arthur managed to get some tickets for the Quidditch World Cup this Monday," he said. "They are insisting that I go, and Uncle Barry is coming too. Uncle Arthur said I can bring two friends, so who would like to go?"

Garfield immediately began waving his hand in the air. "Oh, oh, me, me ,me!"

M'gann shook her head. "Sorry, Garfield, but I don't think that would be a good idea. I doubt being green is normal even for wizards, and you aren't good enough at holding a form for long periods of time yet."

"Awww…" Garfield moaned and he looked disappointed.

Wally gave him a smile. "Cheer up buddy, I'll bring you back an awesome souvenir."

That perked Garfield up a bit.

After a long debate it was decided that Dick and Conner would go with Wally to the Cup, as they were the ones who were the most interested in the wizard sport. Since they were going, they were all going to spend the night before at the Weasley's house.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**The Burrow**

**August 16, 4:11 P.M.**

Since none of them wanted to even try to use floo powder, the two speedsters ended up carrying the other two as they ran all the way to the Wealsey's house from the Zeta Tube in London. They stopped a ways away from the house and walked the rest of the way.

As they walked to the house, Wally gave them all last minute reminders. "They know Uncle Barry is a muggle, but since he's my Uncle it's okay. Dick, Conner remember, I told them that you two are squibs, so if you have any questions about a wizard thing just ask me, Ron, Hermione, or Harry in private."

"We got it, KF," said Dick rolling his eyes. "Also remember that while we're here I'm going by the alias, Rob Haly. Batman's orders. Plus that was the name Wally introduced me as last year."

"No worries, kid," said Uncle Barry.

"Got it," said Conner, grumpily.

He had a fairly good reason for being grumpy. Superman had finally started paying attention to him last New Years. Since then Superman had taken Conner under his wing and began teaching him how to use his powers, and about his Kryptonian heritage. When Superman had heard that Conner was going with the others he had insisted that Conner take a precaution to hide his identity. Superman's idea of a brilliant disguise, wear a pair of glasses. So now Conner had to squint through a pair of specs, and resist the urge to smash them.

When they reached the tall house, Uncle Barry knocked on the door. Aunt Molly opened it and smiled when she saw them.

"Oh, Wally, dear, it's so good to see you," she said. "And Barry, wonderful to see you too." She turned and looked at the other two. "You're Rob Haly, aren't you? We met last summer."

Robin nodded. "Yes, nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley."

Aunt Molly smiled at him, and then looked at Conner. "And you are, dearie?"

"Conner Kent, ma'am," he said uncomfortably. "I'm another squib friend of Wally's."

"Well it's nice to meet you," she said moving out of the way. "Come in, come in."

They came into the house and were greeted by the rest of the Weasley family including Wally's cousins Bill and Charlie whom he hadn't seen in years, as well as Hermione.

"You can definitely tell you're related," Conner mumbled, causing Robin to snicker. It was pretty obvious as all the Weasleys were red heads like Wally.

Wally shot him a mock glare. "If that was the case then I'd also related to your girlfriend and her little brother."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend, mate?" asked Maybe Fred.

"She wouldn't be anything like the made up girlfriend that Wally has," said Maybe George.

Wally really glared at them. "I did not make Artemis up. All three of us have girlfriends." He turned to his friends and said in a stage whisper. "Ignore them, they're just jealous because neither of them get dates."

"Oi, we get dates," protested both twins in unison.

The rest of the family laughed.

After the laughter died down Aunt Molly said, "Ron, why don't you show Wally and his friends where they'll be sleeping."

Ron nodded and he and Hermione led the boys upstairs, leaving poor Uncle Barry at the mercy of Uncle Arthur's constant questions about muggles.

Ron led them up to the top of the house, and let them into his room. "The four of us and Harry will be staying up here. Sorry it's a bit cramped."

The heroes shrugged and set their stuff down.

"Just warning you," Ron continued. "We're right underneath the ghoul in the attic. We'll probably hear him crashing and banging about every now and then."

Robin shot a skeptical look at the ceiling. "There's such things as ghouls?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Wally.

The five of them passed the time talking about various subjects, most of it about Quidditch much to Wally and Hermione's annoyance.

Ron had been delighted to find out that both Robin and Conner had become interested in Quidditch, and spent the better part of an hour talking their ears off about it. Sadly, neither of them seemed to mind and paid close attention.

A little over an hour after Wally and the others had arrived, they heard Uncle Arthur calling Ron back down the stairs. They all came back down and Uncle Arthur hurried Ron over to the fireplace in the kitchen where Fred and George were already waiting.

"Hurry up, Ron. We're already late to pick up Harry," Uncle Arthur was saying and he picked up the flour pot the Weasleys used to hold their floo powder. Bill and Charlie were also there, eager to meet Harry when he came through.

Ron glanced at his watch and hurried over to the fireplace. Wally had the enjoyment of watching his nonmagic companions' faces as the four of them vanished into the green flames. Thankfully, the rest were too focused on the fireplace to notice the two supposed squibs' jaws drop at the sight.

After they left Aunt Molly bustled off to do more housework and Uncle Barry followed, offering to help (he seemed to be relieved Uncle Arthur was gone).

About fifteen minutes later Fred, George, and Ron came back through the fireplace. A couple minutes later Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and fell over.

Maybe Fred hurried over to help him up. "Did he eat it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "What _was_ it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Maybe Fred said cheerfully. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"

Everyone but the three heroes (who had no idea what was going on) burst out laughing.

After Harry was introduced to Bill and Charlie the fireplace burst to life again and Uncle Arthur stepped out looking furious.

"That _wasn't funny_, Fred!" he yelled. "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred with an evil grin. "I just _dropped_ it… It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Uncle Arthur shouted angrily. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George interrupted.

"It was four feet long before his parents let me shrink it!"

That caused another round of laughter, but Wally wasn't very amused. From the sound of things Fred had messed with Harry's cousin's food. He knew Fred and George never meant any harm by their jokes, but if a speedster was cut off from their food…

"It _isn't funny!_" Uncle Arthur shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a muggle," said Fred indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a bullying git," George said with just as much indignance. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"That's not the point!" snapped Uncle Arthur. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" asked Aunt Molly, coming up behind him, with Uncle Barry trailing after.

She smiled and greeted Harry when she saw him then turned back to her husband. "Tell me _what_, Arthur?"

It was obvious from the look on Uncle Arthur's face that he hadn't really planned to tell Aunt Molly, but there was no going back now.

"Tell me _what_, Arthur?" Aunt Molly repeated in a voice that was almost as scary as Batman.

"It's nothing Molly," Uncle Arthur stammered. "Fred and George just- but I've already had words with them-"

"What have they done this time?" Aunt Molly asked impatiently. "If it's got anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione said quickly as she entered the room with Ginny.

Ron shot her a confused look. "He knows where he's sleeping, in my room, he slept there last-"

"We can all go," Hermione said pointedly.

Ron finally got was she was saying and he, Hermione, Ginny, Robin, Conner, and Harry all hurried out of the room. Fred and George tried to follow, but Aunt Molly stopped them.

Wally made his way to the doorway to follow them, but turned back. "You two aren't going to do something like that to me or Uncle Barry are you?" he asked in a subdued voice.

Everyone remaining in the room looked at him in confusion. "What d'you mean, Wally?" asked Fred.

"From the sound of things you messed with Harry's cousin's food and did something to his tongue," Wally said seriously. From the corner of his eye he saw Uncle Barry's eyes widen. "You guys remember about my extremely high metabolism, right? If someone messes with my food, or for some reason I'm unable to eat, well, bad things happen. Uncle Barry has the same metabolism problem that I have, so-"

The twins' eyes widened when they realized what he was talking about. "We promise not to mess with your food," said Fred.

"All bets are off with everything else though," said George with a smile, causing Aunt Molly to swat his arm.

Wally gave them a smile and hurried after the others. As he shut the kitchen door he could hear Uncle Arthur explaining what had happened to Aunt Molly. He hadn't even reached the stairs when he heard her response.

**"SO NOT ONLY DID YOU TWO HARASS THAT MUGGLE BOY, YOU ALSO FRIGHTENED YOUR COUSIN WALLY! WHAT WERE YOU TWO _THINKING_?"**

Wally chuckled and hurried up the stairs back to Ron's room. He got there in time to hear Ron complain about how Percy wouldn't shut up about his new job. "… I don't think he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. _'According to Mr. Crouch… as I was saying to Mr. Crouch… Mr. Crouch is of the opinion… Mr. Crouch was telling me…' _They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"I could arrange that," Robin offered with a trollish smirk.

"Have you had a good summer, Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "Did you get our food parcels and everything?"

Apparently Harry's entire family decided to go on a diet that summer, so Harry had sent letters and texts to all of them, asking for food.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry replied. "They saved my life with those cakes." He then glanced at Conner. "And tell Megan that I appreciated the cookies."

Conner grunted a yes.

"Have you heard anything from your godfather?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, he writes every other week. He's still tied up in legal stuff though."

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione who was closest to the door. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

They all agreed and hurried back down stairs. They found Aunt Molly in the kitchen, taking her frustrations out on chopping some vegetables, and grumbling to herself. She told them that they'd be eating out in the garden, as there were too many people to fit in the house. The teens all were directed to take out the plates and silverware and they went out of the house to help the others set up in the garden.

When they found the others they saw Bill and Charlie using their wands to cause the two tables to float around and crash into each other. Uncle Barry and Uncle Arthur were watching from the sidelines looking amused. Ginny ran on ahead to watch, and the others hung back a ways. Bill and Charlie didn't stop until Percy pocked his head out the window and told them to cut it out.

Eventually dinner began and everyone settled into their own conversations got into a conversation and Percy mentioned the big event that happened after the World Cup.

"_You_ know the one I'm talking about, Father," said Percy in a smug voice. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to the rest of them. "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick bottomed cauldrons."

The Golden Trio missed the glance exchanged between the three teen heroes at the table. They already knew exactly which event Percy was talking about.

As dinner progressed Aunt Molly asked Harry and Wally to give her their school lists so she could go and pick up their supplies for them.

Wally suddenly became more interested in his food than usual. "Um, that won't be necessary, Aunt Molly. I'm not going."

It suddenly became so quiet you didn't have to be Superboy to hear a pin drop.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Why?"

Wally picked at his food with is fork. "Something came up, and Mom decided to have me home schooled me this year. But only for this year, I'll be going back next year."

Uncle Arthur looked confused. "What could possibly happen that would cause Mary to decide something like that?" he asked in concern for his sister.

Wally stared down at his food silently. Everyone turned to Uncle Barry hoping he had answers. He looked as uncomfortable as Wally felt. "It's personal," he said.

"But what about accidental magic?" asked Hermione. "Your lack of control was the reason you had to come to Hogwarts in the first place, rather then an American school."

Wally didn't look her in the eye. "I have a handle on it now."

That was a lie. He still made strange things happen when he was angry, startled, or scared, though he was better at it than before. If only at making excuses for when it happened.

The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione continued to try to get answers, but the four heroes remained silent on the matter. Eventually the conversations started again, and turned to other subjects.

After dinner the Golden Trio cornered the teen heroes.

"Alright, what's really going on?" demanded Ron. It was common knowledge that Ron hated it when people kept secrets from him.

Robin sighed. "It's part of a new long term mission from Batman. All of this year we're going to be doing undercover work, and it'd be kinda impossible for KF to go to Hogwarts on top of that, even with the Time-Turner."

Hermione looked puzzled. "I wasn't told about this."

Conner shrugged. "We all knew you'd never give up a year of school unless it was a mission to stop an Armageddon emergency."

"It's not as bad as that, but it's still important," Robin assured her.

"And unless you are in on the mission, you can't be in the know for now. Sorry," Wally concluded.

The Golden Trio weren't too happy with that, but they excepted the explanation.

As they headed into the house Hermione asked Robin and Conner, "Something I've been wondering. The World Cup will have tons of anti-muggle security, how do you two and Barry plan to see it?"

"Since Uncle Barry is part of the family, Uncle Arthur was given permission to cast a charm on him so he'll be immune to the security," Wally explained.

"And as for me and Supey," said Robin holding up his wrist and showing the others a band on it. Conner had a similar one on his wrist. "Zatanna made us these to stop all of the security from keeping us away too."

The three nodded. Aunt Molly chose that moment to walk by them. "You should really be in bed, the whole lot of you-you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup."

Heeding her advise, they all went up to their rooms and went to bed.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There we go, they're all going to the World Cup. Wally's not going to Hogwarts because it would just be too complicated to be part of the Tournament and study there at the same time, plus it'd be even more confusing to write.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Quidditch World Cup Campground**

**August 17, 6:43 A.M.**

After waking up ridiculously early they had all walked to where Uncle Arthur said there was a portkey waiting. Along the way they met up with Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who went to Hogwarts with the other teen magic users.

They all portkeyed to the Campground were the Cup was being held and went to sign into their campsite. Uncle Arthur had booked three tents for the night for them to stay in.

Everything went smoothly until the muggle campground manager, Mr. Roberts, asked if Uncle Arthur would be paying for it then. Uncle Arthur said yes, and began fumbling with his money until Uncle Barry came over and showed him the correct amount.

"You foreign?" asked Mr. Roberts.

Uncle Arthur looked confused, but Uncle Barry gave him a friendly smile and said, "Yup, from America. How'd you guess?"

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money," Mr. Roberts said, giving Uncle Arthur a suspicious look. "I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

"Is that so," said Uncle Barry in a nonchalant tone.

Mr. Roberts continued to share his suspicions with them. About how so many people have shown up, and the strange way some of them were dressed.

All of a sudden a wizard apparated in front of them and shouted, _**"Obliviate!"**_ A spell shot out of his wand and hit Mr. Roberts. Mr. Roberts' eyes went out of focus and with a dazed expression he handed over Uncle Arthur's change and a map of the campsite.

The four heroes present were more than a little freaked out over the whole thing.

The Ministry wizard (who was apparently a friend of Uncle Arthur's) accompanied them away from the dazed man, telling them about how it had been difficult to keep the whole secrecy thing in tact with so many wizards present.

"That spell won't cause lasting brain damage, will it?" Uncle Barry couldn't help but ask.

The Ministry wizard gave Uncle Barry a hard look. "You're that muggle relative Arthur got permission to bring, aren't you?"

Uncle Barry nodded looking serious.

"Don't worry, his head'll be fine. We only use spells that are just strong enough to blank out the magic he might see," the wizard reassured, before disapparating.

As they walked through the campground until they reached their spot. None of the Weasleys had the faintest clue how to pitch a tent so doing so mainly fell to the heroes, and Harry.

The four heroes were all going to be sharing a tent while the others were put up in two more. The girls in one, and the rest of the Weasleys and Harry in the other.

Wally, and his Uncle and friends spent the rest of the day showing the Weasleys how to effectively go camping. As the afternoon wore on they met with Ludo Bagman, a friend of Uncle Arthur's and the person who was mainly responsible for getting them all tickets. They also met with Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, who was as grouchy as Ron had told them, and couldn't seem to get Percy's name right.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When the evening finally came they all headed for the souvenir stands first, before heading to the stadium.

Wally, Robin and Conner spent a good deal of time looking over the merchandise, as they had all promised to get the rest of the Team some cool souvenirs. They ended up buying a roaring lion scarves for both Raquel and Roy, a dancing shamrock hat for Kaldur (mostly as a joke), a few collectable Quidditch player figurines for Garfield, a miniature flying firebolt for Billy, and for each of their girlfriends thy picked out necklaces from a rack, Wally and Conner both picked green shamrock necklaces for Artemis and M'gann, and Robin picked a red lion necklace for Zatanna. Uncle Barry also picked out souvenirs for Aunt Iris and Jay Garrick. Conner asked Wally why he didn't get a souvenir for himself, to which Wally replied that he only takes souvenirs that have meaning to events, and buying one wouldn't have the same memorable quality as his others.

"Wow, look at these!" called Harry, examining a cart of high-tech binoculars.

The saleswizard told them they were called Omnioculars, and that they could replay actions, slow things down, or flash up a play-by-play breakdown. They were a bit pricey, but Robin bought himself a pair, saying they might come in handy even after the match. Wally and Conner figured they didn't really need them, as Conner's Kryptonian DNA gave him extremely good eyesight, and Wally had brought his own binoculars, and his speed made everything around him seem slow anyway.

Ron on the other hand looked at them longingly, as he had already spent most of his money on other souvenirs. Seeing this Harry bought three pairs, one for each of the Golden Trio. When Ron protested, Harry shrugged it off and said that Ron could make it up to him in Christmas presents.

After everyone had bought their own souvenirs Uncle Arthur led the way to the stadium. Along the way Uncle Arthur explained to Uncle Barry the anti-muggle security that was present, and what would have happened if he hadn't had the charm to let him through. While he said that the teen heroes shared a smirk, as they knew Uncle Barry wasn't the only nonmagic person who was going to see the match.

"… Still, it would be best not to advertise the fact that you are a muggle, there are some wizards who would not take kindly to that," Uncle Arthur concluded, as they reached their seats.

It turns out they had gotten the best seats in the house, in the very top box with a great view of the entire field. They all took the seats in the front and Wally was seated in between Uncle Barry and Robin, with Conner on Robin's other side.

After they had all taken their seats Harry noticed who else was sitting nearby.

"_Dobby?"_ he asked.

Wondering what he was talking about they all turned around to look. Sitting in one of the seats behind them was a small creature with large ears, and wearing a towel toga, and it's hands clamped firmly over it's eyes.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" the creature said in a squeaky voice and peeking out between it's fingers.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir," said the creature. "My name is Winky, sir- and you, sir- You is surely Harry Potter!"

When Harry confirmed that and asked how Dobby was enjoying freedom (the heroes exchanged glances wondering what he meant by that). Winky went on to tell him that Dobby wasn't doing well because he wanted to be paid to work. When asked why it was so bad that he wanted payment, Winky told them that house-elves aren't supposed to be paid or have fun, they are supposed to do what they're told. For example Winky was afraid of heights, but still here she was in the top box saving a seat for her master.

"So that's a house-elf," said Ron, when Winky finished and went back to covering her eyes. "Weird thing, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," Harry replied.

"Uh, who's Dobby," Wally asked.

While they waited for the match to start the Golden Trio entertained the heroes with the story of their second year at Hogwarts.

After they were finished Hermione scanned the crowds with her omnioculars, and reported that there would be a display of team mascots before the start of the match.

As they waited the box filled up with people. One of which Wally recognized as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. The Bulgarian Minister, who apparently didn't speak a word of English, accompanied him.

As amusing as it was watching Fudge try to use charades in order to introduce Harry to him, Wally decided to step in and help out.

"**He's trying to introduce you to my friend here, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived," **Wally said in Bulgarian.

The Bulgarian Minister's eyes widened, and reached over to shake Harry's hand, talking excitedly in his native language so it all went over Harry's head.

"Oh, thank you, boy," Fudge said in relief. "You speak his language?"

Wally shrugged. "Yeah, my family travels a lot, and we learn the languages for necessities," he said truthfully. As a speedster he could run all the way around the world if he wanted to, and being able to go anywhere in the world he needed to know how to converse with the locals in order to get food and other things, there for it was important for speedsters to know a lot of languages.

"Well I'm grateful for it," said Fudge. He then held out his hand to Wally. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

Wally took it. "Wally West."

Fudge frowned as if trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. "You're the boy who deduced Black's innocence before the evidence came to light to prove it," he said in realization. He then looked over at Robin and Conner. "And might you two be the squib friends who helped him come to that conclusion?"

Robin nodded and shook Fudge's hand. "Yeah, some of them. I'm Rob Haly. It's asterus to meet you," he said, throwing Fudge for a loop at his butchering of the English language.

"Conner Kent, hi," Conner said also shaking his hand.

"Well, you boys' deductive skills are certainly impressive," said Fudge. "Young Wally, I hope you someday consider becoming an auror for the Ministry."

Wally shook his head. "Thanks, Minister, but I'd rather be a forensic scientist, like my Uncle. I want to catch bad guys the scientific way," he said, causing Fudge to look bewildered, and Uncle Barry to beam in pride.

Fudge shrugged off his bewilderment when he saw who had just entered the box. "Ah, and here's Lucius!"

The Golden Trio whipped around on hearing that. Looking to see what caused that reaction, Wally spotted Draco Malfoy, a boy from his school that he did not like, and always referred to as Blondie. _'Speaking of which, there's an idea.'_

**"HI, BLONDIE!" **Wally shouted waving at the boy, causing several people to turn and stare.

Blondie jumped upon hearing that, and when he spotted Wally he turned red in embarrassment and pointedly tried to ignore him. Blondie had always been a bit subdued around Wally after he'd taken down Blondie's two henchgoons single handedly.

"And you say I'm a troll," Robin whispered with a snicker.

Next to Blondie were a man and woman that could only be Blondie's parents.

Fudge hurried to try to introduce the Bulgarian Minister to the Malfoys, but after butchering his name he pointed out the Uncle Arthur.

Blondie Sr. earned Wally's dislike when he quietly asked how they had afforded their seats, because the Weasley's house couldn't be worth that much.

Fortunately they didn't stick around and left to find their seats. Not long after that Bagman, who was the match commentator, came into the box and started to kick off the match. Like Hermione said, he started by introducing the Bulgarian team mascots.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Uncle Arthur, glancing over the side of the box. "Aaah! _Veela!"_

"What are veel-" Harry started to ask, before his attention was distracted to the field below.

Down on the field what looked like several beautiful women were gliding across till they reached the center, once there they all began to dance.

All around Wally he saw the men becoming entranced by the women. Even Harry and Ron were leaning over the rail of the box staring down at the veela below. However he didn't seem to be effected. Glancing to his side he saw that Robin, Conner and Uncle Barry didn't seem affected either, and as confused as he was about that fact.

Robin smacked his fist into his palm and it looked like a light bulb had just turned on in his head. The other three heroes leaned over to him and he whispered, "I bet we're not affected because of that new mental shield the Martians did."

Wally instantly knew what he was talking about. After the incident where Queen Bee ordered the murder of Garfield's mother, the League had begun to see her as a greater threat then before. Due to her ability to entrance most men, both M'gann and J'onn had been working on a mental shield to keep the men of the League from falling victim to her. All male members of the League and Team had had their first shield attempt put in their heads, by order of Batman. From the looks of things it was at least working against those veela.

"Wonder if Queen Bee has any relation to them?" Conner muttered, and they all nodded in agreement.

The veela stopped dancing. Just in time as it looked like Harry and Ron were about to jump right out of the box. The entire stadium erupted into angry yells, rooting for the veela to continue dancing. After a minute they stopped and Bagman announced the Irish team mascot.

The team mascot came hurtling around the stadium and created a rainbow. They then grouped together in the shape of a large shamrock, which seemed to be raining gold.

"Ten bucks it's leprechauns," Robin muttered.

"I am so not taking that bet," Wally muttered back.

The Shamrock soon flew over their seats, and confirmed that the Irish mascot was indeed leprechauns.

Ron was ecstatic when the gold rained down on them. He grabbed up a handful of gold coins and gave them to Harry to pay him back for the omnioculars.

Once the mascots had settled down on either side of the field Bagman announced the two teams by name. When the Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, flew out onto the field Ron got very excited. He was a huge fan of the guy, and had bought one of his figurines.

Once everyone had been introduced the match started.

Wally had to admit, this match was way more exciting then the ones he'd seen at Hogwarts. The Irish team was clearly as good as everyone had been saying. The Chasers passed the ball to each other so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names between each pass. Within the first ten minutes they were able to score three times, and still they kept them coming.

After Bulgaria finally managed to score a goal the two Seekers both shot into sharp dives towards the field. Krum managed to pull out of it, but the Irish seeker crashed into the ground. A time out was called to make sure he was alright.

"Fool!" Uncle Arthur groaned. "Krum was feinting!"

Uncle Barry leaned over and whispered to Wally, "Sheesh, is this sport always this brutal?"

"Yeah, more or less, it depends on who's playing," Wally muttered back.

It turns out the Irish seeker was okay after a few cups of healing potions, and the match began again. Fifteen minutes later the Irish team was leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten.

As the game went on the playing began to get even rougher, and some of the players began to play dirty. After Ireland was granted a penalty for one of the dirty tricks, the leprechauns taunted the veela, who got up and began dancing again and managed to entrance the referee. After he was snapped out of it he began yelling at the veela, trying to send them away. In response to that, two Bulgarian players landed and began arguing with the referee, which led him to grant Ireland two penalty shots.

After that the playing got even dirtier. The leprechauns weren't helping and continued to taunt the veela. The veela responded by morphing themselves to resemble ugly humanoid birds of prey, and began throwing fire at the leprechauns, and catching the referee's broom in the crossfire.

"Definitely related to Queen Bee," Conner said when he saw them, causing the other heroes to laugh.

While that was happening one of the Irish Beaters sent a Bludger at Krum, and hit him in the face, breaking his nose. Despite that Krum shot after the Irish Seeker, when he spotted the Snitch. They both flew into another deep dive, and once again the Irish Seeker crashed. Krum however didn't crash and flew back up into the air with the Snitch in his hand, ending the game with the score of Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170.

For a few seconds the audience seemed to be at a loss for what just happened. Then the Irish supporters all began cheering thunderously.

"IRELAND WINS!" Shouted Bagman once he got over his surprise. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH- BUT IRELAND WINS- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

When Ron asked why Krum caught the Snitch when Ireland was a hundred and sixty points ahead, Harry explained that it was because Krum knew they would never catch up.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy unfamiliar voice. Turning around he saw that it was the Bulgarian Minister that had spoken.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge in an outraged voice. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the other Minister with a shrug.

The two teams filed into the box, and the Irish team was handed their Trophy.

After they left, Bagman stopped commentating and said, "They'll be talking about this one for years. A really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer…" He then turned his attention to the twins who were now standing in front of him with their hands held out. "Ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?"

Wally laughed as he remembered that earlier that day the twins had made a bet with Bagman of that exact outcome of the match, and were now grinning broadly as they waited to except their winnings.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N well that's the world cup. Lots of action in the next chapter.

I own nothing


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Quidditch World Cup Campground**

**August 18, 1:03 A.M.**

After the match had ended they all went back to their tents and spent a long time just talking about the match. Robin and Conner managed to convince Wally that they somehow _had_ to get a hold of some brooms and let their Team have their own Quidditch match.

After a while they all went to bed. A few hours later, Wally was shaken awake by his Uncle Barry. "Wake up, Hot Shot. We've got a situation," he said.

Wally sat up and became aware that there was screaming outside the tent.

They all rushed outside and saw that the entire campground was in chaos, tents were burning and everyone was running from a group of people wearing long dark hooded robes and skull masks, with more and more joining them as time went on. Floating above the group was four figures being controlled like puppets. Wally recognized one of them as Mr. Roberts, and the other's must be his wife and kids.

"That's sick," said Ron watching them. "That is really sick…"

"We're going to help the Ministry!" yelled Uncle Arthur, gesturing to himself, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. "You lot- get into the woods, and _stick together_, I'll come fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

With that the four of them ran off to join the Ministry wizards in trying to stop the group.

Fred, George, and Ginny took off towards the woods, but Uncle Barry pulled Wally, Robin, and Conner aside. The Golden Trio saw that and followed the heroes.

"Wally, you and me are going to go help," Uncle Barry said. "The rest of you go to the woods, but help try to help anyone you can."

"But-" Robin tried to protest.

"No," said Uncle Barry. "I can explain why Kid Flash is with me, but I can't explain the rest of you. If you want to help, get these people to the forest, and protect the civilians."

Robin, Conner, and the Golden Trio weren't happy about that, but did as they were told.

Once they were gone Uncle Barry and Wally switched into their uniforms and ran towards the chaos.

The two of them ran in a circle around the group, kicking up a tornado that lifted the group and the muggles into the air. When they stopped gravity kicked in and they all fell down. Flash made sure to catch the muggle adults, and Kid Flash caught the kids. They ran the victims a safe distance away, then Flash turned to Kid Flash.

"Kid, I want you on crowd control, check the tents and get these people out of here!" Flash ordered.

"And if one of the masked freaks tries to stop me?" Kid Flash asked.

"Take them down!"

"Got it!"

They split up, Flash ran towards the group that was picking themselves back up, and Kid Flash ran to the surrounding tents and began checking to make sure they were empty, and helping civilians into the woods.

The masked freaks didn't take kindly to the two speedsters interrupting their fun, and began blasting spells at them. Or at least tried to, as the two heroes were too fast to be hit.

While dodging the spells Kid Flash focused his attention on rushing the civilians to safety. Once he could no longer see any other innocent bystanders he ran over to help Flash in taking out the masked freaks.

Flash had been kept busy with said masked freaks. Even with the help of the Ministry wizards there were a lot of them, and every time he punched one down, or stole one's wand two more seemed to appear and start blasting at him. When Kid Flash joined the fray the addition of another speedster helped them make some headway.

All of a sudden everyone seemed to freeze. Masked freaks, Ministry wizards, all of them just stopped what they were doing and stared up at the sky.

Turning to see what they were all looking at, Flash and Kid Flash saw a glowing green skull in the sky with a snake coming out of it's mouth hovering over the forest.

"Something tells me that's not your average fireworks," Flash muttered.

Before anyone could blink all of the masked freaks disapparated. One of the Ministry wizards (who Kid Flash recognized as Mr. Crouch) ordered everyone to apparate to the location under the 'Dark Mark,' and all the Ministry wizards began disapparating too.

Wanting to know what was going on, both Kid Flash and Flash raced into the woods till they reached the area under the fireworks show.

They got there in time to see the Ministry wizards arrive and fire their spells at a group who were in the clearing. The group ducked to avoid the spells, and Kid Flash heard Uncle Arthur yell, "Stop! STOP!_ That's my son!_"

The spells ceased and Uncle Arthur hurried forward. "Ron- Harry- Hermione- are you all alright?"

Kid Flash looked around, but to his relief he didn't see Robin or Conner anywhere, and figured they had stayed near the forest's edge to help the civilians.

"Out of the way, Arthur," snapped Mr. Crouch coldly, as the rest of the Ministry wizards began closing in on them. "Which of you did it?" Crouch demanded to the Golden Trio. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" Harry said pointing up at the freaky skull firework.

"We didn't do anything!" Ron said indignantly. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" Crouch shouted, pointing his wand at them and looking slightly nuts. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

Flash shot forward and pushed his wand hand away from the teens. "Hey, I don't know exactly what's going on, but you have no right to threaten a bunch of kids."

Crouch glared at Flash furiously, "And just what are you and that boy doing here?" He snapped pointing at Kid Flash. "With your powers you could have cast the mark as well and then come back!"

Flash held up his hands. "Hey I don't even know what that freaky firework is. The kid and I were just out for our evening jog when we came by and heard the screaming."

"Then how did you know to come _here_ after the fighting stopped?"

"Uh, Dude," said Kid Flash pointing upwards at the Dark Mark that was above their heads. "Kinda obvious."

Crouch was enraged, but before he could say anything, Uncle Arthur asked, "Where did the Mark come form, you three?"

"Over there," said Hermione pointing. "There was someone behind the trees… they shouted words- an incantation-"

Crouch started to accuse them of standing over there to cast the mark, but all the other Ministry wizards believed the Golden Trio and began pointing their wands at the spot Hermione had pointed to.

"We're too late," said a witch in a nightgown. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a man Kid Flash recognized as Mr. Diggory. "Our Stunners went right through those trees… There's a good chance we got them…"

Mr. Diggory moved to check, but Flash stopped him. "Don't, I'll check," Flash said. "Be back in a flash."

Kid Flash groaned, as his Uncle dashed into the wood.

A second later Flash called, "There's someone here, but uhh…" He came back out holding a small figure in his arms. When he got close enough Kid Flash realized it was Winky the elf that had sat behind them at the Cup.

Crouch's jaw dropped and Kid Flash remembered that Winky worked for him. "This- cannot- be- no," Crouch said, and rushed into the woods behind Flash.

"Uh, sir, there's no one else there, I checked," Flash called after him, but he didn't stop.

"Bit embarrassing," said Mr. Diggory, eyeing Winky. "Barty Crouch's house-elf… I mean to say…"

"Come off it, Amos," said Uncle Arthur, "you don't really think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Um," said Flash holding up a stick of wood. "Like this one I found in her hand?"

"_What?" _shouted Uncle Arthur.

"Had it in her hand?" asked Mr. Diggory. "So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."_

Just then Bagman appeared and Crouch came back out of the woods. "The Dark Mark!" Bagman cried. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on? Where have you been, Barty? Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too-" Bagman then spotted Winky who was still unconscious in Flash's arms. "-Gulping gargoyles! What happened to _her_?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," Crouch replied, looking like he was in shock. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why-" Comprehension dawned on Bagman. "_No!_ Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory, taking the aforementioned wand out of Flash's hand and holding it up. "Flash here found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch didn't answer, so Mr. Diggory took that as a yes. "You can set her down here Flash," Mr. Diggory said pointing to the ground. Once Flash set her down Mr. Diggory pointed his wand at her and said, _**"Ennervate!"**_

Winky stirred and sat up looking around. After she saw the floating skull and the wizards surrounding her, she burst into tears.

"Elf," said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky continued to sob and began rocking back and forth.

"As you can see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," Mr. Diggory continued. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I-I-I is not doing it, sir," Winky sobbed. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" Mr. Diggory snapped, holding it up.

"Hey- that's mine!" said Harry suddenly.

All eyes turned to him. "Excuse me?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"That's my wand!" Harry said again. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory incredulously. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

Kid Flash stared at the guy in disbelief at his obliviousness, and apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so as Uncle Arthur said, "Amos, think who you're talking to! Is _Harry Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er- of course not," Mr. Diggory mumbled looking embarrassed. "Sorry… carried away…"

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," Harry explained gesturing to where Flash found Winky. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

Mr. Diggory turned his attention back to Winky and accused he again of making the mark, which Winky denied.

"It wasn't her!" Hermione cried in Winky's defence. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper! It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"No," Harry confirmed. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," Ron agreed.

Mr. Diggory then cast a spell on Harry's wand to see which spell it did last. Then completely in disregard to what the Golden Trio had just said, he went back to accusing Winky of conjuring the Mark. Kid Flash was a bit disgusted by the way he was talking to her.

Uncle Arthur stepped in. "Amos, think about it… precious few wizards know how to do that spell… Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?" asked Crouch dangerously.

Diggory looked horrified and quickly denied that.

Crouch then pointed out that Diggory had accused the two least likely people of conjuring the mark, Harry, and himself. He then reminded Diggory of Harry's story, and then pointed out that by accusing his elf he was accusing Crouch, and Crouch had proved time and again that he hated dark wizards.

Diggory tried to explain why he didn't think Crouch taught Winky the spell. "She- she might have picked it up anywhere-" he stuttered.

Precisely, Amos," said Uncle Arthur, before turning to Winky and asking in a kind voice. "Winky? Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky pointed back towards where she was found and said she found it there.

Uncle Arthur then concluded that whoever conjured the Mark must have disapparated, leaving the wand for Winky to find. When they asked if Winky had seen anyone, she replied that she hadn't.

Crouch then requested that they let him punish Winky for the whole thing.

"M-m-master," Winky begged to Crouch. "M-m-master, p-p-please…"

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," Crouch said without pity. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble, And I find that she disobeyed me. _This means cloths._"

Kid Flash thought that should have been a good thing considering that all Winky had on was a towel, but from the way she threw herself at Crouch's feet and begged him not to, he figured otherwise.

"Uh, sir," he said stepping forward. "That was my fault. See, she was one of the civilians I got out of the way before joining the fight." Okay, he was lying, but Winky looked so upset he had to help somehow.

Crouch looked startled, but regained his composure and said, "Then she should have gone right back after you did, but she didn't."

"But she was frightened!" Hermione shouted angrily. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of the way!"

Crouch just glared down at Winky and said, "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

A silence fell over the clearing, filled only by Winky's sobs.

Uncle Arthur then said that he was going to take the Golden Trio and leave, which they did after Harry got his wand back.

"What about them?" asked a young looking Ministry wizard (most likely a rookie), pointing to Flash and Kid Flash. "Do we need to modify their memories?"

Diggory shot the rookie an annoyed look. "Don't you ever pay attention? After Doctor Fate helped with the Black case the Ministry has reached out to the Justice League to establish a connection with them. They have all been sworn to secrecy about the magical world."

"What about the kid?" the rookie asked pointing his wand at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash tensed and got ready to run if he needed to, but Flash stepped in front of him and said, "Like he said, _all_ of the League. Which by extension means our protégés."

The rookie lowered his wand and looked disappointed.

"We have to thank you both for showing up," said Diggory, walking over and holding out his hand. "You were a big help against those Death Eaters."

Flash hesitated in taking his hand. Apparently he hadn't like Diggory's behavior either. In the end however he shook hands with him and said, "Like I said, just in the area for an evening jog. Speaking of which-" he said withdrawing his hand and turning to Kid Flash. "-We still need to finish that race. Remember, looser pays for ice cream."

"Then you better get your wallet ready," Kid Flash taunted as he pulled down his goggles. The two speedsters shot off a good distance before doubling back to rejoin the rest of their group.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When they arrived back at the tent they saw that everyone else was already there and Uncle Arthur was explaining what happened. He broke off when he saw them and said, "Oh there you are Barry, Wally. We were starting to get worried."

After assuring everyone they were fine, they settled down and listened to the rest of Uncle Arthur's explanation.

Once he was finished Percy shot his mouth off, saying Mr. Crouch was right to fire Winky.

That caused Hermione to bristle and come to Winky's defense. Wally was about to join in, and beside him he could see that both Robin and Conner agreed with Hermione too, but Ron cut them off asking what the freaky firework had been.

It was then explained that it was Voldemort's symbol, and that it was always displayed right after one of Voldemort's attacks. Bill then told them all that it had been the Dark Mark appearing that scared the Death Eaters away.

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked. "What are Death Eaters?"

"I'm guessing they were the freaks in the KKK robes," said Robin.

"The KKK?" asked Ginny looking confused.

"Ku Klux Klan, often abbreviated KKK and informally known as the Klan, is the name of three distinct past and present far-right organizations in the United States, which have advocated extremist reactionary currents such as white supremacy, white nationalism, and anti-immigration, historically expressed through terrorism. Since the mid-20th century, the KKK has also been anti-communist. The current manifestation is splintered into several chapters with no connections between each other; it is classified as a hate group by the Anti-Defamation League and the Southern Poverty Law Center. It is estimated to have between 3,000 and 5,000 members as of 2012," said Conner speaking like he had read it out of the dictionary (A/N actually it was Wikipedia). He stopped when he realized that everyone was staring at him.

Wally and Robin exchanged glances, knowing that that was another tidbit of knowledge the G-gnomes had implanted in his head. Seeing as Conner's explanation didn't seem to get through to anyone other than Hermione (who looked horrified), Wally quickly explained, "They're this group that was founded in the US who hate anyone who is different. They hate anyone who isn't Caucasian, doesn't follow their religion, or is the least bit different from them, and they go after them."

"That doesn't sound too different from Death Eaters," said Bill. He then explained that Death Eaters were Voldemort's supporters, and they hated all muggles and muggle-borns. The group they saw tonight must have been the ones who talked their way out of jail. It was then explained that their reason for fleeing when they saw the Dark Mark was because they were scared how Voldemort might react to them, since they never tried to revive him.

After that they all went back to bed, though Wally doubted anyone got that much sleep that night.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N well theres an actiony chapter, but the Death Eaters still got away, darn. Also, over the summer, the Ministry of Magic reached out to the Justice League, and established a connection with them since their worlds kept colliding. So now the whole League knows about the wizarding world (if they didn't already), and have agreed to keep it secret.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Burrow**

**August 18, 8:35 A.M.**

Early the next morning they all went back to the Burrow. The heroes went along since they had planned to return home after going to the Burrow.

After passing Mr. Roberts, who seemed very disoriented (Uncle Arthur assured them he'd be alright after a bit), and nearly having to fight to get a portkey through the crowd of witches and wizards trying to get them, they arrived back at the Weasley's house.

As they walked up to the house they were greeted by Aunt Molly, who ran up to them shouting, "Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

She threw her arms around Uncle Arthur, and dropped the newspaper she had been holding. Looking down at it Wally saw that the front page headline said, _'SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!'_

Aunt Molly stopped hugging Uncle Arthur and quickly wrapped her arms around Fred and George, babbling about how she had been worrying that they had all died and the last thing she said to the twins was an criticizing them about not getting enough O.W.L.s.

After she calmed down a bit they all went into the house's kitchen and crowded around Uncle Arthur as he read the paper. According to him the article was mostly about criticizing the Ministry. Wally was annoyed when Uncle Arthur told them that the reporter didn't even mention the fact that he and Flash had been on the scene. Apparently the reporter's name was Rita Skeeter, and she was infamous for writing things that were both insulting and rarely true.

After they finished reading the article Uncle Arthur and Percy both decided to head to the Ministry to help out with the chaos it was no doubt in.

Once they left, Harry asked Aunt Molly if his owl, Hedwig, had come with a letter for him. When she said no he got a disappointed look on his face and gestured for Ron, Hermione and Wally to follow him. Robin and Conner followed too, and Harry didn't protest. As they left, Uncle Barry called after them saying not to take to long, since they were leaving soon.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked once they were alone.

"There's something I haven't told you," said Harry. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

Ron and Hermione reacted immediately. Ron's jaw dropped and he looked worried. Hermione on the other hand began babbling about books she could check and insisting Harry tell Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. While they did that the tree heroes in the room just looked confused.

"What's the big deal about his scar hurting?" Robin asked.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's happened before, and all those other times it was only because Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed.

"-was nearby," Harry finished, ignoring Ron.

"So you being near Voldemort is like me being near kryptonite?" asked Conner, also ignoring Ron's wince.

Harry shrugged. "I suppose, it only hurts my scar though." He then turned to address Ron and Hermione. "I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive. But I was dreaming about him… him and Peter- you know, Wormtail, there was also this kid about our age with a strange hairstyle-"

"Let me guess, he has a devil horns hairstyle and a cat," said Wally.

"Yeah, he did, a tiger striped one."

"That's Klarion."

Harry didn't seem to thrilled by this news. "Anyway, I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill… someone." He stumbled on that last part making it clear _he_ was the intended target to be killed.

"It was only a dream," Ron insisted. "Just a nightmare."

"Then how did he know what Klarion and his cat looked like," Robin pointed out. "The three of us and Hermione are the only ones here who've met him, you and Harry have never seen them before."

Ron didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's a bit weird, isn't it…" said Harry, looking out a nearby window. "My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the air again."

"Don't-say-his-name!" Ron hissed again.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry continued. "At the end of last year?"

Hermione stopped looking worried and snorted, telling Harry not to believe a word Ms. Trelawney said. Harry protested that that prediction had been different, and that so far it had been coming true.

There was an awkward silence till Robin asked why Harry was expecting a letter.

"I told Sirius about my scar," Harry explained. "I'm waiting for his answer."

Just then Uncle Barry shouted up to them that it was time to go. Wally, Robin, and Conner all said their goodbyes to the Golden Trio.

"It's too bad we won't see you at Hogwarts this year, Wally," Hermione said, as the boys started heading out.

Wally gave her an impish grin. "Oh, you never know. Remember one mission led us by Hogsmeade before."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**August 18, 14:44 EDT**

"These are SO COOL!" cried Garfield, as he and Billy played with their new Quidditch player and broom figurines. The rest of the Team was equally pleased with their souvenirs.

Batman however was not pleased with the souvenir Wally had chosen. He had brought back the Daily Prophet article about the incident, which Batman was now scrutinizing.

"I'll expect a full report from all three of you by this evening," Batman said to Dick, Wally, and Conner as he left through the Zeta Tubes, no doubt to grill Flash about the whole thing.

Once he was gone Kaldur came over to them. "It seems the three of you got more than you bargained for."

"Tell me about it," Wally said sarcastically.

"At least you guys are okay," said M'gann floating over to stand by Conner. The other girls did the same with their respective boyfriends.

"It wasn't to hard," said Dick. "From what I saw, those wizards are lousy fighters. They rely completely on their wands and are helpless without them."

"Yeah, pretty much," Wally agreed.

"If you ever get that pathetic, Baywatch, I'll dump you," said Artemis, with a smile that made Wally unsure whether she was joking or not.

"Uuh, no worries," was all he said.

"I'm just disappointed I didn't get to fight," Conner grumbled.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 1, 9:12 P.M.**

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione glared down at her food. He wished Wally were here. He might be able to talk some sense into her. He pause with his spoonful of pudding halfway to his mouth as he remembered that Wally had a track record of taking Hermione's side in things like this, and he had seemed sympathetic of Winky after the Cup. He shrugged and continued to eat his pudding. Even if Wally agreed with Hermione, he still would have made her eat since food was so important to speedsters.

After he was full to the brim, all the food vanished and Dumbledore began his start of the year speech. At first it was the usual, don't go into the forest, Filch banning anything fun, yadda, yadda, yadda…. Then Dumbledore dropped a bomb on all of them when he said there would be no Quidditch tournament this year. As soon as he said that students began shouting protests, Ron and Harry among them.

But the yelling was cut off as the doors banged open and an old man with a freaky eye, and a pegged leg walked in. He made his way up to the teachers table and spoke to Dumbledore before sitting down.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of them and announced, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moddy."

Unlike when a teacher is normally introduced, no one clapped.

"Moody?" asked Harry. "_Mad-Eye Moody?_ The one your Dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," muttered Ron as he remembered that morning. Mr. Diggory had called by floo powder to tell his father that Moody was claiming he was nearly attacked by a prowler, and Dad had to go save him from the muggle authorities.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and picked up where he left off. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" yelled Fred in surprise, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all got into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Er- but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those that _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took in turn to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until. That is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll?" _asked Hermione worriedly.

No one else seemed to care and began whispering excitedly to each other.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The heads of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short list of contenders in October. Also as an added treat, unlike previous tournaments there will be a fourth group contending."

The Great Hall quieted as Dumbledore paused to make sure they were all listening.

"As most of you know, after the event where the sorcerer, Doctor Fate, helped provide evidence to clear the name of Sirius Black, the Ministry of Magic has taken steps to establish ties with the group of American heroes known as the Justice League. Many of the League's members have protégés that they have been training to follow on in their mentor's footsteps. As a way of further connecting with these heroes, the offer has been made for these young heroes to compete in the tournament as well. They have accepted and shall be arriving with the rest in October."

The Great Hall burst into murmurs about this turn of events, and it wasn't until several teachers clinged their glasses to get their attention that they quieted back down.

"You must all keep in mind," Dumbledore continued once it was quiet enough, "that these children are not to be treated with disrespect due to their status as muggles. Such a status is untrue in the cases of the Atlantian, Aqualad, and the magician, Zatanna. These youths have been trained for years to uphold the ideals of truth, justice, and the protection of those who are in need. However, remember that they are still young, many of them are the same age as you, some are older, some are younger. For their bravery and sacrifice, they deserve to be treated with respect, as I hope you all will show. The heroes arriving will be as such; Aqualad, student of Aquaman, Robin, student of Batman, Kid Flash, student of the Flash, Superboy, student of Superman, Miss Martian, student and niece of Martian Manhunter, Artemis, student of Green Arrow, Zatanna, student and daughter of Zatara, and Rocket, student of Icon. Joining them will be another hero in training named Beast Boy, however he will not be competing due to his young age."

Ron exchanged glances with Harry and Hermione. They now knew why Wally had to take the year off from Hogwarts. Even with the Time-Turner it would be incredibly difficult to be both Kid Flash and Wally at the same time in the same place.

Dumbledore, unaware of this realization, continued with his speech, "The selection of the four champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" hissed Fred excitedly. Ron couldn't blame him, he wanted to try himself.

Again Dumbledore had to wait until the Great Hall quieted down before continuing. "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic and the Justice League, have agreed that (with the exception of the young heroes) they will impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age- that is to say, seventeen years or older- will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-" Dumbledore had to raise his voice as several people began protesting against that, including Ron's older brothers who were still only sixteen, "-is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. The heroes will also arrive when they do. However, due to their duties as heroes they will not be staying full time, and will be issued portkeys to bring them back and forth as they please. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give them your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Fred and George held back to plot how they planed to sneak into the competition anyway. The rest of the students clamored with each other about the tournament. The Golden Trio, however, was discussing a slightly different topic.

"I can't believe he kept that from us," Ron hissed in annoyance.

"Well, everyone did try to keep it a secret so as not to ruin the surprise," said Harry.

"Do you think the Team will be okay?" asked Hermione worriedly. "I mean, sure Wally, Zatanna, and Kal-Aqualad have magic, but still…"

"They'll be fine, Hermione," said Ron grumpily as Neville fell through the trick stair step in front of them. He and Harry helped Neville back to his feet then Ron continued, "Wally was able to fight off Death Eaters, remember. Still, it's not fair that he gets to compete."

Ron ducked down a deserted hallway, with Harry and Hermione following him. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione as Ron pulled out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Giving him a piece of my mind," said Ron as he held the phone up to his ear.

Wally answered, sounding breathless and saying, "Yeah, Cuz? This really isn't the best time, and- ARRRGGHH!"

Then to the Golden Trio's horror Wally screamed over the phone.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Well now everyone knows the Team will be competing too, and Ron's upset Wally kept it secret. And I ended with a cliffhanger, even though I know they are evil, I'm sorry. the next chapter will be up soon.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Gotham City**

**September 1, 19:38 EDT**

Kid Flash was struggling to untangle the vine that were wrapped around his ankle and holding him upside down when his cellphone went off.

He gabbed it and checked the caller ID. Seeing it was his cousin he answered it with one hand and continued to try and free himself with the other. "Yeah, Cuz? This really isn't the best time, and- ARRRGGHH!"

Kid Flash finally managed to free himself from the vines, causing him to fall and land on his head.

"Wally? Wally! Are you alright?" came the frantic sound of Hermione's voice over the phone.

Kid Flash groaned and sat up. "Ow. I'm fine, and call me Kid Flash, I'm in uniform."

"Where are you? What happened?" asked Harry.

Kid Flash glanced around his prison. "Well it's kind of a long story…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 1, 17:52 EDT**

**Two Hours ago…**

Wally sighed in relief when he got to the Cave after his first week back at Gotham Academy. Since he wasn't going to Hogwarts that year he had been made a full time Gotham Academy student. The reason he was relieved wasn't because he didn't like the school, he liked it just fine, but it was the first week of school after summer break and if you weren't just a little bit disappointed then there was usually something wrong with you (or you were like Harry and had lousy relatives).

Behind him the Zeta Tube chirped again announcing Dick's arrival, followed shortly by Artemis.

"Oh, come on," Dick said to him looking amused. "It wasn't that bad a first week."

"Maybe not, but still it's _school_," said Wally.

"I gotta agree with Baywatch on this one," said Artemis.

Dick chuckled. "You guys need to get whelmed."

They walked into the mission room and saw that Batman was already there. "You're late," he commented. He turned to the holo computer and brought up a picture of Poison Ivy.

Batman turned to the three of them and started his briefing. "As you are aware, it was discovered that Doctor Hugo Strange ran Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activities. Unfortunately, before his capture he aided and abided the escape of several super villains from the facility. The League has been working on rounding up the escapees, but there are still several unaccounted for."

"And I'm guessing Ivy's one of them," said Artemis.

"Correct," said Batman. "Recently I uncovered a lead that tells me she's back in Gotham." He pulled up security footage of Poison Ivy sneaking down a hallway.

Wally cocked his head. "That hallway looks familiar…"

Dick frowned. "It should, that's one of the hallways in our school."

Batman nodded. "This footage was taken on one of the backup security cameras I had installed in the school as an extra security precaution. It was taken almost an hour ago. Your mission is recon, find Poison Ivy and what she's up to, then report back. Do not engage unless circumstances require otherwise."

Wally glanced around. "Just the three of us?"

"Yes, unless you think you can't handle it."

Dick elbowed Wally for asking a stupid question. "We can handle it, no worries."

"Good," said Batman, "because you are leading this mission."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**September 1 18:05 EDT**

The three heroes slipped into the school undetected. It wasn't hard since classes were long over and all after school clubs had already gone home.

Considering it was Poison Ivy they were after they first checked in the most obvious place she might be, the school greenhouse.

Gotham Academy often bragged about its meal plan, saying how it was healthy and good for the kids. One of their perks was that most the vegetables they served in the school lunches were grown in the on campus greenhouse.

The three of them slipped into the green house and quickly spotted Poison Ivy. She was standing over the vegetable patch that was used to feed the school, spraying some kind of chemical on it. The heroes remained in the shadows, as she did so, humming to the veggies and calling them her babies as she went.

Eventually she made motions like she was missing something, and walked out of the greenhouse, leaving her can of chemicals behind.

Once she was out of sight, Robin darted forward and too a sample of the chemical and analyzed it with his glove computer.

"So what is it?" Artemis asked. "Somehow I doubt Ivy's just here to help feed Gotham's youths."

"She's not," said Robin as the results appeared on the holo screen. "This chemical is laced with spores, the mind controlling variety. Eat enough of these and you'll be completely under her control."

"Okay, I get the mind control thing," said Kid Flash. "But why here? Why the school?"

"Because children are the future of course," said a voice behind them.

They whirled around and saw Poison Ivy standing there. "And what better future for my babies then to be safeguarded by the up and coming most powerful people in Gotham."

The heroes had to jump away as vines erupted from the ground and tried to ensnare them. Artemis readied her bow and fired an arrow at the woman.

One of Poison Ivy's vines moved and blocked it. "Don't think I've forgotten you, Blondie," she snapped.

"Aw," Artemis cooed tauntingly as she readied another arrow. "You still mad I kicked you in the face?"

"Very," said Ivy and she sent her vines after Artemis.

Artemis was able to dodge until Kid Flash distracted Ivy by knocking her over. Then she sent her vines after him in retaliation.

Robin meanwhile had slipped into the shadows and sent the data from his analysis to the Bat Computer. Then he began fiddling with the greenhouse heating and sprinkler system. Unfortunately Ivy spotted him and sent her vines after him. He dodged, but was unable to get near the system again.

"Let me guess, Boy Wonder," said Ivy, "you were going to rig this greenhouse to catch fire and kill my babies."

"Well, duh," said Robin. "We can't let this chemical get eaten, can we?"

"You won't have a choice," she said. Suddenly more of her vines erupted from the ground, taking the heroes by surprise, and tangling them up. When she was sure they were unable to get free she walked over so she was sneering in Robin's face. "After all, soon you'll be working for me."

She stole Robin's utility belt and Artemis' quiver and bow. Then she locked them inside the school gym, which she had turned into a jungle of vines and left them tied up in them. Since Robin was the most crafty she had him tied up near the top of the gym, so even if he freed himself, he would still get hurt in the fall. Artemis was tied that high as well, most likely out of spite for the 'kicking in the head' incident. Kid Flash was bound by his ankles upside-down. He wasn't tied as high as the others, mostly because Ivy probably figured that he wasn't much of a threat if he couldn't move his feet.

Poison Ivy then walked back out of the gym. At the door she stopped and turned back to smirk at them. "I've filled the air system with a gaseous version of my spores. With in an hour or so you three will be completely under my control. Now won't that be fun?"

She left them to their struggles.

"KF, can you get free?" Robin shouted from his high point.

Kid Flash was reaching up for the vines, and was tearing away at any of them he could reach. "I thinks so, but it might take time."

"That's not something we have a whole lot of, Baywatch," said Artemis.

"Hey, fastest boy alive, remember?"

Kid Flash focused on his task of ripping off the vines. It was hard, but eventually he was down to the last vine on his ankle. As he was reaching for it his cellphone rang.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Present,**

"… And that's what happened," Kid Flash finished as he zipped around the gym, trying to find a way to get Robin and Artemis down without hurting them. He had just given a summarized version of the night's events to his cousin and Hogwarts friends.

"Are you a wizard or not? Just use a spell to get them down," said Ron in exasperation.

Kid Flash skidded to a stop and smacked his forehead. "Oh, duh! Any suggestions, Jinx?"

"Use the spell **_Diffindo_** to sever the vines, then cast **_Wingardium Leviosa_** to get them down," instructed Hermione.

"Got it, thanks. Oh and whatever you called about, I'm going to have you call you back," and with that he hung up on Ron's protest.

Kid Flash pointed his wand at the vines holing up Artemis. _**"Diffindo!" **_The vines snapped and Artemis fell with a shriek._** "Wingardium Leviosa!" **_She stopped in mid air and floated the rest of the way down. Kid Flash couldn't resist running over to where she was coming down and catching her bridal style.

She shot him a smirk. "Thanks, Baywatch."

"Hello! I'm still up here, and this gym is full of mind control gas, in other words a disaster, heavy on the dis," called Robin.

Kid Flash cast the same spells to get him down and he carried the two of them out of the gym. Once they were outside he set Robin and Artemis on the grass for them to work on removing the remaining vines from around their wrists and ankles.

Once they were completely free of vines, Robin took command. "We need to get rid of those infected vegetables. Ivy thinks we're still strung up, so that buys us a little time. I need you guys to keep look out while I finish rigging the greenhouse to explode."

The other two nodded and they slipped back into the greenhouse. Poison Ivy was there again, spraying more of the vegetables. While her back was turned Robin slipped back to the heating and sprinkler systems to continue rigging them. Kid Flash and Artemis kept their eyes on Ivy, but Ivy was too wrapped up in her gardening to notice them.

At least until Robin's wrist computer gave a loud beep and she whirled around. When she saw him her face contorted in rage, but before she could even make a move she was knocked back by a blunt arrow, courtesy of Artemis (who had found her bow and quiver, along with Robin's utility belt).

Artemis and Kid Flash took positions in front of Robin. "Just distract her for a little longer," Robin hissed, "I'm almost done."

The two of them complied. Ivy sent another wave of vines at them, but Artemis burned through them with an exploding arrow. Kid Flash darted through the gap in the vines and speed tackled Ivy into a table covered in saplings.

Ivy was furious as she crouched down and gently picked up one of the saplings that had had its pot broken. "How dare you endanger these little ones," she snarled.

"Lady, you endangered them the second you covered them in that poison," said Kid Flash.

Ivy roared in rage and sent every vine she had after him. They chased Kid Flash around the greenhouse, until Robin said, "It's done! The greenhouse will explode in a minute, lets get out of here!"

Robin and Artemis rushed to the exit, but hung back at the doorway and glanced back at their third member.

The vines were still chasing Kid Flash on the other side of the greenhouse. "Go one, I'll be there in a second!" he called.

Robin and Artemis dashed out the door. Not wanting to be blown up Ivy followed after them, and Kid Flash was satisfied to hear the sound of her shriek as Robin and Artemis no doubt captured her.

He then pulled his wand back out and pointed it at one of the glass walls of the greenhouse and cast a blasting spell at it. The window shattered and Kid Flash dashed out.

Not a minute too soon as the second he was a safe distance away the greenhouse was blown to smithereens. As he watched, what was left the sign that had hung on the outside of the greenhouse saying, '_Gotham Academy Greenhouse'_ came hurtling over to where he was and landed a foot away.

He circled around to where Artemis and Robin were waiting. When he got there he snuck a kiss from Artemis. "Worrying about me, Babe?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Actually, yeah, I did."

Ivy, who was tied up at their feet made a disgusted noise.

A few minutes later Ivy was taken away by the police, and Robin informed Commissioner Gordon about the gas in the gym, and who knows where else in the school. The police also let Kid Flash keep the half burnt greenhouse sign as a souvenir.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 1, 23:14 EDT**

After the three of them returned to the Cave they took decontamination showers, before talking to Batman. After learning what the three had been exposed to, Batman took them all to the Med Bay and began running tests.

A few hours later they were still there, wondering why the mind control hadn't kicked in yet when he came over to them with the results. "The reason you don't seem to be infected by Poison Ivy's spores is because you aren't."

Wally, Dick, and Artemis exchanged glances in surprise.

"Apparently the spores Poison Ivy used were also used to help create Starro Tech," Batman explained.

Dick caught on. "And since our Cure Tech was both a cure and vaccine, that made us immune to all of the components that made it up."

Wally's eyebrows rose. "So what? Whatever mind control stuff was used to make it, we're now immune to."

"Looks that way," said Artemis.

Wally grinned. "Sweet!"

"Definitely asturous," said Dick with a grin.

Wally then glanced at Dick. "So how long do you think the school will be closed for this time?"

Dick smirked, and Artemis laughed.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Tadaa, the first mission of this story yay! So how'd I do? I know I said I'd update every other day, but since I left the last chapter on an evil cliffhanger (I hate it when that happens to me) I decided to put this chapter up early.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated

_I still own nothing_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Central City**

**September 2, 12:34 CDT**

It wasn't until the next day that Wally remembered he still hadn't called his cousin back. He quickly remedied that, and dialed his number.

It took a few minutes for Ron to answer. When he did, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Sorry mate, was in the Great Hall and me and Harry had to get out before answering. Now mind telling me why you're interrupting my lunch?"

Wally chuckled. "Just calling you back. Why'd you call last night?"

"Oh yeah, WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT?" Ron yelled, apparently he was angry that Wally had been keeping secrets again.

Wally yanked his phone away from his ear to keep himself from going deaf. "Ow, Cuz, volume, we've been over this, you don't need to shout into the phone."

"Answer the question, Wally," Ron growled in annoyance.

Wally shrugged, even though he knew Ron couldn't see it. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Plus it's not a done deal that I'll be the one to compete. Honestly my money's on Rob, or maybe Aqualad."

Ron grumbled unintelligibly, and Harry said, "Well it will be interesting either way, but is there another reason why your Team is coming to the tournament?"

Wally sighed, he didn't see a reason not to tell them, and keeping more things quiet would only make Ron even angrier. "To be honest the main reason Dumbledore asked us to come was to protect you, Harry."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Me?" Harry finally asked.

"Yeah," said Wally, "After Pettigrew got away, Dumbledore thinks you're, and I quote, 'I truly believe that Harry is now in more danger than ever.'"

There was another pause. "So the main reason you lot were invited is because Dumbledore wants you to _baby-sit_ Harry?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Pretty much," Wally replied. "I'm not complaining though. I'm really hoping whoever gets picked will do so good on this that it'll get Blondie to stop going on about how 'pureblood wizards are oh so superior' to us heroes."

Ron and Harry had to snicker at that. "Yeah, that'd be rich," said Ron.

Wally grinned, since it sounded like his cousin was no longer mad at him (or at least not as much as he had been). "Sooo what's going on Hogwarts side? Have I missed anything cool?"

"Loads," said Ron. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is being taught by this ex-Auror named Mad-Eye Moody, who looks just plain freaky. Hagrid's got us taking care of these awful monsters called Blast-Ended Skrewts, which live up to their name and then some. Oh, and Hermione's gone mental about house-elves."

Wally whistled. "All that in less than twenty-four hours, must be a new record. What do you mean Hermione's gone nuts?"

"She found out that there are house-elves working at the school and now she's trying to liberate them somehow, and is spending all her time in the library," explained Harry.

Wally frowned as he remembered Winky's treatment back at the World Cup. "She might be right."

Ron scoffed. "They're _house-elves_, they like to be all work and no play, it makes them happy."

Wally shrugged again. "Winky didn't look too happy the other night. They at least deserve better treatment then what she got. And if Hermione is trying to do that then I'm with her."

"Oh, come off it," argued Ron. "They're not even human."

Wally frowned. "Don't forget, Cuz, that many of my friends aren't human either."

The boys on the other end were silent a moment. "I suppose I see your point," Ron admitted. "But still, Hermione is going overboard."

"Sorry, Cuz. Can't help you there," said Wally.

They talked for a few more minutes before Ron and Harry had to go get ready for their next class and they had to hang up.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally got a text from Ron a couple hours later.

Ron's text seemed rushed, like he had done it in a hurry, but Wally was able to make out. "Wally, u sad this thing records vdeo right? How d you wrk it?"

Confused, Wally relayed the instructions, then waited in hopes of an explanation,

Ron called a few minutes later to ask how to send the video.

After giving those instructions Wally asked, "Mind telling me what this is all about?"

But Ron had hung up on him and a minute later he received a video on his phone. Figuring that it might be the only way to get some answers, Wally played the video.

On the screen he saw a white ferret standing in between Blondie's two main goons. Said goons were staring down at the ferret in shock.

Off camera Wally heard a gruff voice ask, "Did he get you?"

"No," replied Harry's voice off camera, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" the gruff voice shouted as one of the goons tried to pick up the ferret.

"Leave- what?" asked Harry's voice.

"Not you- him," said the gruff voice, and Wally assumed he was talking about goon number one.

The back of a man came into the camera's view, and from what Wally could tell he had scraggly gray hair, and walked with a limp.

The camera moved, as it seemed to want to keep the ferret in its sight. When the ferret saw the man it let out a frightened squeak and shot off to what Wally recognized as the entrance to the school dungeons, with the camera following it's every move.

"I don't think so!" shouted the man, and he pointed his wand at the ferret. The ferret flew ten feet in the air and smacked back on to the floor then bounced up again.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," snarled the man. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

The ferret was still bouncing high into the air, squealing in pain whenever it hit the floor.

"Never-do-that-again-" growled the man, speaking each word as the ferret hit the floor.

"Professor Moody!" cried a voice off camera that Wally recognized as Ms. McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said the man, who Wally assumed was the Mad-Eye Moody guy Ron and Harry had talked about.

"What-what are you doing?" asked Ms. McGonagall.

"Teaching," said Moody, still bouncing the ferret.

"Teach-Moody, _is that a student?"_ shrieked Ms. McGonagall. There was a clattering sound as if she had dropped something in shock.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" Suddenly Ms. McGonagall came into the camera's view and cast a spell at the ferret. The ferret turned back into a student, Blondie to be exact, who fell to the floor in a heap.

The camera cut off as Ms. McGonagall began yelling at Moody.

Wally stared at his cellphone for a minute trying to process what he had just seen.

Just when he was finally able to wrap his head around it the phone rang with the caller ID saying it was Ron.

When he answered Ron said, "What d'you think, Wally? Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!"

When Ron put it like that Wally couldn't help but laugh, and over the phone he heard Hermione and Harry doing the same.

When they all calmed down Hermione said, "He could have really hurt Malfoy, though. It was a good, really that Professor McGonagall stopped it-"

"Hermione!" Ron groaned, "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Wally heard Hermione huff over the phone, and he was pretty sure she was rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we'd best be off to supper. Oh, before I forget, Wally, I'm working on a new project and I'd really like your help on it."

"If it's about the house-elf thing Ron mentioned, we can talk about it after training next weekend," said Wally.

"Training?" asked Hermione, "But you aren't here to take me anymore."

"Batman's orders, even if you're just a reserve member you still should be training to stay in shape. Besides I still have my portkey," Wally explained. "I'll pick you up at the usual time and give it to you afterwards. I'm getting a new one for the tournament anyway."

"Well, alright, it will be nice to see the Team again."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**September 3, 15:33 EDT**

When Wally mentioned to the Team about the footage that Ron had sent him, Batman had overheard and insisted he play it on the holo screen so he could observe the new teacher.

The Team, aside from Wally, had never gotten to know Blondie, so they did not share his dislike of the boy and were not as amused when they saw his punishment. In hindsight, Wally had to admit it was pretty over the top for a teacher to do.

When the footage ended Batman turned his attention back to Wally. "What do you know of this man?" he asked.

Wally frowned. "Not too much. Ron told me he's an ex-Auror, as in the wizard version of the police. He has the nickname Mad-Eye Moody. Ron said one of the reasons he's called that because one of his eyes is enchanted to see through solid objects. Um, he was a very good Auror when he was in the profession. He's known for possibly being even more paranoid than you-" Wally cut himself off when he saw the look Batman was giving him. "Uh, anyway… He was called in to replace Mr. Lupin for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job. And Ron says he looks freaky. And…" Wally paused trying to think if there was anything else he was missing from what Ron and Harry had told him. "And he seems to like extreme punishments. That's about all I know."

Batman turned back to the frozen image of Moody's back on the holo screen. "When all of you go to Hogwarts, I want you to be careful around this man."

"Why?" asked M'gann.

"I don't trust him," was all Batman said.

"But if he has an eye that can see through solid objects, won't that put our identities at risk even if we wear our masks?" asked Dick.

"That has already being taken care of," said Batman. He nodded to Zatanna, and Zatanna brought out a jewelry box. Inside the jewelry box were bands similar to the ones Dick and Conner had worn to see the World Cup.

"These bands have all been enchanted with a powerful glamour charm, courtesy of Doctor Fate," Zatanna explained as she passed them out to her teammates. "They'll completely mask your identity from everyone who is not already aware of it. For example, Kid Flash could go up to the people he knows at Hogwarts and introduce himself to them as Wally West, and they still wouldn't make the connection."

"Whoa," said Wally glancing down at his band. The rest of the Team nodded in agreement.

"May I ask why you have prepared these?" asked Aqualad.

"It is a precaution to keep your identities secret," said Batman. "While at Hogwarts you will be expected to interact with the students. Doing so will undoubtedly let the students gain a more in-depth understanding of all of you, thus putting your identities at risk. Most prominently would be Kid Flash, as he is already known in the school under his civilian name."

Wally paled, he hadn't thought of that.

"However, just because you have this safeguard doesn't mean you can be careless. You are to keep your identities hidden at all times and never even give a hint otherwise, is that understood," Batman ordered.

The Team all nodded, they were well aware of what was at stake if their identities became public knowledge.

"Wally, when we go to Hogwarts for the tournament, you need to take Harry aside and have him check that map of his," said Zatanna. "Fate's spell should be powerful enough to mask your identities from even that, but you better double check just in case."

Wally nodded, while he trusted Harry wouldn't purposely let the map fall into the wrong hands, it was better to be safe than sorry.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I had to add Malfoy's ferret bounce somehow, plus keeping a video is way better than trying to memorize it in Ron's case. Also Batman now has his suspicions of Moody, and the Team has a safeguard against discovery.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Mount Justice **

**September 9, 16:02 EDT**

That Saturday when Wally portkeyed back to Hogwarts he found Hermione waiting for him. The two of them quickly portkeyed to the Cave and once they were there Wally gave Hermione the portkey to keep and they joined the rest of the Team in training.

After training the Team retired to the living room and kitchen to hang out for a bit. Hermione quickly filled Wally in on her plans to help the house-elves, and Wally agreed to help.

"But you might want to change the name," Wally said.

Hermione actually looked confused. "Why, S.P.E.W. is perfectly adequate. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Hermione, it says 'spew.' It's a stupid name, and people won't join it for that fact alone."

Hermione looked very put out by that. Artemis punched Wally's shoulder.

"Ow," he complained, until he saw her pointed look. Realizing what she meant he quickly explained, "It just needs a different name, Hermione. No matter what the cause, people aren't going to want to walk around with badges that say spew."

Hermione thought about it for the moment, and conceded his point. "But what should I change it too?"

"Why not E.L.F.?" asked Dick.

They all looked at him in confusion.

"Which is Acronym for Elf Liberation Front," he explained.

Hermione thought the name over. "Yes, I think I can work with that," she then chuckled. "I suppose Ron will be relieved, he protested against S.P.E.W. as a name as well."

She then held up her collection tin, but Wally stopped her. "It might be more effective if we sign up after we get to Hogwarts," he said

"Plus, people might find it strange if we're already members, when we supposedly have never been on campus before," Zatanna pointed out.

Hermione agreed, and they eventually moved to other topics, and at one point M'gann asked Hermione how her classes were going. Hermione happily told them all about her studies her first week. She told them how Sirius had finally answered Harry's letter, and was coming to stay at Hogsmeade, much to Harry's delight. It wasn't until Dick asked about Moody, did she pause.

"Why are you interested in him?" she asked.

"Wally showed us the video Ron sent him, and Batman is suspicious of the guy," Dick explained. "And honestly, we would like to know a bit more about him before we meet him in October."

Hermione paused for a minute to think about it. "Well I suppose he is very odd. I had his class last Thursday, and well…" she broke off looking like she was trying to find the right word. "You really had to be there to understand, but I'll explain it the best I can…" She then glanced at Garfield. "Perhaps Garfield should leave the room for this."

Garfield protested, but M'gann took Hermione's word for it and shooed him out of the room.

Once he was gone, Hermione cleared her throat and began recounting what happened a few days prior.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**September 7, 1:29 P.M.**

**Two Days Ago…**

Hermione practically ran up the steps to the DADA classroom. She had spent all her time after lunch in the library, and now she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late for her first lesson with Professor Moody, especially after hearing what other students had been saying about his class.

She arrived at the classroom a minute before class started, and saw that all her classmates had beaten her there. She hurried over to where Harry and Ron were standing. "Been in the-" she explained.

"Library," Harry finished. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

The Golden Trio hurried into the classroom and managed to snag three seats in the front of the class. Hermione pulled out her books and parchment and was prepared to take notes.

They heard Professor Moody coming before they saw him, his wooden leg making a loud clunk with each step he took. When he came into the classroom he told them all to put their books away, which made the class more excited, since the last teacher who had done that the first lesson had been a big success.

After taking roll, Professor Moody said, "Right then I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures- you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

When he heard them all confirm it he continued, "But you're behind- very behind- on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got a year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

"What are you saying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody looked at Ron with his magical eye, which in turn made Ron look extremely nervous. After a minute he smiled, much to Ron's relief.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" asked Moody. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… yeah, I'm staying just the one year, Special favor to Dumbledore… One year, and then back to my retirement."

He laughed then clapped his hands. "So- strait into it. Curses They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to reach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to teach you what illegal and Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Hermione glanced back to see Lavender turn bright red and stuff something she'd been showing Parvati under her desk back into her bag. It seemed Professor Moody's eye could see though wood too.

Once she was done, Professor Moody went back to the lesson. "So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding laws?"

Hermione, of course knew exactly which ones he was referring to and raised her hand. Next to her she saw Ron do the same and the teacher called on him.

Ron looked tentative to give his answer. "Er, my Dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Professor Moody. "Your father _would _know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Professor Moody reached inside his desk and pulled out a jar with three large spiders inside it. When Ron saw them he let out a whimper and scooched his chair back. It was a well-known fact that Ron was dreadfully afraid of spiders.

The Professor paid no mind, and reached into the jar and pulled out a spider. He held it in the palm of his hand and pointed his wand at it and said, _**"Imperio!"**_

The spider leapt from his hand and descended on one of it's silk threads, then as though mimicking a trapeze artist it flipped off it's tread and landed on Moody's desk. It then rose onto it's two back legs and began to do a tap dance.

The entire classroom laughed. Even Hermione, who knew the full extent of the spell, couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Moody, who was the only person who didn't laugh, said, "Think it's funny, do you? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

That silenced the laughter instantly, and Hermione felt ashamed for laughing in the first place. She knew none of the Team would have laughed at that. They would have just been reminded of what happened to the Justice League last New Years, and would have known how serious the spell should be taken.

"Total control," Professor Moody explained to the rest of the class, as he made the spider do more tricks. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…"

Ron shuddered and scooched his chair back even further.

"Years back," Moody continued, "there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit if you can. **CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**" he barked, making the class jump.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" he asked, as he placed the spider back into the jar.

Hermione once again raised her hand. Once again, Professor Moody picked someone else, this time it was Neville, who she'd seen raise his hand from the corner of her eye.

"There's one- the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small voice.

Professor Moody gave Neville a long look. "Your name's Longbottom?" he asked, and Neville nodded.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody explained, as he pulled out different spider and placed it on the desk. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He used a spell to enlarge the spider till it was bigger than a tarantula, and making Ron shove his chair as far back as it would go. Professor Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said, _**"Crucio!"**_

The spider rolled into itself and began twitching jerkily, and rocking from side to side. It was obvious for all to see that it was in excruciating pain.

Hermione looked away, not wanting to see the torture. In glancing around the room she caught sight of the look on Neville's face as he watched. The boy looked absolutely horrified, and was clenching his desk so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Seeing this Hermione shrieked, "Stop it!"

Professor Moody raised his wand, and the spider relaxed. He then shrank the spider back down to size, and put it back in the jar.

"Pain," he said to the rest of the class. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse… That one was popular too."

Hermione shuddered, and sincerely hoped that Klarion, or any other magic using villain would never use a curse like that on her friends, but she knew the chances of it not happening were slim.

"Right… anyone know any others?" asked Professor Moody.

For the first time Hermione wished she wasn't the only person who knew the answer to a question. But since that was the case again, she raised her shaking hand for the third time. When Professor Moody called on her to answer, she said in a whisper, _**"Avada Kedavra."**_

That made several people look uneasy.

"Ah," said Moody, his face twisting into a small lopsided smile. "Yes, the last and worst. _**Avada Kedavra**_… the Killing Curse."

Professor Moody reached into his jar for the last spider. The spider seemed to know what was coming, and did it's best to avoid Moody's fingers. Eventually the Professor trapped it and set it on the desk. The spider once again mad an attempt to escape, but Moody pointed his wand at it and roared, _**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

A flash of green light erupted from his wand. The spider instantaneously rolled onto it's back and fell dead.

Professor Moody swept the dead spider off his desk and onto the floor. "Not nice. Not pleasant. An there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Hermione couldn't help but look over at Harry, and became aware that everyone else in the class was doing the same. In her mind she couldn't stop the visions of everyone she cared about being hit by that deadly green light. She shook her head in an effort to clear it, then turned her attention back to Professor Moody, who had started speaking again.

"_**Avada Kedavra**_**_'s_** a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it- you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know._ You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. **CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**" he yelled again, gaining the same response as the first time.

"Now… those three curses- _**Avada Kedavra, **_Imperius, and Cruciatus- are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance._ Get out your quills… copy this down…"

The rest of the class was spent copying down notes, on the Unforgivable Curses. As she wrote, Hermione resolved herself to put even more effort into training, so as to better protect the people she cared about from the fates of those spiders. But first, right after class she was going to comfort Neville, who still looked very shaken from what he had witnessed.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Present**

Silence rained over the Team as Hermione finished her tale.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that, Hermione," said Wally.

Hermione shook her head. "It was awful, but eye-opening." She then looked at them all with a very serious look on her face. "It may be to late to get in on the tournament mission, but I would like for my training to increase, and to become a fulltime member of the Team."

The other teens were shocked at this statement.

"Hermione, are you sure?" asked Artemis.

"Absolutely," said Hermione with conviction. "Now that I've seen that… now that I actually have to acknowledge that things like that happen… well, how can I not."

"Then prove it," said a voice from the doorway.

They turned to see Batman standing there, with Garfield standing next to him looking shell-shocked.

"I have a mission for you," Batman said. "And since Miss Martian will most likely have to stay behind to comfort Beast Boy-"

"Garfield, you were listening," said M'gann in dismay.

"-The Team will be short handed, and your assistance may be necessary," Batman continued. "All of you suit up and meet in the mission room in five."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so Hermione is on her way to being a full-fledged member of the team. Poor Garfield, I think hearing something like that when you're a little kid would be terrifying.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Mount Justice**

**September 9, 16:57 EDT**

Once the Team was in their uniforms (except for M'gann and Garfield, who were sitting this mission out), they all gathered in the mission room for the briefing.

Batman started the briefing like he usually did, by bringing up images on the holo computer. This time the pictures of four different science labs, all of which seemed to have sustained some damage, appeared on the screen.

"Within the last month, each of these four science labs have been broken into, and have had equipment stolen from them," said Batman. "Evidence indicates that it was the same person each time."

"Any idea who did it?" asked Robin.

"No," said Batman. "All security footage is deleted, and there has been no evidence left behind to give a positive ID on the culprit. All that is known is that they likely have enhanced strength, in order to cause most of the damage."

"Is there a particular reason why this is one of our cases?" asked Rocket.

Batman nodded. "Thus far, all the equipment stolen from the labs has only one possible use when combined." He pulled up a picture of a familiar high tech toaster. "It can be used to construct another dimension traveling device, like the one you protected last March."

The entire Team's eyes widened as they remembered the fiasco that that mission had been.

"Then this only confirms the theory that someone has taken an interest in alternate dimensions, and is willing to go through any means to do so," said Aqualad.

"So it seems," confirmed Batman.

"Um," said Artemis. "I know you said the perp has super strength, but is there any chance that Cheshire might be involved in this too? I mean, she was the one trying to steal it last time."

"Unknown," said Batman. "That is what you are going to find out. Thus far the thieves have stolen all but two parts to complete the device. The two remaining parts are being housed in different labs in different cities. If they continue following their pattern, they will strike again tonight. The Team's mission is to stake out each lab. Alpha Squad, led by Aqualad, and consisting of Kid Flash, Artemis, and Jinx, will stakeout the Star Labs in Metropolis. Beta Squad, led by Robin, and consisting of Superboy, Zatanna, and Rocket, will stake out the Wayne Enterprises building in Gotham City."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Metropolis**

**September 9, 21:21 EDT**

After the briefing the two teams went to their designated locations. Alpha Squad took Miss Martian's bioship to their location, and Beta Squad took the Supercycle to theirs.

A few hours later, Jinx became well versed in just how boring stakeouts can be. The rest of the Team was also starting to get bored, but they had been on stakeouts before, and were better at handling it.

"So Jinx, how are you liking your first stakeout?" asked Kid Flash over his comm.

"Frightfully boring, I wish I'd brought a book," she replied.

"That is not a good idea," said Aqualad. "You must retain your focus while on a stakeout. If there is something that is distracting you, the villain might slip past you without your noticing."

Jinx sighed, but made no comment.

Kid Flash snickered. His job was to patrol the parameter of the outside of building. Artemis was on the roof, keeping watch from above. Jinx was patrolling the corridors inside the building. And Aqualad was hidden inside the room where the equipment to be stolen was supposed to be kept.

Kid Flash was about to start his two hundred and thirty-first lap around the building, when Artemis radioed him. "Head's up, Baywatch. I see movement in the alley across the street on the south side."

"I'll go check it out," said Kid Flash and he hurried to where Artemis had mentioned.

As he got closer to the alley he began hearing voices inside it.

"Now remember, don't go into the building until I give the signal this time," whispered a familiar female voice.

There was a grunt in response, and the female voice let out a sigh. "I almost miss working with Sportsmaster," she muttered.

Kid Flash slowly poked his head around the corner and spotted Cheshire trying to give instructions to a large figure hidden in the shadows. Pulling down his goggles and switching them to night vision he saw that the hulking figure was none other than Solomon Grundy.

He slipped away until he was far enough not to be overheard and whispered into his comm. "Guy, I know who we're up against. Artemis was right about Cheshire, she's here with Grundy, so that's our superstrong guy."

"Grundy?" asked Jinx. "Like Solomon Grundy, the nursery rhyme?"

"Not exactly," Aqualad explained. "While he calls himself Solomon Grundy, that is likely not his real name."

"I've heard about the guy from Sportsmaster," said Artemis. "The guy's a zombie with no recollection of who he was when he was alive. For some reason he decided to call himself Grundy and commits crimes using his strength, which can sometimes rival Superman's."

"Zombie?" Jinx asked. "Like an Inferi, an enchanted corpse?"

"A bit like that," whispered Kid Flash as he kept an eye on the alleyway entrance. "The only difference is Grundy isn't being controlled by anyone, and while it sometimes doesn't seem like it, he does have a will of his own."

Kid Flash had to quiet down as Cheshire left the alleyway and made her way to the building.

Artemis had spotted her too, and said so over the comm.

"Artemis and Jinx you two handle Cheshire. Kid, you and I will handle Grundy," ordered Aqualad.

Upon hearing this, Artemis fired one of her arrows down at Cheshire. Cheshire noticed it at the last second, and blocked it with her sai. She looked up at Artemis and called, "Hey Sis, be a dear and just stand there and look pretty while I do my shopping."

Artemis already had another arrow pointing at her. "Sorry Jade," she said sarcastically. "But this stuff is not for sale."

Cheshire shrugged. "Worth a shot." She then darted forward and began weaving between the arrows that Artemis fired down at her.

"_**Petrificus Totalus!" **_

Cheshire was caught off guard and actually had to jump back to avoid the spell sent her way. She looked up and glared at Jinx, who had opened a window on the second floor, and was firing spells out of it. _**"Stupefy!"**_

The combination of rapid-fire spells and arrows was starting to be too much for Cheshire. Eventually Artemis managed to shoot an arrow that stuck her to a tree, and then launched several more arrows in order to have her completely pinned, and making her drop her sai.

You couldn't really tell through the mask, but Kid Flash was pretty sure Cheshire was glaring up at her sister and Jinx. "I see you've made a new friend," she commented. "Well, I've made one too. GRUNDY!" she yelled the last part in the direction of the alleyway.

Solomon Grundy burst out of the alleyway with a roar, and started to charge towards the building.

"NOW, KID!" ordered Aqualad.

Kid Flash and Aqualad pulled the same trick on Grundy that they did on Blockbuster in Cadmus. Kid Flash ducked behind Grundy and bent over, while Aqualad leapt out of his hiding place and punched Grundy in the face, causing him to trip over Kid Flash and fall down.

Grundy got back up and was enraged. He began swinging his large fists at both Kid Flash and Aqualad, but both were to fast for him. He quickly got frustrated with that and ripped up a lamppost and began swinging that around at them. That was a bit harder for Aqualad to dodge, and he was knocked trough a wall of the science building, and seemed to be unconscious.

Grundy stalked over to where Aqualad had landed, with the lamppost raised with the intent to club Aqualad with it again. However, in doing so he came into Artemis and Jinx's range.

Both girls began firing spells and arrows at the zombie. Unfortunately it didn't seem to do much good. Jinx's spells seemed to have no effect on him, and most of Artemis' arrows broke on contact.

Although they didn't hurt Grundy, the girl's efforts did seem to annoy him. He roared up at them and chucked the lamppost at Jinx's window.

Jinx shrieked and ducked away as it smashed through her window. A second later Kid Flash heard her through the comm. saying she was okay. She appeared in another window a minute later and resumed her spell casting, by summoning ropes to bind Grundy.

Grundy ripped through the ropes like they were made of dental floss, and glared up at Jinx again.

Worried that Grundy was planning to chuck something else at her, Kid Flash yelled, "Hey Deadbeat, Halloween isn't until next month!" and rushed forward and tackled Grundy. That probably hurt Kid Flash a lot more than it hurt Grundy, but it succeeded in distracting him from Jinx, as he reached one of his massive hands to try and grab the speedster.

Kid Flash was fast enough to dodge, but Grundy kept coming after him, getting angrier with each miss.

Artemis, and Jinx both sent attacks at the zombie in an attempt to distract him from Kid Flash, but to no avail. It seemed that Kid Flash had once again had managed to get under the villains' skin, and with only one sentence too.

While Kid Flash was fast, Grundy seemed to be catching on to his moves, and it was starting to get harder to dodge. Finally Grundy managed to grab Kid Flash's arm as he tried to duck a punch to the head. Grundy lifted him up and with his other hand got a grip around Kid Flash's throat.

Kid Flash gasped for breath and black spots swam in front of his eyes as Grundy crushed his windpipe. The zombie had a malicious grin on his face, satisfied that he finally caught the speedster, and clenched his fist tighter.

Suddenly Kid Flash felt his skin grow hot. _'Accidental magic,'_ he thought. Grundy felt it too, and his hand around Kid Flash's throat began to smoke, but the zombie only growled and clenched his fist even tighter, causing the hot feeling to stop, and Kid Flash to gasp desperately for air.

Just when Kid Flash felt as though he was going to pass out, Superboy landed next to Grundy and tackled him. The surprise attack caused Grundy to release Kid Flash, who fell to the ground gasping for breath.

While he was catching his breath he saw the Supercycle land not to far from him. Robin jumped out of it and ran over to him. "KF, are you alright?"

Kid Flash gave him a small smile. "That's… a stupid… question," he wheezed.

Robin gave him a look, and Kid Flash said. "I'll be okay… just need to… get my second wind…"

Robin nodded and ran to join Zatanna, both of them were decked out in Apocalyptain tech, the same they had used against Blockbuster and Sportsmaster on Santa Prisca. The two of them fired up the tech and yelled for Superboy (who was still brawling with Grundy) to get out of the way. Once he was clear Zatanna sent the electric disc things to distract Grundy, while Robin liquefied the ground under his feet. Grundy didn't notice he was sinking until it was too late and he was effectively trapped.

Over by the building Rocket was tending to Aqualad, who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Where-where's Cheshire?" he asked, once he was alert enough.

Kid Flash turned to look at the tree she had been pinned to, but the assassin wasn't there, just broken arrows and scraps of cloth.

Kid Flash pushed himself to his feet and ran into the building. He didn't stop until he came to the door that the targeted tech was supposed to be in. He opened the door, and leaned against the doorframe so as to watch in amusement as Cheshire searched the room for her target.

"Where is it?" she grumbled to herself as she searched the lab.

"Not here," said Kid Flash smugly, even though his voice was a bit hoarse from Grundy's attempt at strangling him.

Cheshire whipped around. "What?" she growled.

Kid Flash grinned. "I said it's not here. Did you really think the League would just leave it here if they knew you were coming? The stuff here, and the stuff in Gotham have all been moved to a more secret and secure location."

Even with the mask, Kid Flash could tell that Cheshire was outraged. She made to move towards him.

"Don't even think about it, Jade," said Artemis, who had moved down from the roof to try and catch Cheshire too. She moved to stand beside Kid Flash, with her bow at the ready.

"What were you thinking?" Artemis continued, as she glared at her sister. "Trying to go after interdimensional tech _again_ after what happened the last time."

Cheshire seemed to flinch at the memory. "Well, that all worked out, didn't it?"

Artemis' face softened slightly. "Jade, who wants this stuff? Why do they want it?"

Cheshire pretended to think as she tapped her chin. "Hmm, don't know, don't care. But whoever they are, they're paying top dollar for it."

She then glanced back at the two heroes who were still ready to attack if she came near. "So, what is this the part where we fight?"

Kid Flash and Artemis exchanged looks. After coming to a silent agreement, Artemis lowered her bow. "Actually, this is the part where you make with one of your disappearing acts before you get overwhelmed."

Cheshire crossed her arms, and said in an annoyed voice, "Am I supposed to be worried about beating you two, and the rest of the Junior League?"

"It's not us Junior Leaguers you need to worry about," said Kid Flash. "The big Leagues should be arriving soon."

Cheshire tensed as she caught his meaning.

"Hey, you show up with a super heavy hitter like Grundy, and we're bound to call for a bit of backup. And once the League heard your names they said they'd be right over. The rest of our Team just beat them here, but the rest will be arriving any moment," continued Kid Flash.

"And to be honest," said Artemis, "they're all still pretty upset with you about what happened the last time you messed with this kind of tech."

Now Cheshire seemed really nervous. She backed away towards a window, and opened it. She paused just as she was about to jump out, and looked back. "One last question, why?"

Kid Flash glanced over at his girlfriend as she sighed and said, "Because we're sisters. I don't actually want to see you arrested." She then gave her sister a hard look. "But if you keep doing things like this, I will take you down, sister or not."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Cheshire as she leapt out the window.

Artemis' shoulders slumped once they were sure she was gone. "You didn't have to go along with this, Wally," she muttered.

Kid Flash reached over and took her hand. "I wanted to. I don't like half of your family much, but I do care about you. If this is what you want, I'll follow you."

Artemis gave him a weak smile.

They walked back out of the building, preparing to report that Cheshire had slipped away once again. As they passed the tree Cheshire had been pinned to, Artemis picked up the sai Cheshire had dropped and handed it to Kid Flash.

"Souvenir?" she asked.

Kid Flash smiled back. "Souvenir."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I don't know why, but I just felt like using Grundy in this. I think it worked out alright. It seems the bad guys really want to go to other dimensions.

Mision ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Mount Justice**

**October 17, 17:07 EDT**

"A Halloween Party?" asked Hermione, once training was over that day.

After the lab stakeout (and Batman had done enough background checks to satisfy himself), Hermione had become an official member of the Team, complete with being given access to the Zeta Tubes, and being told some of the secrets that had been kept from her. With the addition of training everyday, Hermione had taken to borrowing Wally's Time-Turner in order for her absence to remain unnoticed at school.

It was after one such practice that M'gann and Garfield proposed their idea to the Team, enticing Hermione's question.

M'gann nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Since we're all going to be busy on Halloween, Garfield and I thought we should have our own party early."

"We thought of it during that mission we sat out of," said Garfield, who was just as eager as M'gann. "It'll be tons of fun. We could make it a costume party, and have it here, and we could invite the Justice League, and have lots and lots of candy."

The rest of the Team exchanged glances. "Sounds like fun to me," said Wally.

"Definitely aster," agreed Dick.

"I'm with Dick, and Wally," said Zatanna. "That sound like a blast."

Eventually the rest of the team agreed, and all heads turned to Kaldur, who was the only one who had not yet said anything on the matter.

"We will have to ask for the League's permission," he said with a smile, "but I believe that sounds like a wonderful idea, M'gann, Garfield."

The two green people cheered, and the Team spent the rest of the afternoon making plans.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**October 21, 18:47 EDT**

After an extensive amount of begging, Batman agreed to let the Team have their party. He refused to come to the event saying he had too much work to do, some of the rest of the Team's mentors had given the same response, but Uncle Barry, Green Arrow, Superman, Icon, Billy, Red Tornado, and Black Canary all agreed to come. Red Arrow, who was still stuck on den mother duty till at least part of his Speedy obsession wore off, had also agreed to come (though between Garfield and M'gann's puppy dog eyes, he really didn't have much of a choice). Ron and Harry were also invited, but they declined, as they were still worried that Batman might make an appearance, and they were both still terrified of him.

On the day of the party, the Team spent a few hours of decorating, and keeping Wally from eating all of the food. After they were finished, everyone went home to put on their costumes and collect their mentors.

Wally and Uncle Barry went to the party together. Wally had decided to go dressed as a racecar driver. He had jokingly offered Uncle Barry to be a member of his pit crew, but instead Barry chose to wear a Sherlock Holmes costume.

When the two speedsters entered the party and saw that everyone had beaten them there.

Wally glared up at his uncle, though the helmet he was wearing obscured the effect. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," he grumbled.

Uncle Barry chuckled and pretended to smoke his fake pipe. "Why of course, dear Wally. It was elementary."

Wally groaned. He then spotted Artemis, and hurried over to her.

"Hey, Babe," he said when he reached her. "What do you think of Wally West, fastest racecar driver alive?"

She rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "Only you, Baywatch."

He took a good look at what she was wearing, a leather jacket over a T-shirt and jeans, with a large stick of wood poking out of her pocket. She also had her hair down for the first time since he'd known her.

When she saw him staring she yanked his helmet off and said, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Wally's gave a sheepish chuckle, and shook his head no, as he took his helmet back, but didn't put it on.

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer," said Artemis with a hint of exasperation.

"Ooooooohhhh," said Wally. _'That makes sense.'_ He then grinned at his girlfriend. "You look great, you should wear your hair like that more often."

Artemis blushed.

Zatanna and Raquel, who Artemis had been talking too, giggled at them. Zatanna was wearing a nurses' costume, and Raquel was dressed as Amelia Earhart.

Hermione (who was wearing a cat costume that M'gann had picked out for her, complete with a collar that said her name) stormed over to Wally. "Could you please talk to your best friend," she said to him. "He is being… being…"

"Let me guess," said Artemis, "a little troll."

"Yes, exactly."

Wally glanced over in the direction that Hermione was glaring. He spotted Dick entertaining Conner, Kaldur, M'gann, Roy, Garfield, and Billy. He was doing so by wearing one of Wally's Hogwarts school uniforms, and pretending to cast spells.

Wally started to laugh, but Hermione's glaring caused him to stifle it and move over to talk to Dick.

When he reached the group he said, "Dude, I don't know what you're doing to tick her off, but Hermione's trying to develop heat vision to fry you with."

Dick turned to look over at the girl, then shrugged. "Hey, if she doesn't like Dick the Boy Wizard, then that's her problem."

Wally laughed. He knew his best friend had only dressed the way he did as a joke.

Wally then took note of the rest of the group's costumes. M'gann had clearly chose her and Conner's costumes to be a couple. She was dressed as a Native American and Conner was dressed as a cowboy. Kaldur had somehow gotten his hands on a US Marines' uniform and was wearing that. Roy was wearing his old Speedy costume, which made Wally worry a bit more about his obsession. Garfield had chosen to wear a Frankenstein's monster costume, and Billy had covered himself in flour for his ghost costume.

Dick elbowing him in the chest snapped Wally out of his observations. "Have you seen GA's costume yet?" he asked.

Wally turned to look over were the adults were chatting. When he spotted Green Arrow, he burst out laughing. The emerald archer still had his bow and arrows, but was also wearing a toga and angel wings, he was Cupid.

"He lost a bet with Black Canary," Roy explained with a smirk. "He wanted to come as Robin Hood, like he does every year."

Wally snickered and surveyed the rest of the adults. Black Canary was currently teasing GA mercilessly. She was dressed as a mermaid. Red Tornado seemed to think that his John Smith android was costume enough. Icon was wearing a suit, and had a fake mustache on. Wally was guessing he was supposed to be Martin Luther King Jr. When he spotted who was talking to Uncle Barry he did a double take.

"Dude, I thought Batman said he wasn't coming?" he whispered to Dick.

"That's not Batman," said Conner, who had heard him. "Superman came as him as a joke."

Dick snickered. "It's a good thing for Superman that Batman isn't here."

Wally laughed again, then made his way over to the refreshment table to fill up a plate.

Not long after the party was in full swing. Everyone was having fun, and enjoying themselves.

The fun ended all to soon.

In the middle of the room a swirling red vortex opened, a familiar red vortex. Klarion stepped out of the portal with his usual smug grin. "Bit early for Halloween isn't it, Armadillos?"

All the heroes in the room were instantly on their guard.

"What's this kid thinking?" Green Arrow commented. "Showing up in a room full of people who don't like you is a bad idea no matter how powerful you are."

Klarion's smirk widened. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to play a game. And cause a little Chaos, but that's just what I do."

Conner launched himself at Klarion, but the Witch Boy pulled up one of his shields, and Conner crashed into it.

Klarion shook his finger at the Boy of Steel and said, "Naughty, naughty, you need to hear the rules first."

Klarion held up a green mask with a gruesome face. "The object of the game is to find where I hide the mask in this place. If you find it, you win and every goes back to normal, if you don't you're stuck. And if any of you leave this place before finding it, you'll still be stuck."

"What do you mean 'normal?'" Wally couldn't help but ask.

Klarion just gave them a malicious smirk and held the mask above his head. The mask started to glow, and even though they were inside a strong wind started to blow through the room.

"Take him down!" Superman ordered, and they all made moves to attack the Lord of Chaos. But before Wally could even take a step his entire world went black.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

When he regained consciousness he instantly knew something was wrong. It took him a minute to realize what it was, but then he noticed that the everlasting hunger ache that came with being a speedster was missing.

He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw that everyone else was also waking up.

When he heard Artemis groan, he got up and hurried over to her to help her up.

"You okay, Babe?" he asked.

Artemis looked up at him. "Don't call me Babe, and who are you?" she asked.

Wally felt confused and a little hurt. "Artemis, this isn't a good time to joke. We need to find out what Klarion did."

Artemis looked even more confused than Wally felt. "My name is Buffy. Who are Artemis and Klarion?"

Wally gave his girlfriend a hard look. "Arty did you hit your head?"

Artemis looked like she was going to say something else, but the sound of Billy screaming cut her off.

Wally looked over to see Billy staring in horror at his hands. A second later Wally realized he could see right through Billy, the same way he could see through the ghosts at Hogwarts.

That was when all hell broke loose. Garfield stood up and began to groan unintelligibly as he walked stiffly around the room. M'gann screamed at the sight of all of them and tried to get away from them while babbling in a Native American language. Conner pulled out his guns and pointed them at whoever got close. Black Canary couldn't get herself off the ground, as her legs had been replaced with a mermaids tail. Raquel and Icon both freaked out and ran out of the room. Red Tornado and Roy both stared around in confusion. GA's wings actually lifted him off the ground and he promptly fired two arrows at M'gann and Conner, causing the two to stop freaking out and start making out in a corner.

Artemis leapt into action. With a display of strength that Wally didn't know she had, she grabbed Garfield and threw him into GA, sending them both flying into a nearby closet. She then moved at a speedster worthy speed, and slammed the closet door shut, locking the two inside.

Wally stared at his girlfriend in shock. "… Babe?"

Dick, Zatanna, and Kaldur, who didn't seem to be effected by the craziness that seemed to be catching on, hurried over to help Black canary into a chair.

Superman swept over to Dick and said in a very Batman like voice. "Robin, report. I said I didn't want to come to this party. How did I get here, and what is wrong with the others?"

Dick stared up at Superman in surprise, "Uuuhhh…"

"It's quite a mystery, my good fellow," said Uncle Barry in a British accent. "I also seem to have come here with no recollection as to how, and am quite curious as to the actions of those other people."

The whole room looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, Uncle Barry?" asked Wally.

Uncle Barry looked at him in annoyance. "I am not this Barry. Sherlock Holmes at your service."

Understanding flashed across Artemis' face. "This is like that other Halloween. Everyone's become their costumes."

When everyone turned their attention to her she explained, "This happened to me before. This one Halloween a nutcase costume shop owner cast a spell on all the costumes he had, so when kids went Trick-R-Treating they turned into whatever they were dressed as."

"Then I'm really dead?" asked Billy looking panicked.

"That would explain what Klarion was talking about," said Dick.

"Who is this Klarion fellow?" asked Uncle Barry.

"Klarion the Witch Boy," said Kaldur. "He is a being of immense magical power known as a Lord of Chaos. Before we all blacked out, he appeared in the room with a green mask, and said we had to find it for things to go back to normal."

"That doesn't explain why I don't remember coming here," said Uncle Barry.

"Because you're not really Sherlock Holmes," said Wally. "You're my uncle who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes."

Uncle Barry dropped his pipe in shock.

"And me?" asked Superman, giving them all a bat glare.

"Superman," said Dick. "He wore a Batman costume as a joke."

Superman's eyes narrowed. "I'm not laughing."

Artemis frowned. "Then I'm not really me, I'm this, uh," she looked over at Wally. "You called me Artemis, right?"

Wally nodded sadly. His girlfriend didn't even know who he was.

Artemis frowned. "But it seems I have my slayer powers," she concluded.

"Hang on," said Roy, "then why don't I remember getting here, but I know that was Ollie, that Blondie over there shoved in the closet."

Everyone who could still remember who they were exchanged glances.

"Speedy, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Kaldur.

Roy frowned. "I was on patrol, Ollie let me go solo that night. I heard someone calling for help in an alleyway then…" he shook his head. "Nothing, all I can remember after that is a pain in my arm and feeling cold."

Kaldur looked uncomfortable as he said, "Speedy, you have been missing for a long time. A friend of ours wore your costume as homage to you. We know the real you is still alive, and we will find him."

Roy looked sick, and Black Canary reached over and took his hand comfortingly.

Wanting to break the off from that conversation, Dick asked, "Then why do we still remember who we are?" gesturing to himself, Zatanna, Wally, Kaldur, Billy, Black Canary, and Red Tornado (who hadn't said anything yet, but didn't protest when Dick pointed at him)

Wally thought about it, then groaned, "because we were still kinda dressed as ourselves, just with a career in mind. I told Artemis that I was 'Wally West, fastest racecar driver alive,' and you called yourself 'Dick the Boy Wizard.'"

"That makes sense," said Zatanna. "I called myself Nurse Zatanna earlier."

"And I referred to myself as Officer Kaldur'ahm," said Kaldur as he rubbed his neck. Then his eyes widened in horror, and he began feeling all over his neck. After a minute, he pulled his hands away and looked at them in shock. "My gills are gone," he said in horror.

Looking over, Wally saw that he was right. The slits that were normally on Kaldur's neck were gone, as was the webbing that should be between his fingers.

Wally suddenly had a sinking feeling about his lack of hunger. Held his hand in front of his face and waved it. When it didn't blur he realized in horror. "My speed is gone too."

Zatanna's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly said something backwards, when nothing happened he shoulders slumped and she said, "Ditto with my magic."

Dick frowned, "Does that mean I have magic now?" he asked.

Wally shrugged. "Try it."

Dick held up the stick he'd been using as a wand, then he paused and said, "Err…"

Wally shook his head. "Swish and flick, _**Wingardium Leviosa.**_"

Dick did so, and pointed his wand at a plate that had been dropped to the floor in the events prior. The plate rose into the air.

Black Canary turned to look at Red Tornado. "Are you alright Red, you've been really quiet."

Red Tornado looked at them all. "Yes, sorry, it seems this spell has made me a-a real…"

Canary's eyes widened. "You're human."

Red Tornado nodded. "I'm afraid the new emotions have overwhelmed me at the moment. I just need some time to adjust."

Something just occurred to Wally. "Hey, where's Hermione?" he asked.

Everyone looked around, but the witch was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Dick yelped and looked down. "I found Hermione," he said, reaching down and lifting up a brown cat.

After it was confirmed that Hermione also still remembered who she was, they all agreed to split into groups and search the Mountain to find the green mask. The groups were, Wally, Artemis and Dick in one, Uncle Barry, Red Tornado, and Superman in the second, Roy and Kaldur in the third, and Billy, and Hermione in the fourth. Black Canary had to sit the search out, due to her lack of legs.

"What about them?" asked Artemis, pointing to M'gann and Conner, who were still making out in a corner.

Wally shrugged. "Don't worry, they're always like that," he joked.

Black Canary rolled her eyes, and assured the others she would keep and eye on them.

"And them?" Artemis asked, pointing to the closet, where GA and Garfield were trapped.

"Leave them," said Superman. "With their choice in costumes they'd only cause trouble."

With that the four groups broke off and began their search. Wally's group was sent to search the hanger.

As they made their way there, Artemis turned to Wally and asked, "From the way you talked to me when I woke up, and the looks you keep giving me, I'm guessing I'm your girlfriend?"

Wally nodded. He was still upset that Artemis didn't remember him.

She frowned. "What am I really like?"

Wally thought for a minute. "Artemis is stubborn, strong willed, sarcastic, annoying, and beautiful."

Artemis laughed. "Sounds like a nice girl." She then thought for a moment. "What did you mean when you said your speed was gone."

Wally explained about the Team, the powers everyone was supposed to have, and Artemis' place on the Team.

By the time he was finished they had reached the hanger. When they got there they saw Raquel and Icon standing there.

Icon was carefully petting Wolf, while watching Raquel and looking absolutely confused. Raquel was feeling along the bioship, and seemed to be trying to find a way in. When she saw the new arrivals she said, "You wouldn't happen to know a way into this aircraft would you? I'd love to try flying it." She paused, "It does fly, right?"

Wally and Dick exchanged amused looks. "You'll have to take that up with its owner, and she's busy at the moment," said Dick.

Raquel looked disappointed.

Icon came over to them. "Would you youngsters mind telling me what is going on? How did I get here?"

"Long story short," said Artemis, "magical mishap. Don't worry, we're fixing it."

Icon and Raquel just looked confused.

"Have either of you seen an ugly green mask?" Wally asked to get them back on track.

Raquel and Icon denied it, so Wally, Dick, and Artemis searched the hanger from top to bottom. No mask.

They then moved on to search the Team's bedrooms, still no sign of it.

They met up with the others in the mission room. Apparently they hadn't found it either.

"Is it possible, that this Klarion simply hid it somewhere else and simply said it was here in this mountain," said Uncle Barry.

"Klarion said that if anyone leaves the mountain before finding the mask we'd be stuck like this forever," said Wally.

Superman frowned. "I've tried contacting Doctor Fate, but it seems all communication is down between here and the rest of the world."

"So much for getting help," said Artemis.

Red Tornado was staring upward. "Has anyone thought to check my room?"

When no one said yes, they all looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"I guess no one looked since none of us can reach it," said Kaldur.

Hermione meowed in agreement.

"Oh, I can," said Billy, and he floated up through the ceiling.

A few minutes later they heard him yell, "I found it!"

They all waited for him to get it and for everything to go back to normal. But a second later he pocked his head out of the ceiling and looked back down at them. "I can't reach it," he said. "My hand goes strait through it when I try."

"We have to get someone else up there," said Kaldur.

Superman reached for his belt, but was disappointed to find that since he wasn't really Batman he didn't have a grappling gun. Dick also said that he'd left his at home. The Supercycle was out of the question. M'gann had decided to dress it up too, by painting it to look like a beach ball. It was currently lying in the living room corner as a real beach ball.

Hermione went over and sat on Dick's foot, and reached up to bat at his wand.

Realizing what she meant, Dick said, "I could levitate someone up, like I did with that plate."

Wally thought about that plan for a moment. "That could work, but it'd have to be Hermione. The heavier the load, the harder it is to maintain the spell, and she's the lightest one here."

Kaldur nodded. "Do it."

Dick pointed his wand at Hermione and said, _**"**__**Wingardium Leviosa!"**_

Hermione slowly rose into the air and floated through the hole in the ceiling. The rest down below waited as they heard Billy lead her to the mask. A second later everything went black.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Wally groaned as he sat up. _'Why am I sleeping on the mission room floor?'_

Then he remembered the night's events and bolted over to Artemis' side. He was pleased to see his speed was back.

He gently lifted Artemis up, and gently patted her face. "He, Beautiful, wake up," he said softly.

Artemis stirred and opened her eyes. "What happened, Baywatch?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Batman (the real one) as he and Doctor Fate stepped through the Zeta Tubes. Batman shot a glare at Superman, before continuing "For the last three hours the Cave has been in lockdown, and no communication attempts were able to get through, and Doctor Fate has reported that there was chaos magic present here tonight. So start talking."

It seemed the people who had thought they were someone else throughout the incident had no memory of it, so it was up to those that did to explain the best they could.

When they were finished, Doctor Fate began working on spells to keep Klarion out from then on, as well as hopefully make him forget the location. Garfield and Green Arrow were let out of the closet, and Billy raced for the showers to clean off the flour that was covering him. He'd had enough of being a ghost for one night.

Everyone who had lost their powers, got them back, and everyone who gained powers from the experience lost them again (except Red Tornado still had some of the emotions he'd experienced during his time as a human, though he reported that they were weaker now, but he was going to fix that). No more wizard Dick, and Slayer Artemis.

After he was sure it was safe, Doctor Fate let Wally keep the ugly green mask as a souvenir.

Artemis was pretty disappointed that she couldn't remember being Buffy, she would have liked experiencing having powers for a while.

Roy was very interested in what Speedy had said. Speedy's story of blanking out in an alleyway matched up to his own implanted memories. He was also very worried when he was told about Speedy feeling pain in his arm.

The League searched for a reason for Klarion's actions, but all searches came up empty. His motives could have been anything from a distraction, to him being bored and decided to stir up trouble.

All in all it was one party they'd never forget.

"So, same time next year?" asked Garfield.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N What'd ya think of my Halloween chapter, it's a month early but oh well. The Triwizard tournament selection happens on the real Halloween so the Team celebrated early. Also I made Hermione a cat for this in honor of a cat I pet-sitted for this summer that was named after her.

A big Thank-You to **AriLivesnotDylan** for the suggestion that helped inspire this chapter.

_I own nothing_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 30, 5:57 P.M.**

The day had finally arrived. The entire Team, along with Captain Marvel, who had volunteered to be the League representative for today (the League was going to alternate for each event), were going to Hogwarts to compete in the tournament.

"Two minutes till arrival," reported Miss Martian, as she steered the bioship towards the castle.

"Everyone sure they have what they need?" asked Aqualad. He asked because the Team was going to be staying overnight at the castle until a Champion was picked. Then they would be given their portkeys so they could come and go as they pleased.

Everyone gave an affirmative, and both Beast Boy and Captain Marvel could hardly contain their excitement.

Miss Martian landed the bioship on the grass in front of the castle, and the Team filed out. They were met with the stares and whispers of hundreds of students. At Dumbledore's prompting the students all began to clap. Dumbledore then came forward to greet them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore shaking Captain Marvel's hand.

Cap grinned. "Hi, you must be, uh Duffledore-" he said causing several students to laugh.

Kid Flash elbowed him. "Dumbledore," he whispered.

Captain Marvel turned red. "R-right, Dumbledore, sorry. Um, I'm Captain Marvel, and these of course are Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket, and Beast Boy," he said pointing to each one in turn. "Oh, and Superboy brought along his pets, Wolf and Sphere, and Beast Boy's pet monkey, Monkey."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be happy to care for them. Unfortunately he is a bit busy at the moment. You and your group are the first ones here, would you rather wait outside until the others arrive, or step inside the castle to warm up?"

The heroes had a quick telepathic conversation, and Captain Marvel cheerfully said, "We'll stay outside. It'll be cool to see the others come."

The Team all moved to the side to wait. They didn't have to wait long, as Dumbledore announced that the delegation of Beauxbaton was approaching.

As they watched as a pale blue horse-drawn carriage, pulled by about a dozen giant winged horses landed next to the bioship.

When the door of the carriage opened, a woman stepped out, followed by some students. There was only one word to describe the woman, huge.

"Is she on venom, or something?" Kid Flash heard Artemis whisper to Rocket.

Like when the Team had arrived, the Hogwarts students clapped politely, and Dumbledore (along with Captain Marvel, just to be polite) offered that they either wait for the Durmstrang students, or go inside to warm up.

The large woman was the headmaster of Beauxbaton, named was Madame Maxime, declined waiting in the cold, and she and her students filed into Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, Superboy cocked his head, like he was listening to something, and Wolf's ears perked up.

"There's a sound coming from the lake," he said. "Like water draining out of a bathtub, mixed with a waterfall."

The Team looked at him in confusion, the turned their attention to the lake. As they watched they saw the surface of the lake start to bubble, and swirl, and getting stronger as time went on until it became a whirlpool. By then the rest of the Team could hear what Superboy was talking about, and so could the Hogwarts students, who were all turning to the source of the sound.

Slowly out of the whirlpool rose a large black ship. The ship docked near the shore of the lake, and the students disembarked.

When Dumbledore, and Captain Marvel went to welcome them, Dumbledore referred to the Durmstrang headmaster as Professor Karkaroff.

Karkaroff gave them a friendly greeting, then turned his attention to one of his students. The sight of that student caused a great stir among the Hogwarts students, and a minute later, Kid Flash saw why. The student was Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker who flew so well at the Cup.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

After that they all went inside. The Beauxbaton students had taken their seats at the Ravenclaw table, and (much to Ron's visible disappointment) the Durmstrang students all sat with the Slytherins.

Without thinking Kid Flash sat down at the Gryffindor table, and the rest of the Team followed him.

Captain Marvel also moved to sit with them, but Dumbledore called, "There's no need for that, Captain, we have a seat for you at the head table."

Captain Marvel looked startled, and a bit disappointed. "Oh, right, of course." He flew over and sat down at the seat that Dumbledore had pointed to.

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore, who had remained standing, began his speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and- most particularly- guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

A Beauxbaton girl let out a rude laugh. "No one's making you stay!" Kid Flash heard Hermione hiss from farther down the table.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates filled with food, and everyone began eating. This was one of the things Kid Flash missed about Hogwarts, he could eat as much as he wanted without having to worry about eating his parents out of house and home.

He began him usual routine of scarfing down everything in sight, when Artemis smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What?" he said, glaring at his girlfriend.

She shot him an annoyed look. "We're guests here, Baywatch. Would it kill you to use some table manners?"

Kid Flash pouted, but did as she said.

The Team was given some dinner entertainment when the girl who had laughed came over to the Gryffindor table and asked to take a pudding. The girl was very pretty, and resembled the veela that Kid Flash had seen at the Cup. She seemed to have the same effect on men, as several stared at her as though mesmerized.

Kid Flash watched in amusement as Ron's face turned purple, and he let her take the pudding away, and stared after as she left.

Once again, none of the boys on the Team were effected, which helped prove the theory that they were immune to it thanks to the Martian mind-shield.

A while into dinner, both Mr. Bagman, and Mr. Crouch arrived and joined the head table. Kid Flash figured it was because they helped organize he tournament.

Once dinner was over Dumbledore stood up again and said, "The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a round of applause before Dumbledore continued. He explained that Bagman and Crouch had been the major forces to get the Tournament up and running again, and would be joining the school heads, and whichever Justice League representative was there that week, in judging the competition.

When he was done explaining that he told Filch to bring the casket. Filch came to the head table carrying an ancient wooded box encrusted with jewels.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore, as Filch placed the chest down in front of the head table, "and have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in different ways… their prowess- their daring- their powers of deduction- and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, our champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating parties. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore used his wand to open the chest and pulled out a wooden goblet that seemed to be full of flames.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champions must write their name and party clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore explained. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their party. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessed to all those wishing to compete."

He then gestured to the Team. "To demonstrate this, may I ask that the young heroes please come forward and present their names?"

The Team exchanged glances, and (with the exception of Beast Boy, who was cheering for Miss Martian, "Go Sis!") stood up and walked over to Dumbledore and the cup.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore provided them with quills and parchment to write their names on.

Kid flash quickly scribbled down, '_Kid Flash, Justice League.'_ And waited till Robin finished putting his name in before tossing it into the goblet. With each name entered the fire in the goblet would turn red for an instant before returning to blue. When the last of the Team submitted their names (Miss Martian was nervous about the fire and kept drawing back until Superboy came up behind her, and guided her hand to drop her name in), they returned to their seats and Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be taken lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binging, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet."

The Team nodded as he said that. They had all been told this before after they had accepted the mission. They knew the rules.

"Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all," Dumbledore concluded.

With that everyone got up and began to leave the hall. There was a slight hold up at the door, apparently Karkaroff got distracted by Harry, but it was quickly resolved.

The Team was going to spend the night in the bioship. Everyone but Kid Flash headed out to do that, but Kid Flash slipped away, and kept hidden until he caught up to the Golden Trio. He waited until they were alone before approaching them.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Wal-" Ron started to say, but Kid Flash placed his hand over his cousin's mouth.

"Shh, codename while in uniform remember. Do you want Batman to find out you slipped?" Kid Flash said.

Both Ron and Harry paled. After their last encounter with Batman, they knew better than to get on his bad side.

"That's kinda why I caught up to you," Kid Flash continued. He pulled back his glove to reveal the glamour band. "This band is supposed to use a glamour charm to keep people from figuring out my identity, unless you already know I'm me. Doctor Fate used some serious mojo on it to make it happen, but there's one last loose end." He looked at Harry. "We need to know if it even fools the Marauder's Map."

Understanding flashed across Harry's face, and he pulled it out of his pocket, and said _**"I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good."**_

The map appeared on the parchment showing exactly where everyone was, but Kid Flash only had eyes for one dot, his own.

When he spotted it he was relieved to see that it said _'Kid Flash'_ instead of _'Wally West'_ like it had last year.

With that out of the way Kid Flash said good night and went to join his Team.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N so the Team has come to Hogwarts and is all signed in to the Tournament. You'll find out which Team member is the champion next chapter.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**October 31, 1:46 P.M.**

The next morning Kid Flash took the Team on a tour of Hogwarts. To hide the fact that he already knew so much about the place he gave then entire tour through the mind link so it would look like they were just exploring on their own, though they did get a few strange looks. When they finished they went to the Ms. McGonagall's office and were given their portkeys.

After the tour they had lunch, then were stumped at what to do next. Eventually the Team caved to Robin's suggestion that they sit in the entrance hall and scope out their possible competition as they entered their names into the goblet.

It turns out they had missed seeing the Durmstrang students enter their names. However they did get there in time to see Fred and George hurry excitedly into the hall followed by their friend, Lee Jordan. The three of them had a quick conversation with the Golden Trio, who were also watching the goblet, which Superboy overheard.

_"They're saying they took an Aging Potion, and they think it's enough to fool the Age Line,"_ Superboy reported to the others.

_"Will it?"_ asked Beast Boy.

_"Probably not, but we'll see,"_ said Zatanna.

Kid Flash watched as one of the twins stepped over the line. When nothing seemed to happen, the other twin followed. Both twins raised their hands to put their names in the goblet, but before they could there was a sizzling noise and the both of them were blasted back across the Age Line and landed painfully several feet away. As the twins started to get back up there was a loud popping sound and both twins grew long white beards. The entire hall burst out laughing at the sight of them, and Dumbledore showed up and told them to head to the Hospital Wing to join the other underage students who tried to age themselves into the tournament.

After that bit of entertainment, Hermione got up and made her way over to the Team carrying a box. She then explained loudly for the entire hall to hear about E.L.F. and the miseries of house-elves. Kid Flash couldn't help but notice that the majority of the students in the room were shaking their heads in disgust, or looking embarrassed about Hermione. Those looks all changed to shock when Aqualad, speaking for the Team, agreed to support her campaign.

"But it's what they live for!" called one flabbergasted Hufflepuff.

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "Is it really what they live for, or is it what bigots like you are forcing them to live for."

The student body continued to shout protests as the Team signed Hermione's member list and paid muggle money to join.

One comment in particular made Miss Martian angry. "They aren't human! Who cares if they're enslaved?"

Miss Martian glared at the person who said that. "I'm not human either, are you going to make me work for you too."

The Gryffindor who had said that shrank back at her glare, and stuttered, "Yes, well, you look-"

"So because I look human I'm excused," said Miss Martian. "News flash, I'm a shape-shifter, this isn't my true form."

Several people looked startled at that.

To defuse the tension Aqualad stepped forward. "Please understand. We are from several different cultures than you, so to us what Miss Granger here is describing is atrocious. I am from Atlantis, and in Atlantis if anyone treated creatures in such a way they would be severely punished."

"Yeah," said Robin. "And don't forget most of us are American. You know, land of the _free_, home of the brave."

"Ever heard of the American Civil War," Rocket pointed out. "Slavery was outlawed after that, and I thought that had spread to the rest of the world. Guess not."

"Even on Mars we don't treat people like that," said Miss Martian.

"But they're not-" protested a Slytherin.

"They're sentient aren't they?" asked Kid Flash. "They have their own thoughts and feelings?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then they deserve to be treated like people, not animals," said Superboy.

After the team finished signing up they left the hall and headed back to the bioship. When Kid Flash glanced back over his shoulder as they left, he saw a huge crowd forming around Hermione as several people began clamoring to join E.L.F. Whether they were joining because the Team had brought up good points, or simply because a bunch of cool superheroes joined therefor making E.L.F. cool now too, it seemed Hermione would be getting a lot more support from now on.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Later that evening, after the Halloween feast, everyone at Hogwarts waited impatiently for the Goblet of Fire to make its decision about the champions.

Finally the fire in the goblet turned red and it began to spark. Suddenly the fire flared upward and a piece of paper fluttered out of it.

Dumbledore caught the paper and read it. "The champion for Durmstrang," he announced, "will be Viktor Krum!"

The hall erupted into applause, as Krum got up, and stepped into the room behind the Great Hall.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron from farther down the table.

Miss Martian raised an eyebrow. "Why does he think that?" she asked in reference to Ron's statement. "Does he think that because the guy's famous, or because he's a good Quidditch player?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Knowing my cousin, probably both."

The applause died down as the goblet turned red again and spat out another slip of paper out.

Again, Dumbledore caught it and announced, "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

The veela girl got up from the Ravenclaw and followed Krum through the side door, causing several boys to swoon as she passed.

Artemis stared at the girl in disbelief. "Is this a tournament or a beauty contest?" she asked.

Aqualad said, "Now I'm sure the goblet does not factor looks-"

He was cut off from speaking as the goblet once again spat a name out, and Dumbledore announced, "The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

"You were saying, Kaldur?" asked Rocket over the thunderous applause of the Hufflepuffs, as a pretty boy from their table got up and followed the other two through the back door.

Aqualad frowned. "Well, I'm sure looks aren't the only factor."

They quieted down in anticipation as the goblet turned red for a fourth time, and spat out the name that could only be one of theirs. Dumbledore caught the paper and announced, "The champion representing the Justice League will be, Kid Flash!"

It took Kid Flash a minute to register that it was his name that had been called. It wasn't until Robin punched his arm and told him to go, that he got up.

"I guess that scraps the beauty contest theory," Artemis said as he started to walk away.

He turned back and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Aw, come on Arty, you know I'm hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Just go, Baywatch."

Kid Flash grinned and ran across the hall and through the door, causing the goblet and all the candles in the room to flicker.

He found himself inside a smaller room filled with paintings. The three school champions were all sitting quietly by the fireplace.

When he walked in, Krum looked him over in a way that reminded him of Batman evaluating if someone was a threat. Delacour also looked him over, then sniffed and turned her head like he wasn't worth her attention. Cedric on the other hand gave him a friendly smile and came over to shake his hand.

"Congratulations. Kid Flash, was it?" he said. "Looks like this will be an interesting competition."

Delacour let out another sniff.

Kid Flash returned Cedric's grin and said, "I hear you man. But just so you know, I'm in it to win it. Especially since my girlfriend will be watching."

Cedric chuckled. "The blond girl in green? I saw you glaring on those Hufflepuffs who tried to flirt with her earlier."

"Yup," said Kid Flash with a grin.

"Well, may the best man, or woman, win," Cedric said with a glance towards Delacour, who seemed to be ignoring them.

Their friendly conversation was interrupted by the door behind them opening again, and Kid Flash was surprised to see Harry step in.

The other champions also looked at him in surprise. "What is it? Asked Delacour as Harry walked up to them. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to find the right words, when the door opened again, and Bagman entered the room looking excited.

"Extraordinary!" said Bagman as he pulled Harry closer to them. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady. May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the _fifth_ Triwizard champion?"

Whatever surprise the champions had been feeling, it just doubled after that statement. Kid Flash shot a surprised look at Harry, who shook his head and mouthed, 'I didn't do it.'

Kid flash had a sinking feeling that Dumbledore's reasons for inviting the Team had just been proven right.

Delacour on the other hand, shook her head and laughed, complementing Bagman on his joke.

When Bagman told them it was no joke, Delacour protested that Harry couldn't compete because he was too young. Bagman explained that the age restriction was only relevant to the people hosting the event, the Goblet of Fire didn't care either way, and since Harry's name came out he had to compete.

After that the doors opened again, and in came Dumbledore, Captain Marvel, Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Ms. McGonagall, and Snape.

Delacour quickly complained to Madame Maxime about Harry competing. The teachers didn't pay much attention to the champions as they began to squabble among themselves about Hogwarts having a second champion, and Madame Maxime and Karkaroff insisted that they resubmit their student's names so it would be fair.

While this was going on, Kid Flash and Captain Marvel moved over to stand by Harry.

"I didn't put my name in," he hissed, once they were close enough to hear.

"Yeah, I figure that out when I saw your fish impression," Kid flash whispered back. "Try telling it to them, though."

Finally Dumbledore turned to Harry and asked, "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No," said Harry.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"_No_," Harry insisted.

The teachers squabbled amongst themselves a bit more, before turning to Bagman and Crouch for answers.

"We must follow the rules," said Crouch, "and the rules clearly state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"But," said Captain Marvel, "Harry didn't put his name in, so doesn't that mean whoever did put his name in should compete instead. I mean, you don't want to compete, do you Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"It's not about who puts the name in," said Crouch. "It's about whose name comes out. And since it was Potter's name… He has to compete, Captain. There are terrible magical repercussions otherwise."

The two heroes shot apologetic looks at Harry, who shoulders slumped and he kept his eyes on the floor.

Maxime and Karkaroff both insisted that they resubmit their students' names so that the competition would be fair. Unfortunately the Goblet had gone out, and wouldn't ignite again until the next tournament.

Karkaroff was just threatening to leave, when a man limped through the door and called his bluff. Kid Flash looked over at the man, and realized it was Mad-Eye Moody. His cousin was right, between the guy's overlarge left eyeball and his scar covered face, he did look freaky.

Moody went on to explain his theory, which was that someone had submitted Harry's name in order to have him killed.

Some of the teachers protested, but Moody pointed out the flaws in each of their arguments. He also pointed out that it would have taken some very powerful magic to trick the Goblet of Fire into giving Harry's name on top of Cedric's.

Karkaroff continued to complain until Moody came very close to threatening him, before Dumbledore intervened. Dumbledore told them that there was no choice, but to just go with it. Harry was going to have to compete in the tournament, whether he liked it or not.

Mr. Crouch went on to tell them about their first task, "The first task is to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… in anyone really… very important…"

He trailed off for a second and Kid Flash wondered if he was sick, he certainly looked like he was.

"The first task will take place on November twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of Judges. The champions are not to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge with only their wands, or in Kid Flash's case, one piece of equipment that he can carry of his choosing. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted form end-of-year tests."

Kid Flash snorted. "I should be so lucky."

After that everyone said good night, and Kid Flash and Captain Marvel went to join the rest of the Team.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Doo dodo doot doo, the champion ladies and gentleman. Just so you know, I didn't just do this because Wally's the main character (as well as my favorite). I kept track of everyone's votes on who should be the champion and Wally won. The final vote was:

Wally-24

Zatanna-13

Kaldur-10

Conner-7

M'gann-2

Artemis-1

Rocket-1

And a few people voted for Robin, even though I said it definitely wouldn't be him.

I'm sorry if you wanted someone else to be champion, but majority rules, and I had an idea that I could add to it, which you'll find out in the next chapter.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Mount Justice**

**November 1, 10:21 EDT**

The next day the Team returned to the Cave to report to Batman what had happened. After Wally finished giving his account about what happened in the back room Batman's eyes narrowed and he said, "So it seems Dumbledore's suspicions have proven correct."

"It certainly looks that way," said Kaldur.

Batman was silent for a moment before he began dishing out orders. "I want at least two Team members at Hogwarts everyday after your school is over. You may work the shifts out for yourselves. I also want a list of suspects turned in to me by tomorrow, understood."

When the Team nodded, Batman turned his attention to Kid Flash. "I will inform the League that you were chosen. We will increase your training to better equip you for your upcoming tasks. You are to report to the Bat Cave every night at eight for training."

Wally bit back a groan. _'Translation, I'm going to get the stuffing beat out of me.'_

M'gann seemed to hear that thought and sent him an apologetic smile.

Batman swept out of the room to go over their reports more thoroughly.

Once he was out of earshot, Wally's shoulders slumped and he groaned. "Great, Bat Training. I'm too young to die."

The Team laughed at Wally's misfortune, and they moved to the living room to talk things over.

"One thing I don't get is, why me?" Wally wondered around. "I'm not saying I'm not awesome, 'cause I am. But why did the goblet pick me to be Team champion? I honestly thought it'd be Dick, or maybe Zatanna."

"I've been wondering that myself," said Dick.

The Team was silent a moment as they thought about it until M'gann smacked her head.

"Hello Megan," she said. "The goblet is set to pick the most qualified _wizard_ or _witch_ to be the champion."

Dick caught on to what she was saying. "And without Jinx as a Team representative, Wally was the only person under that category to submit a name."

Garfield shot a confused look at Zatanna. "I thought you were a witch."

"I'm a magician," said Zatanna. "There's a difference."

Wally looked around at his friends. "That doesn't seem fair. It was rigged from the start."

Kaldur placed his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Fret not, my friend. It was an oversight we were all blind too. Besides, we do not envy your position."

"Especially when the extra training with Batman is thrown into the mix," joked Artemis.

Wally groaned again. "Don't remind me."

"Cheer up, Wally," said Garfield. "You have magic too."

"No I don't," said Wally. At Garfield and some of the other Team members' confused looks he explained, "Wally West is a wizard. If Kid Flash is discovered to be a wizard too, then even with the Glamour Charms it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together."

"And even if they don't figure it out, they might try to make KF enroll in one of their schools, which would just complicate things even more," Artemis pointed out.

"Okay, no magic, noted," said Garfield.

"I can't even take my wand to the school," said Wally. "If that Moody guy sees that I have one it'll be pretty obvious I'm a wizard."

"That reminds me," said Dick with a devious look on his face. "Hey Wally, you want to help me with a little experiment?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 2, 11:22 P.M.**

The Team had been given permission to sit in on the school classes if they wanted, to further their learning about the wizarding world. Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin were currently doing so for Harry's Care of Magical Creatures class. Normally they'd be at school at this time, but since Bruce Wayne funded Gotham Academy (which had finally opened again after the Poison Ivy incedent) he pulled some strings to get them out of classes, placing them on Hogwarts duty every few days in the mornings and afternoons until the rest of the Team got out of school.

The three heroes watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin students made half-hearted attempts to take the Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk.

"I'm starting to be glad I'm home schooled this year," Kid Flash muttered so that only Robin and Artemis could hear him, causing them to snicker.

One of the Slytherins, a girl with long red hair that Kid Flash didn't now the name of (Sundra, or Sandy, or something like that), came over to them looking annoyed. "I know the headmaster said you guys could sit in on classes, but why are you here? Do you just want to see us make a fool of ourselves?"

Robin shook his head and flashed her a grin (one that Bruce had no doubt taught him for his playboy image). "No, we're just here to scope out the competition," he said, pointing over at Harry, who was talking to Hagrid. That was the excuse the team had agreed to give when they were on duty to watch Harry's back.

The Slytherin girl blushed a bit. "Um, okay. Good luck with that." Then she giggled. "That might set Potter on edge, that'll be fun to watch."

The Slytherin girl moved back over to be near her Blast-Ended Skrewt, which from the looks of things she had tied to a tree, and was spending the class trying to avoid going too close to it.

After lunch the three heroes went up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom a few minutes before class. As they walked in the classroom Robin and Kid Flash walked up to Moody, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Hey, you're Moody, right?" asked Kid Flash. "I heard that eye of your can see through solid objects."

Moody gave a grunt of confirmation, but didn't pay attention to Kid Flash or Robin.

"Did you know Superman has a power like that too?" asked Robin, unperturbed.

"Don't care," said Moody, still not looking at Robin.

"Can you see what's inside this?" Kid Flash asked, as Robin held a box in front of Moody's face, blocking his view of everything else.

When it became clear Robin wasn't going to move Moody swiveled his magic eye to look at the box. After staring at it for a moment he frowned. "A knife," he finally said.

Robin grinned. "Nope." He opened the lead lined box to reveal a shard of kryptonite that Batman had always insisted he carry.

Robin turned back to Artemis. "The experiment was successful," he called. "He can't see through what Superman can't see through."

Moody looked furious. Mostly because they didn't tell him what it was he couldn't see through.

The heroes then moved to the back of the room as students started to trickle in.

Once all the students had arrived Moody announced that he was going to put them under the Imperius Curse to demonstrate it's power and see if any of them can resist it.

"But- but you said it's illegal, Professor," Hermione protested. "You said- to use it against another human was-"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody as he waved his wand to clear a space in the room. "If you'd rather learn the hard way- when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely- fine by me. You're excused. Off you go," he finished pointing towards the door.

Hermione turned pink and said she didn't want to leave before moving to get in line with the other students.

"Remind me to ask Dumbledore about this later," whispered Robin.

The heroes had tensed when they had heard what the lesson plan was and had wanted to leave, but none of them did. Moody was still a suspect, and they had to be sure he wasn't going to do anything to the students while they were under his control. They watched as one by one Kid Flash's classmates were put under the spell and made to do silly things. It wasn't until Harry was put under that something different happened.

When Harry was put under the spell he was ordered to jump onto a desk. He looked like he was about to do it, but he hesitated. When Moody finally said 'now' he made a strange movement, like he was jumping and trying not to jump at the same time.

Moody commended Harry, saying, "Now, _that's_ more like it! Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention- watch his eyes, that's where you see it- very good Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

Moody then put him under the curse several more times until Harry could throw it off completely.

After that it was back to dazed students doing whatever they were told. However, when Moody was about to enchant Parvati he changed the target of the spell at the last moment and sent it at Robin.

Kid Flash saw it coming and jumped in front of his best friend. When the spell hit him he barely registered that he didn't feel any different and he shot forward and punched Moody hard in the jaw, making him fall flat on his back.

Moody stared up at him in shock. "You're not under the spell?" he said in surprise.

That fact had only just registered to Kid Flash himself. He exchanged looks with his teammates. Looks like Cure Tech made them immune to something else.

Kid Flash pushed those thoughts away as he glared down at Moody. "Don't you _ever_ do something like that again." He said through clenched teeth.

He and the rest of the heroes left the classroom after that. As the door closed behind them they heard Moody telling the students that they should follow the Kid Flash's example of constant vigilance.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Gotham City**

**November 2, 16:11 EDT**

The three of them went strait to the Bat Cave after they were relieved of Hogwarts duty. Needless to say, Batman was furious when he heard what Moody had tried to do to Dick. Dick actually had to talk him out of going after the man and dangling him off a bridge. Wally almost felt slightly bad for the guy, for when Batman came to the school to be the League representative.

Once they calmed DaddyBats down they told him the rest of what happened. Batman found the fact that Cure Tech may have kept them from being controlled by the Imperius Curse interesting, but he still had Martian Manhunter come by and double check (M'gann was on Hogwarts duty with Garfield).

Once Manhunter cleared Wally (and Dick for good measure), Batman sent Wally and Artemis home. As They left they heard Batman muttering about finding out just how many types of mind control they were immune to now. He also seemed to be planning to line some of the Team's equipment and uniforms in lead to keep Moody from being nosey.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I know the Imperius lesson was set before the Tournament started, but I moved it to after because I wanted Wally to be there, and not hear about it in another flashback. Moody's not doing himself any favors in Batman's mind. Also the Slytherin girl is an OC that I'll probably never use again. She's based off me, I'm a Slytherin on Pottermore.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Mount Justice**

**November 7, 17:45 EST**

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" asked Harry nervously.

M'gann shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just checking your head to make sure you don't have any residual mind control from Moody's spell."

Batman had insisted that Ron and Harry come to the Cave and have their minds checked as soon as they could possibly get away without anyone noticing. Hermione had been subjected to the same thing when she had come to training the day of the Imperius lesson. The Golden Trio didn't have Cure Tech in their systems so Batman had insisted they make sure.

Harry closed his eyes and winced as M'gann's eyes began to glow as she touched his forehead. A minute or two later she pulled back and said, "There, you're clean."

Harry opened is eyes in surprise. "I didn't feel anything."

M'gann smiled. "I told you it wouldn't hurt.

Ron, who had already been brain scanned, let out a snort on the other side of the room. That was one of the things that seemed strange to Wally. Since coming to the Cave, Ron and Harry had been doing their best to stay as far from each other as possible, avoiding eye contact, and not speaking a single sentence to each other.

Apparently Garfield noticed too. "Are you two having a fight?" he asked them.

Both boys shot each other dirty looks, and Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Yes, they're having a fight. And they're both acting like right idiots about it."

"Hey!" protested both boys.

"What happened?" asked Kaldur.

Neither boy answered. Finally Harry said childishly, "He started it."

That caused Ron to yell at Harry for being an attention seeking glory hound, to which Harry replied that Ron was a jealous idiot for not believing him. They looked like they were going to continue like that, but one glare from Batman shut them up.

It took a few minutes, but eventually they figured out that Ron was mad and jealous that Harry was in the tournament and Harry wasn't even trying to patch things up, and was mad that Ron didn't believe that he didn't put his name in the cup.

"But you guys are best friends," said Garfield. "Like Wally and Robin are. And Roy and Kaldur."

Harry looked a bit ashamed. "I didn't want to fight. I don't even want to compete in the tournament, but apparently bad things will happen if I don't."

Ron also looked ashamed, but he also looked like he didn't want to admit it so he said nothing.

"Regardless," said Batman stepping in and looking down at Harry. "Since you will also be competing in this tournament, you are to report to the Cave every weekend with Jinx. You'll be training along side Kid Flash in preparation."

Batman left before Harry could even protest.

"But I'm not on this Team," Harry called after him. When it was clear Batman wasn't coming back he glanced at the others. "I'm not on the Team, so can he really give me orders like that?"

Dick shrugged. "You can try not following them, but only if you want to find out what happens to people who get on Batman's bad side."

Harry paled. "On second thought, a little extra training never killed anyone."

"You've never trained with Batman then," Wally grumbled.

Harry looked even more nervous.

"I think I believe you now, Harry," said Ron, as he stared down the Zeta Tube Batman had left through. "You'd have to be mental to wish this on yourself."

Harry smiled, and Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered about how stupid boys were. By the time Hermione took the boys back to Hogwarts they were best friends again.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 9, 1:26 P.M.**

Kid Flash and Robin were poking around the Potions classroom before the Golden Trio's next class. The two of them were doing their best to drive Snape insane by constantly asking stupid questions, and ignoring his thinly veiled threats and constant glaring.

Kid Flash was about to ask what the beetles eyes were for a second time, when he became aware of the sound of a scuffle going on outside the classroom door. Apparently Robin and Snape had heard it too, and the three of them went to the door to look outside. They opened the door just in time to see Harry and Blondie shoot spells at each other. Both spells missed and Harry's hit one of Blondie's goons, and Blondie's spell hit Hermione.

The goon yelled in pain as large boils began sprouting on his nose, and Hermione whimpered and clutched her mouth. Ron rushed over to Hermione and tried to pull her hands away revealing that her two front teeth were growing at an alarming rate.

"And what is this noise about?" asked Snape stepping in. He pointed at Blondie and told him to explain. Blondie tried to pin it all on Harry, and Harry tried to tell what really happened, but Snape ignored him. Snape sent the goon, whose name was Goyle to the Hospital Wing.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" shouted Ron as he dragged her over for Snape to see. "_Look!_"

Hermione's teeth were now past her chin, and she was doing her best to hide them.

Snape glowered at her and said, "I see no difference."

Hermione whimpered, and looked like she was about to cry.

Angrily Kid Flash stepped forward and said, "Then I suggest getting glasses, you're obviously going blind in your old age." He then scooped Hermione up bridal style and ran her to the Hospital Wing. He trusted that Robin would stay behind to troll Snape and Blondie.

Behind him as he ran he heard both Ron and Harry shouting at Snape, which ended when Snape shouted that they both had detention, and took fifty points off from Gryffindor.

Kid Flash was able to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing in record time. He set her down on one of the beds and told Madame Pomfrey about what happened. The nurse wasted no time using a spell to shrink Hermione's teeth back down to size.

As soon as she was done, Goyle arrived and Madame Pomfrey bustled off to care for him.

Hermione gave Kid Flash a smile and asked, "What do you think?"

Kid Flash looked her teeth over and said, "Looks good." He then noticed something else. "You had her shrink your teeth down more then she had to, didn't you?"

Hermione grinned. She had always had larger than usual front teeth, but now they were normal sized. "Yes. I've wanted to shrink them down for years, but my parents (they're both dentists) they wanted me to do it the muggle way. With braces, you know."

Kid Flash chuckled. "Well it looks like you'll have to disappoint them."

Her smile faded a bit. "You didn't have to do that, you know. Now Professor Snape is going to hate you."

Kid Flash shrugged. "He already hated me."

"No he hates you you, he didn't hate Kid Flash."

Kid Flash snickered. "After all me and Rob did to annoy him before you guys showed up, I think he already hates KF me more then me me. What was that all about anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's stupid. Malfoy and the other Slytherins made these badges that say that they support Cedric and insult Harry. Harry's already tense from the pressure of all this, so when Malfoy called me a Mudblood on top of that, I guess he just snapped."

Kid Flash winced. "Ouch, the guy can't catch a break, can he?"

After she was let out of the Hospital Wing, Kid Flash began walking Hermione to the library. After the fiasco outside the Potions classroom, Kid Flash had managed to talk her into skipping the rest of the class.

As they walked there an excitable First year, who Hermione introduced as Dennis Creevey, came running up to Kid Flash. "Hi, you're Flash Kid aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione giggled, and Kid Flash scowled. "It's Kid Flash."

Dennis turned pink. "Right, sorry. Anyway, I'm supposed to take you upstairs."

Kid Flash exchanged glances with Hermione. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Bagman wants all the champions, and I think there'll be taking a photograph…"

That made more sense, it was a publicity thing. Unfortunately for Bagman, Batman had ordered the Team to avoid publicity as much as they possibly could (impossible though it may seem). Especially until he finished running background checks on all of the Daily Prophet's employees.

"Tell them sorry, but I'm not interested," said Kid Flash. He then walked past Dennis and started to continue on down the stairs, with Hermione following him.

"But the photo…?" Dennis called after them.

"There are plenty online. Just tell them to Photoshop me in," Kid Flash called over his shoulder.

"Wizards have _Photoshop_?"

Once the two heroes got out of earshot, Hermione burst out laughing.

Kid Flash shot her an annoyed look. "Is the butchering of my name really that funny?"

Hermione couldn't stop giggling. "What? No, I was just imagining the look on Mr. Bagman's face when Dennis tells him to use Photoshop," she said between chuckles.

Kid Flash thought about that for a moment, then laughed too.

After Kid Flash dropped Hermione off at the library he left to try and find Robin. As he was walking through the entrance hall he spotted Robin being hounded by a woman with a curly hairdo and flashy jeweled glasses.

As Kid Flash got closer, intending to tell the woman to leave his best friend alone, she spotted him and she rushed over till she was right in front of him.

"You're Kid Flash, correct?" she asked, with a strangely hungry look that was familiar to Kid flash, though he couldn't figure out where.

"Uh, yeah," he said as the woman leaned closer and was invading his personal space.

"Rita Skeeter," she said holding out her hand. "I'm from the Daily Prophet, may I have a few words?"

Now Kid Flash remembered where he'd seen the look on her face before. It was the look that most reporters got when they were perusing an important story. He'd seen a less pronounced version on his Aunt Iris' face numerous times, and he'd also seen it from other reporters who had tried to question him after he helped avert some crisis.

The woman's name was also familiar to him as well. She was one of the people Batman had red flagged during his background checks and was labeled under 'Avoid All Contact.' It wasn't because the woman was dangerous, physically she was harmless. However the woman was known to be even nosier than Lois Lane, and that was saying something. Batman was concerned about her unearthing some secrets that she shouldn't know.

"No comment," said Kid Flash, and he tried to step around her to reach Robin, who was giving him a pointed look over her shoulder.

Rita Skeeter moved to block him. "Please it will just take one teensy second."

"No comment," Kid Flash repeated and used his speed to duck around her and start to follow Robin back up the entrance hall stairs.

Skeeter reached out and grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. "Please, if you would just give me-"

"Ms. Skeeter, I think I need to remind you of the legal documents that Batman sent to the Daily Prophet after the connections between the Justice League and the Ministry of Magic were established," said Robin calmly. "No minors connected to the League can be questioned or interrogated with out a guardian or League member present, unless the minor is willing to give statements freely. KF clearly doesn't want to give any statements and you are aware of the penalties of your continued persistence, right?"

Skeeter paled and released Kid Flash's hand. "Oh, yes of course I remember. But I assumed Kid Flash was of age…"

"I'm sixteen," said Kid Flash. "And the documents were using the American muggle version of minor, so I'm still under eighteen."

"Also, let me remind you that the League has several sponsors who are not above suing you for all you're worth if you publish false information about it's junior members," said Robin. It was an exaggeration, but it did its work on Skeeter.

"I-I see," said Skeeter, looking very put out. "I'll be on my way then."

She briskly walked out of the school. A short man, who had come over to stand next to her, snapped a picture of Kid Flash before hurrying out after her.

Once Kid Flash blinked the spots out of his eyes, he turned his attention back to Robin. "Speaking of age," he said with the subtly of an elephant, "you do remember what's in two days…"

He couldn't tell through the mask, but Kid Flash was pretty sure his best friend was rolling his eyes. "How could I forget," he replied.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N So Ron and Harry made up, and Dick and Wally were able to keep Rita from asking questions directly. However, what she overhears in beetle form is a different story. Up next Wally's 17th birthday, lets see if he can top last year.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Central City**

**November 11, 07:17 EST**

When Wally's alarm clock woke him up that morning he shot strait up in bed and let out a whoop. It was his seventeenth birthday today.

Humming the birthday song he went into the kitchen to have breakfast with his parents. After they both wished him a happy birthday and Aunt Iris gave a shout out from the TV like last year, the West family settled down at the table to eat.

Wally was just helping himself to his twelfth helping of pancakes, when his mother looked up from the Daily Prophet and asked, "Er, Wally, is this true?"

Confused, Wally took the paper and read the front-page article. He quickly became glad that Robin had threatened Rita Skeeter into submission about interviewing him. He had a feeling his interview with her would have ended up a lot like this.

Instead of writing a short article about the Triwizard Tournament and it's champions, Rita Skeeter had written a three page article all about Harry, and reporting things that Wally was sure Harry would never say if his life depended on it. After speed-reading much of the article he at last found the part about the other champions, which was really just their names on the very last line. Krum and Delacour's names were misspelled, although Wally's name was spelled correctly (he wasn't sure if it was because she was still scared of what Robin said, or because it was hard to misspell Kid Flash without looking like an idiot), and Cedric wasn't mentioned at all, making it look like Harry was the only Hogwarts champion.

Wally shook his head in exasperation and handed the paper back to his mother. "No, Mom, none of it's true. That Skeeter lady is just trying to sell papers."

His mother looked relieved. "I thought so. The boy this article is describing sounds nothing like the boy you've told us about."

Wally's father shook his head in disgust. "The way some reporters act… It makes me even more proud of Iris for being better then them."

"Here, here," said Wally.

Mom sighed. "That poor boy. I'm sure whatever repercussions this article is causing is hitting him full force at that school."

Wally thought over what the article had said, and what some people's reactions too it might be. The results were not pretty.

He got an idea of how to maybe cheer Harry up a bit, and quickly pulled out his cellphone and sent Hermione a text.

He didn't have much time to ponder his idea, as three owls swooped through the window and dropped packages onto his lap. One of the owls dropped along with it.

Wally recognized the collapsed owl as Errol, the Weasley family owl. It was no wonder he collapsed, since he was carrying a large load. The other two he recognized as Ron and Percy's owls.

He gently moved Errol to the kitchen counter and his mother moved to fuss over the old owl, and turned his attention back to the packages. "Cool, presents."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 15:55 EST**

Since they did a surprise party last year, this year the Team just had a regular party, though both Garfield and Captain Marvel still tried to surprise Wally, by jumping out at him when he exited the Zeta Tube.

Wally had expected something like that from the two of them, so he faked surprise for their benefit.

Both of the younger boys looked around, then got disappointed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"Nothing blew up," said Garfield.

"Huh?" asked Wally.

"Garfield said that when you get surprised or angry, things blow up," Captain Marvel explained. "And we thought it's be cool to see."

Wally chuckled. "That doesn't happen every time."

"Oh," said both boys, still disappointed. They quickly snapped out of out and dragged Wally to the living room where the rest of the Team, Roy, Red Tornado, and Uncle Barry were waiting for the party to start. When Wally walked in they all came over to wish him a happy birthday, and the festivities started.

Just as M'gann was about to bring out the cakes (she had made two like last time) Hermione arrived, bringing Ron and Harry with her.

When Harry saw Wally he gave him a relieved grin. "Thanks for inviting me to this, Wally. I could use a break from school right now."

Wally shot the Golden Trio a concerned look from his position on the couch. "Is it really that bad there?"

Harry groaned. "It's an utter nightmare. I did NOT say those things Rita Skeeter wrote. Now the Slytherins are ecstatic and keep hounding me about the embarrassing bits, and the rest of the school thinks I'm an attention craving sap."

"Cheer up," said M'gann as she came in with the cakes. "This is a party, have some fun."

She placed the two cakes in front of Wally with the candles alight. "Make a wish, Wally."

Wally shot Artemis a grin, then blew out all of the candles but one.

Garfield laughed. "You have one girlfriend." At everyone's confused looks he explained, "My mom used to tease me about that if one of my birthday candles didn't blow out. For every candle still lit is one girlfriend you have. Or boyfriend if you're a girl." Garfield started to get a sad look on his face at the memory of his deceased mother, who had been murdered on the orders of Queen Bee.

To distract him, Wally quickly blew out his last candle. Artemis came over and sat beside him. "Only one girlfriend, huh. That's good to know," she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

That distracted Garfield from his gloomy thoughts, as he and Captain Marvel both covered their eyes and yelled, "Gross!"

The room burst out laughing, and Ron and Harry kept shooting confused looks at Cap. They were the only ones there that still didn't know he was really an eleven year old.

When Artemis pulled back she asked, "So, wish come true?"

Wally grinned at her. "Definitely, Babe."

They were about to kiss again, when Dick yelled, "Get a room!" The Boy Wonder then cackled as he ducked to avoid both of the couch cushions that they threw at him.

Wally grabbed another pillow and got ready to throw it, but Dick was nowhere in sight. "Hey, no fair doing the ninja thing!"

His only answer was Dick's laugh, which echoed around them, making it impossible to pinpoint.

Wally pouted and put the pillow back, then helped himself to a big piece of cake.

After everyone (including Dick, who eventually came out of hiding) had had their cake, the Team and guests started bringing over presents. When he got to the bottom of the pile, he found that the last present didn't have a name on it.

Seeing him looking at it curiously, Uncle Barry explained, "That was dropped off at the police station about a week ago, with a note saying to give it to you on your birthday. It's already been checked to make sure it isn't dangerous. Probably just from some fan who was able to deduce about when your birthday is."

Wally grinned as he ripped into the paper. "Well, anything for my adoring public," he joked.

When he finished pulling off the paper he opened the box and looked inside, and froze in surprise.

Ron glanced at it over his shoulder. "A mirror?"

Uncle Barry's eyes widened and he started to move forward, but before either speedster could do anything a hand reached out of the mirror and grabbed Wally by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the mirror.

The entire party froze in shock. Finally Uncle Barry broke the silence when he groaned, "I told them not to do this."

"Told who not to do what?" asked M'gann, looking frantic. "What just happened? Where'd Wally go? Is he okay?"

Uncle Barry just shook his head in exasperation.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Central City**

**November 11, 16:21 CST**

Wally felt himself being dragged through the mirror-verse, until finally he was pulled out of another mirror, and dumped on the ground.

He got to his feet and glared at his captor. "You know Flash told you not to do this."

Mirror Master, or as Wally liked to call him, Uncle Sam shrugged. "Since when do I do anything the Flasher says?"

Wally was about to respond, but he was tackled into a hug before he could reply.

"Baby Flash is here!" cheered James in full Trickster uniform, "Happy Birthday, Baby Flash."

Wally had to smile at him. "Thanks James. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

James pouted. "And miss your Birthday party?"

"We broke him out because we knew he wouldn't want to miss this," said the Pied Piper, also known as Hartley, as he gestured to what was behind him.

Looking over Wally saw that the Rogues had decorated their hideout with streamers and there was a large banner saying, _'Happy Birthday Baby Flash'_ strung across the room.

Wally didn't know whether to groan or laugh. "Thanks, you guys. But do you guys still have to call me that, I'm seventeen, I'm hardly a kid anymore much less a baby."

"Live with it," said Captain Cold, who Wally called Uncle Len (He was one of the prisoners Warden Strange had let escape before he was captured). "The name sticks."

Wally sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. He looked around to take into account the last three Rogues in the room. Weather Wizard, or Uncle Mark, Captain Boomerang, or Uncle Digger, and Heat Wave, or Uncle Mick.

"You okay, Baby Flash?" asked Uncle Len. "Was the ride through the mirror-verse too ruff?"

Wally shook his head. "No, but I'm pretty sure Uncle Sam scared my friends, my girlfriend, and my cousin half to death."

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Hartley.

"Yup," said Wally proudly.

"Who?" asked Uncle Mark skeptically.

"Green Arrow's new protégé, Artemis. We've been dating since New Years," explained Wally.

"And you haven't brought her by so we can make sure she's right for you?" asked Uncle Len in a scolding tone.

Wally didn't know how to respond to that, so he was grateful when Trickster cut in. "You mean the cousin you brought by to play darts?" asked James excitedly.

"Yeah," said Wally. When he saw James turn to Uncle Sam, no doubt about to ask him to go get Ron and Artemis, Wally quickly said, "Don't James, he's still getting used to all the weird stuff I go through. He really wouldn't appreciate being dragged through a mirror. And Artemis is liable to just shoot Uncle Sam with her crossbow."

Uncle Sam shuddered at that thought. "I'll take the Baby's word for it."

James pouted, but quickly smiled again and dragged Wally over to a table with a cake on it. "Come on, we were waiting for you to get here so we could have cake. And after that you can open your presents, then we can all play darts, and pin the tail on the donkey…"

Wally had to smile as he let James drag him along. The Rogues may be criminals, but they all had always had a soft spot for him, and honestly he didn't mind, he kinda had a soft spot for them too.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 11, 17:56 EST**

After the Rogues' surprise party, Uncle Sam took Wally back to the Cave through the mirror he'd originally gone through.

"And tell James I can't play darts with him tomorrow unless he's back at the hospital," Wally called back through the mirror.

"Fat chance, Baby Flash," was the response before the mirror went back to being a regular mirror.

"Wally!"

Wally turned and found himself in a crushing hug from M'gann and Hermione, before Artemis wrenched them off to check him over to make sure he was okay. Most of the rest of the Team, along with Ron and Harry crowded around him.

"What happened?" asked Artemis.

"Flash said you got captured by your villains, are you okay?" asked Zatanna.

"Was that Cuckoo you made me play darts with there?" asked Ron.

"Where are they?" asked Conner, looking ready to punch something.

"Don't call James a Cuckoo." Wally glanced over at the only people who didn't seem worried, Uncle Barry, Dick, Roy, and Kaldur. Uncle Barry, of course, knew the Rogues better than that, and the others had been Wally's friends long enough to be acquainted with the Rogues and were aware of their fondness for Wally.

"You didn't explain to them about the Rogues," Wally asked.

Dick shrugged. "We tried, but I don't think they believed us."

"Of course we didn't," Artemis snapped. "They're the bad guys and you said they were-"

"Throwing me a surprise party," said Wally. "Because that's what they did."

At his Team's incredulous looks he sighed. "It's like this. The Rogues and us speedsters have an understanding…"

He spent the rest of his birthday party explaining about the Rogues, but unfortunately by the time he was done he was pretty sure they still didn't believe him.

"Oh by the way," Wally said to Artemis. "The Rogues all want to meet you sometime. They said they want to make sure you're right for me."

Artemis looked at him as if she was trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

In other words it was one of his more unusual birthdays, but no less enjoyable.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Sorry, I tried to come up with a cool birthday mission but I drew a blank. Instead I had the Rogues kidnap Wally for their own surprise party, I hope that's just as good. Poor Harry has to put up with the responses to Rita Skeeter's article. Fun fact, my sister's birthday is almost the same as Wally's.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hogsmeade**

**November 21, 1:38 P.M.**

The weekend before the First Task the Team had been invited to visit Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. The Team had agreed to go, and they were currently following Kid Flash around as he gave them a telepathic tour of the place.

Robin and Superboy insisted on looking in Quality Quidditch Supplies. After the Team exited the store, Rocket spotted two of the Golden Trio walking down the street. When she pointed them out to the rest of the Team they all looked over to see.

Superboy squinted and frowned. "Harry's there with them, he wearing his invisible cloak thing."

Looking over they saw sure enough, Ron and Hermione were standing a bit further apart than two people walking together normally would, and every now and then there would be a flash of a foot poking out from under the cloak.

"Why would he wear that here?" asked Miss Martian.

"Probably to avoid all the attention he's been getting," said Robin. "Gotta say it gets _old_ pretty quickly," he finished pointedly.

The nearby witches and wizards that had been blatantly staring at them, either looked embarrassed and walked away, or quickly got more discreet with their staring.

The Team followed the Golden Trio into the Three Broomsticks pub, and sat down at the table next to where they were sitting so they could talk to them. The Trio had looked surprised, but didn't mind and Hermione and Kid Flash went to get the food and drinks.

When they got back the two groups chatted about various subjects ignoring the stares that everyone was giving them (though that was one of the reasons Harry was still under his cloak).

Eventually Hermione tuned out of the conversation and pulled out her E.L.F. notebook and began looking it over, and wondering aloud if she should start recruiting the Hogsmeade villagers, much to Harry and Ron's exasperation.

Not long after that Hagrid and Moody who had arrived at the pub before them, got up to leave. As they left Moody's magical eye seemed to spot them. He whispered something to Hagrid, and the two made their way over towards their table. Hagrid began having a conversation with Superboy about Wolf, who Hagrid had gotten fond of.

While he did that Moody leaned over as if he was looking over Hermione's E.L.F. book, but really it was to whisper something to Harry. After he was done, Hagrid leaned down to whisper to Harry as well. Hagrid wasn't quite as quiet as Moody so most of the Team was able to overhear what he said. "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak."

Hagrid then loudly gave his farewells to everyone and he and Moody left the pub.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight," said Harry in a surprised voice.

"Does he? Asked Hremione, who hadn't been paying attention. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry… It might make you late for Sirius."

Harry had told them all that he had sent his Godfather (who was planning to come stay at Hogsmeade for the tournament, but another legal issue had come up and he hadn't arrived yet) a letter telling him all about the tournament. Sirius had replied asking for Harry to be in the common room later that night so he could talk to him face to face. Ron said he probably intended to use a form of floo travel to talk to him out of the fireplace in the common room.

There was a pause, and Kid Flash had the feeling that Harry was giving the whole thing some thought. "I'll go," he said finally. "But I'll be quick about it."

"You should take back up," said Robin.

The Golden Trio all looked like they were about to protest for Hagrid's sake, but Aqualad intervened. "We do not mean to say that Hagrid is a danger too you. But our mission here is to keep Harry safe, and there may be someone who would take this late night excursion as an opportunity to strike. The events that have already happened thus far only prove to cement that possibility."

The Golden Trio had to give him that. "Who'd come then?" asked Ron. "He didn't say for Hermione to come, and it'd be suspicious if one of you lot came with Harry under the cloak."

"I'll go," said Miss Martian. "I don't need a cloak to hide me."

"Then it's settled," said Aqualad.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 21, 11:38 P.M.**

Despite being in camouflage mode, M'gann remained hidden in the shadows of the entrance hall until she sensed Harry's approach. His footsteps echoed in the deserted hall, and then he stopped and whispered, "Megan?"

"_I'm here,"_ she replied telepathically. She heard a loud clatter of footsteps and guessed Harry had jumped in surprise in hearing her voice in his head.

"_Sorry,"_ she said in a soothing mental voice. _"I've linked our minds telepathically, so there will be no need for either of us to speak out loud. I promise it's only so I can hear the surface thoughts that you direct at me, I won't pry in your head. This is how the Team and I communicate when we are on stealth missions."_

There was a moment of silence then Harry said, _"That-this is… bizarre."_

M'gann shrugged, even though she knew Harry couldn't see it. _"It's how we communicate on Mars."_

The two left the castle in silence. When they reached Hagrid's hut, M'gann hung back a bit as Harry walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and Hagrid looked outside. "You there, Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she heard Harry whisper back as he went inside the cabin. While they were inside talking, Harry reported to M'gann, _"He says he wants to show me something."_

"_What?" _asked M'gann.

"_He won't say," _was Harry's reply.

The door to the cabin opened again a minute later, and Hagrid strode out, and M'gann sensed that Harry was following him. She flew along behind them at a short distance. Even in the dark, Martian camouflage wasn't quite the same as being invisible, if she got too close Hagrid might see her.

They followed Hagrid to the Beauxbaton carriage. Once there Hagrid knocked on the door and Madame Maxime stepped out and gave Hagrid a smile, "Ah, 'Agrid… is it time?"

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid in a bad attempt at greeting her in French. He offered her his arm and the two large people walked off.

"..._Are you getting the feeling Hagrid invited you along on his date?" _asked M'gann.

"_Maybe,"_ said Harry, sounding mortified.

Nonetheless, the two of them followed the happy couple. It soon became clear that Hagrid was going to show Madame Maxime the same thing he was showing Harry. They walked a long way before they heard voices ahead of them. Then all of a sudden an earsplitting roar sounded through the night.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime to a clump of trees and stopped, and Hagrid pointed something out. Harry and M'gann stopped nearby and looked over where Hagrid was pointing.

The first thing M'gann noticed that there was a lot of fire in that direction, and she prepared fly herself and Harry away from there if there was a forest fire in the area. But then looking closer she saw that there was a large group of people over there and-

"_Dragons," _thought Harry loudly.

M'gann stared at the large beasts of legend. She counted five of them in all. All of them were enormous inside fifty-foot cages, and blowing fire out of them whenever they felt like it. M'gann had to suppress a shudder at the sight of the flames.

"_Are you okay, Megan?" _asked Harry.

M'gann realized she had been projecting her feelings of anxiety through the mind link. _"Sorry, it's just- we Martians don't like fire very much."_ If Wally had been here she had no doubt he would be saying something about that being the understatement of the century.

One of the wizards (who looked oddly similar to Wally and Ron) who was attending the dragons spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime. "Keep back there, Hagrid!" he called. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

M'gann suppressed another shudder. Beautiful was the last word that came to her mind when she looked at those monsters. Giant creatures that not only had razor sharp teeth and claws but also breathed fire, it was one of her worst nightmares personified.

Finally the wizards managed to put all the dragons to sleep. The wizard who had warned Hagrid to stay back came up to him, and they started talking.

"_That's Charlie Weasley," _said Harry in realization. _"He's Ron's older brother."_

That explains the resemblance.

Hagrid asked about the breeds of dragons, and Charlie replied that there was Hungarian Horntail, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball, and a Norwegian Ridgeback (but not one that Hagrid apparently knew).

Both of the hidden teens really started paying attention to the conversation when Hagrid asked what the champions had to do against them. M'gann really hoped Hagrid was wrong in his guess that the champions would have to fight them.

She was relieved when Charlie said that they only had to get past them, and that him and the other wizards would be on standby with Extinguishing Spells at the ready. He also said that all of the dragons were nesting mothers.

After a bit Charlie asked how Harry was. M'gann sensed Harry's displeasure and embarrassment when he heard that Mrs. Weasley had worrying about him. He was even more mortified to hear about her reaction to the Rita Skeeter article.

"_Lets go, Megan," _said Harry. _"I need to get beck to see Sirius."_

"_I can help with that," _she said. Before he could ask what she meant, she telekinetically lifted him up and flew the two of them back to the castle.

Harry let out a shout as he was lifted up, but it quickly changed to a whoop of joy. _"This is amazing!" _he said, remembering to use the mind link. _"It's like flying without a broom."_

M'gann smiled, glad that he was enjoying the experience.

Halfway back to the castle M'gann spotted movement below them. _"Is that Karkaroff?"_ she asked.

A minute later, Harry replied, _"Yeah, it is. He must be trying to figure out what the first task is supposed to be so he can tell Krum."_

"_Most likely," _said M'gann. _"I am definitely telling Wally and Batman about this. But who will tell Cedric?"_

There was a pause, and finally Harry said with resolution. _"I will. It would be best for it to come from me. We're both Hogwarts' champions, either way it's a win if it's one of us. If anyone else tries to tell him he'll thing they're just trying to psyche him out."_

"_Good plan," _said M'gann.

She flew Harry up to a window of the Gryffindor common room. She opened it and set him inside.

He pulled off his cloak and squinted at her blurred image. "Thanks," he whispered. "I might not have made it back in time with out your help."

"No problem," she whispered back. For a second she considered eavesdropping on the conversation he was about to have, but thought better of it. It would most likely be a private conversation, and she needed to report her findings to Batman anyway. So she closed the window and used her portkey to return home.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I put in a Norwegian Ridgeback for Wally because I was too lazy to make up another dragon breed. Don't get me wrong about this, I love dragons I think they're awesome, but I bet M'gann wouldn't. Now just imagine what Wally and Harry's training will consist of now that Batman knows what they're up against. Also if it's not clear already, I am never going to write from Harry's point of view if I can help it. All of the books are in his point of view, so if you want to know his thoughts you should read them.

Mission Ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Mount Justice**

**November 22, 13:56 EST**

If Wally had thought his training with Batman was rough before, it was agonizing now. M'gann had come back last night and reported that he would have to get past a dragon for the first task.

With his powers, getting past people and stuff was one of the things he was best at, but try telling that to Batman.

"Again," said Batman, from his position at the sidelines.

Wally sighed, and prepared to do his hundredth run through the obstacle course of large moving objects and the occasional flame thrower that the Dark Knight had set up to help him practice his evasive skills.

The rest of his Team was sitting behind the Dark Knight, watching his progress. Well, most of the Team, Hermione still hadn't arrived with Harry for his training.

Speak of the devil, the Golden Trio had just arrived. Hermione and Ron were both carrying large stacks of spell books, and Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

Wally quickly finished the course and came over to them. "You okay?" he asked.

"No," Harry grumbled. He told them all about his conversation with Sirius, and about Black's warnings about Karkaroff. He also reported that Black had been about to tell him about a spell that could help him get past the dragon, but the Creevey brothers (apparently there was two of them) had heard him and had eagerly come down to investigate, cutting off the conversation before Harry found out what that spell was.

"I will look into Karkaroff," said Batman to Harry. "In the meantime, I want you to run the course Kid Flash just ran. The rest of you," he said to the Team and Ron, "help Jinx and Ronald look through these books for a solution."

Harry moved over to the start of the course, and the Team each grabbed a book and started looking through them.

"I never get used to them calling you Jinx," Ron muttered to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, you're not around much when I need to go by it."

Ron turned his attention to Wally. "Have you figured out what one item you'll be taking with you to the task?" he asked.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, we all talked it over and came up with a good one."

"What is it?" asked Ron.

Wally smirked and put a finger to his lips. "Can't tell, it's a surprise."

At Ron's annoyed look, he said, "I'll give you a hint. The item was Rocket's idea."

Ron glanced at the girl in question, but still didn't seem to have any idea what Wally was talking about.

"Less talking, more studying," ordered Batman, without even looking at them. He then went back to calling instructions to Harry, who was having much more trouble with the obstacle course than Wally had had.

In the end they were unable to find the spell Black had been talking about, and the Golden Trio left supporting disappointed faces, and in Harry's case, several bruises and soot.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 24, 12:45 P.M.**

Kid Flash didn't see Harry again until the day of the first task. He had gotten to the tent they were supposed to wait in first, and watched as the other four champions trickled in. All of the champions showed their nerves in various ways. Cedric wouldn't stop pacing, Krum was even grumpier looking than usual, Delacour was sitting very still and looked pale, and Harry once again looked like he was going to be sick.

Kid Flash couldn't help but be a bit nervous as well, but he rationalized that this was probably safer than some of the other stuff he'd done. At the very least this time there were people on standby to jump to the rescue if needed.

Once the last champion arrived, Bagman got down to business and explained the rules. "When the audience has assembled, I am going to offer each of you this bag," he explained, holding up a purple bag, "from which you will each select a model of the thing you are about to face! There are different-er-varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

The other champions remained stony-faced and silent, only nodding to show that they understood. Kid Flash on the other hand joked, "So what, it's an Easter egg hunt?"

Unfortunately nobody looked amused.

Not long after they all heard the sounds of the audience filling in, and finally Bagman offered the bag to Delacour, saying, "Ladies first."

Her hand was shaking as she pulled out a small green dragon out of the bag, with a number two around its neck. Next was Krum who pulled out a red one, labeled number three. Cedric reached in after him and pulled out a blue-gray one that said number one.

Then it was Kid Flash's turn. He reached into the bag and pulled out a brownish one with spikes on it's back. From M'gann's descriptions of them this was the Norwegian Ridgeback. The number it had around its neck was four.

Taking into account what M'gann had said about the dragons that left only one for Harry. He pulled out the one M'gann had said was a Hungarian Horntail. He felt a bit bad for Harry, because he had been told that that was the nastiest one.

Bagman asked if he could have a word with Harry, and pulled him out of the tent. Harry came back a minute later, just as Cedric was leaving.

"So, what'd he want?" asked Kid Flash, in an attempt to distract Harry from his upcoming fight.

"Huh?" said Harry distractedly. "He was trying to offer me help."

Kid Flash frowned. "Is that even allowed?"

Harry shrugged. "He probably is just worried because I'm the youngest here." Harry then gave Kid Flash a curious look. "Aren't you nervous?"

Kid Flash gave him his most confident grin. "Of this? Nah. It'll be like when Rob and I went against Killer Croc when I was thirteen."

To keep Harry's mind off the task and to help distract himself from his own nervousness, Kid Flash spent his waiting period telling Harry stories about some of his past fights and adventures that he considered to be more dangerous than dragons. It worked a bit, at least until Cedric, Delacour, or Krum did something that warranted a loud reminder of where they were and what they were about to do.

Finally it was Kid Flash's turn to go. As he left he saw all the work he'd done to distract Harry fly right out the window, as his departure reminded Harry that he was next.

Kid Flash walked into an arena that reminded him of where the Roman Gladiators had their fights, only a bit more rocky. Trying not to remember the details of what went on in those fights, he focused his attention on the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon on the other side of the enclosure.

She (M'gann had said they were all mothers) was glaring at him as she kept herself wrapped around her nest of eggs.

Kid Flash quickly considered his options_. 'My best chance to get the egg is to somehow lure Mama Bear away from her nest for a second. Casting spells is out, since Kid Flash isn't supposed to be a wizard. Besides I didn't bring my wand anyway. I doubt taunting her with my big mouth will work too well either.'_

Kid Flash reached down and picked up a rock that was about the size of a softball and threw it at the dragon. The rock hit the dragon on the head, but one small rock was hardly enough to make a dent in a dragon's hard scales. The dragon only shot him what he could only describe as a dirty look, before wrapping even tighter around her eggs.

The crowd laughed, and Kid Flash heard some of the muggle haters yell jeers at him.

Kid Flash sighed. _'And that, Ladies and Gentlemen leaves one last dangerous option. I'll just have to annoy her the old fashion way_.'

He shot forward and ran up the dragon's back zigzagging around her spines, and zipping down one of her front legs.

From the sound of the audience, they were all questioning his sanity.

That certainly seemed to irritate her as she growled and made a swipe at him with her claws. Kid Flash was able to dodge it easily, which only seemed to irritate her more. She swung her tail around and had it crash down on Kid Flash. Or rather where Kid Flash had been a second ago, as he had already bolted back to the other side of the enclosure and was blowing a raspberry at the dragon, and making the audience laugh again.

"Is that all you got?" he yelled. He knew she couldn't understand him, but he hoped the tone of his voice would get across.

The dragon growled even louder. As it turns out she was even faster than Kid Flash had anticipated she would be. The dragon got up from her eggs and came halfway towards Kid Flash, with her mouth open exposing her razor sharp teeth.

Realizing what was coming, Kid Flash quickly activated the item he had selected to use in the competition, Rocket's Inertia Belt.

Several people in the crowd screamed as flames crashed down on where Kid Flash was, and were stunned to silence when he emerged from the flames unharmed and covered in a force field.

Remembering Raquel's instructions, he sent another force field flying into the dragon's face, enraging her even more. With a loud roar, she thundered towards him, but that had been the plan.

Once the dragon was close enough, Kid Flash shot around her and made a break for the nest. He had the egg before the dragon had even realized he had moved.

When the dragon noticed him by her nest she was outraged, and came rushing back towards it. Kid Flash darted away, and was wondering why the wizards hadn't stopped her yet. Looking down he quickly saw why, he had grabbed the wrong egg.

'_You've got to be kidding me!'_

"Real smooth, Baywatch!" he heard Artemis yell over the crowd's thunderous laughter.

The dragon had apparently realized one of her eggs was missing and was glaring at Kid Flash murderously. Carefully keeping herself between Kid Flash and the rest of her eggs, she began stalking towards him slowly. Apparently she had learned from the last time.

Kid Flash carefully put the egg down and backed away from it. This did nothing to appease the mother dragon as she continued to snarl at him, with smoke pouring out of her mouth.

Kid Flash quickly realized that being too far from the egg was a mistake. As soon as he was clear of it, the dragon shot another torrent of flames at him. Again he used the Inertia Belt to protect himself, but again it seemed the dragon had learned form passed mistakes.

The flames kept coming and the inside of the force field was like an oven. The kinetic energy kept out the flames, but did nothing against the heat.

'_If I don't get out of this quick I'll be roasted alive,'_ thought Kid Flash as sweat poured down his face.

He remembered one last trick that Raquel had taught him. Quickly as he could he made the force field expand. The field quickly blew up like a balloon, and took the dragon by surprise as it knocked her back.

While she was distracted, Kid Flash raced back to the nest, and this time he made sure he grabbed the right egg.

The dragon keeping wizards all jumped in to subdue the dragon and Kid Flash zipped back out of the arena as fast as he could. _'Glad that's over.'_

His Team greeted him once he exited the arena, and the quickly crowded around him. Miss Martian gave him a big hug, and was babbling about how worried she had been. Beast Boy was jumping up and down, and giving them all a reenactment of Kid Flash's fight, complete with sound effects. Superboy looked like he didn't know whether to glare at Kid Flash about his girlfriend's position on him, or to grin and congratulate him. Fortunately for Kid Flash he went with the congrats option. Aqualad placed his hand on Kid Flash's arm and told him he had made the Team proud. Rocket told him he was almost as good with her belt as she was. Hermione had to hang back, since it would be suspicious if she acted like she was close friends with them, but she and Ron gave him two thumbs up and a big grin. Zatanna said a spell that caused confetti to rain down on his head in celebration. Robin smacked a high five with him and told him what he did was very aster. But the reaction he liked best was when Artemis pulled Miss Martian off him and gave him a kiss in front of everybody.

Their celebration was cut short as Madame Pomfrey came over and insisted she check Kid Flash over in the medical tent. It was over quickly, and Madame Pomfrey reported that he was lucky he had gotten out of the flames when he did. I he had stayed longer he likely would have passed out from heat stroke.

After her examination was done, and Kid Flash had wished Cedric, who had been badly burned in his fight, a speedy recovery, Kid Flash left the tent to get his scores.

The Team tagged along behind him as he went over to the judges table. The first person to give a score was Madame Maxime, who gave him an eight. Next was Crouch and Dumbledore who both gave him a nine. After them was Bagman, who looked very put out, as he gave Kid Flash a seven. Next after that was Karkaroff, who gave Kid Flash a four (which only proved to everyone just how biased he was).

After him was the League representative who had come for this. Uncle Barry had really wanted to be the judge (especially when he heard what the task was), but the rest of the League agreed that his opinion of Kid Flash might be to bias to be fair to the other champions. In a compromise the League had let Uncle Barry pick which Leaguer would judge the task. Uncle Barry had picked Green Lantern Hal Jordan, since he was one of his best friends and his powers would be able to easily save Kid Flash if need be.

Uncle Hal gave Kid Flash a big grin and used his ring to create a glowing nine above his head. "Nice work, Kid. I'm sure your mentor's gonna be proud," he said to the disproval of some of the judges.

Kid Flash gave him a big grin, and he and the Team all hurried to sit and watch Harry take on his dragon.

Needless to say, Harry didn't disappoint. When he came out of the tent he summoned his broom and was able to use his impressive flying skills to lure his dragon away and snatch the egg, with only a scratch to hinder him.

He also managed to get his egg even faster than Kid Flash, which led to a lot of teasing from Kid Flash's teammates.

The final score had Harry and Krum tied for first, with Kid Flash as a close second, and followed by Delacour and Cedric.

After that was done, Kid Flash was told he had to go back to the champion's tent for a briefing on the second task.

"Well done, _all _of you!" said Bagman once they were all there. "Now, just a few quick words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which takes place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth- but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg- because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it!"

Kid Flash grinned down at his egg. "Sweet, souvenir!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And there you have it, the first task. How'd I do? I didn't want to mess around too much with the score numbers, I get enough of that in my math class. The main reason Kid Flash is after Harry and Krum is because he has two biased judges against him.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Mount Justice**

**November 24 17:23 EST**

After the first task the Team hung around Hogwarts a bit longer before returning to the Cave (except for Hermione, who stayed to celebrate with her friends and keep watch on Harry). Once there they reported to Batman what had transpired, and Wally listened with interest to his teammates accounts of what the champions before him did to get past their dragons.

Once they were done, Batman asked to see the egg. After examining it carefully, he pried it open, causing an awful screech to fill the room. Batman moved to close the egg back up, but Kaldur motioned for him not to.

Seeing that the noise wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Conner stormed out of the room with his hands clamped over his ears, and Garfield turned himself into a snake so he would no longer have ears, the rest of the Team had to make do with simply covering their ears until Kaldur motioned for Batman to close the egg.

"It was a riddle," Kaldur reported. "One in a variant of an aquatic language, most commonly spoken in freshwater locations."

"Like the lake by the school," said Robin catching on.

Kaldur nodded. "I have been swimming in the lake on several occasions while on my patrols at the school, and I have become familiar with the locals who live there. They are good people."

"Can you translate the riddle?" asked Wally, as Conner came back now that the noise had stopped and Garfield shifted back to his human form.

"Yes," Kaldur confirmed. "It says-

'_Come seek where our voices sound, _

_We cannot sing above ground, _

_And while you're searching, ponder this,_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss, _

_An hour you'll have to look, _

_And to recover what we took, _

_Passed an hour- the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_"

Zatanna frowned. "It sounds like they're going to steal something."

"Or someone," said Dick darkly.

That caused an uncomfortable silence among the Team. All of them turned to look at both Artemis and Dick. As Wally's girlfriend and best friend respectively both of them would be the most likely candidates for kidnapping in order to get under Wally's skin.

Artemis seemed to realize this too, and she wasn't pleased. "There is _no way_ they're dragging me down into that lake! I've been nearly drowned enough times to last a life time!"

Batman frowned. "They should not be able to do this without consent, and I don't want anyone on the Team to give it, unless given an order from the League saying otherwise."

The Team nodded in agreement. They were captured enough in their job, none of them was willing to volunteer to be a hostage.

"Also if kidnapping is the case, Aqualad, you are to be in the water during the task. Your job will be strictly observation, you are only to interfere if absolutely necessary."

Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Still, if we're right about this, it'll be a search and rescue mission," said Raquel. "That's right up any superheroes' alley."

Wally nodded, feeling encouraged. He was mentally going through a list of all the people he had interacted with at Hogwarts as Kid Flash. With the Team out as a potential hostage, that most likely left someone he'd talked to there. It was a rather short list, the Team mostly stalked the champions and the people on their suspect list while at the school, and didn't often socialize with the students aside form the Golden Trio, who would more likely be Harry's hostage. The only two people he was coming up with was the Slytherin girl he had talked to in Care of Magical Creatures, and the younger Creevey brother. While he would save them anyway if they were captured, neither of them were people he'd 'sorely miss' if they went missing.

"So how are we going to have Wally breathe while he's down there, a rebreather?" asked M'gann, bringing him back to reality.

"That may be the simplest solution," said Kaldur. "But it would be a good idea to have a backup plan just in case."

"Agreed," said Batman. "I will also have an aquatic suit made for use in this task."

Dick smirked. "We might as well order some for the whole Team, you never know when they'll come in handy."

Batman nodded in agreement.

"So we're getting new suits out of this?" asked Wally. "Cool!" He pointedly ignored Conner's mumble about how he hated monkey suits.

Batman then turned to Wally with a look that spelled impending doom for the speedster. "I will talk to Aquaman about this, from now on you will be given aquatic training from either him or Aqualad, is that clear?"

"As crystal," said Wally with sigh of relief. _'At least it's not Bat Training again.'_

"What about Harry?" asked Zatanna. "Will he be given training to?"

Batman thought a moment before answering. "We will give him time to discover the riddle and it's answer before stepping in and training him. This is still a competition, he needs to try and solve this himself without our trying to help him. However, if it becomes clear that that is a lost cause, you may step in and give him assistance."

The Team nodded in agreement.

"In that case don't mention we already solved this," said Wally. "If they find that out, they'll hound us for hints until we tell them the whole thing."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**November 28, 12:11 P.M.**

The weekend after the first task, half of the Team was in the Great Hall for lunch (Miss Martian, Rocket, Superboy and Aqualad were spending the day with their mentors). They had been spending time in the school library to help come up with a backup plan for Kid Flash to use in the second task.

The Golden Trio was curious of course, but the Team remained quiet about their motives. Eventually the Trio just figured that the Team was doing research on how to solve the egg riddle.

Kid Flash was helping himself to his fifth serving of lunch, when there was a blinding flash of light in the middle of the room. When it died down, Kid Flash spotted seven familiar figures standing where the flash had been.

Earlier that year the Team had been on a mission to protect an interdimensional teleporter from being stolen by Cheshire. In doing so they had been bounced around to two different dimensions before getting back home. In the second dimension they had met a group similar to their own called the Teen Titans. And now those Teen Titans were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, tensed and ready to fight.

Kid Flash looked them over real quick to be sure they were who he remembered. He spotted the alternate versions of himself, Robin, Jinx, and Beast Boy. He also recognized Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire.

The entire Great Hall erupted into noise at the sight of them, and the teachers at the staff table got up and looked ready to fight if they needed too.

Seeing this, YJ Kid Flash raced over so that he was standing between the Titans and the teachers. "It's okay!" he yelled. "They're friends! Heck, they're us from a different dimension!"

TT Robin looked at YJ Kid Flash in surprise. "You again?"

"Yeah, me, us," said YJ Kid Flash as the rest of the Team hurried over. "Want to step outside and talk about it?"

The Titans agreed and they all left the Great Hall and went into the room on the far side of the entrance hall that Dumbledore had set aside for the Team whenever they were at Hogwarts.

Once all the heroes were safe inside the room, YJ Robin (who had to act as leader in Aqualad's absence) turned to his older brightly colored counterpart. "Sooo, I know Miss M said you guys should visit, but this isn't what we had in mind."

TT Robin opened his mouth to reply, but the door opening and closing again interrupted him. A second later Hermione pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Sorry, I had to get here without being seen. Harry and Ron are covering for me."

The Titans stared at her in confusion, but YJ Robin just said, "It's okay Jinx."

That made the Titans stare at her even more and they kept glancing back and forth between Hermione and Jinx. TT Kid Flash leaned over and whispered to Jinx, "You never told me you were British, or a brunette."

Jinx rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and used her powers to make him fall on his butt.

"Ow! What?" asked TT Kid Flash.

"We don't have time for this," said TT Robin, reminding YJ Kid Flash just how different this Robin was from his best friend. "We came here during a fight with a magic using villain calling himself the Amazing Mumbo. He, Raven, and Jinx were all fighting with their magic, and that somehow got us here. If that's the case, then he's most likely here too."

"Most likely he landed in this dimension as well, but somewhere else," said Raven.

"Don't sweat it," said YJ Robin. "He probably landed nearby, and we'll hear about him soon. Then we'll use the dimension jumping device we used the last time to get you guys home."

After giving that reassurance, YJ Robin once again found himself the victim of one of Starfire's hugs. "It is most glorious to meet you again, small other dimension Robin. You are still most adorable."

Zatanna was not amused. "I'm sure he appreciates the sentiment, but could you please put down _my_ boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

Robin also wasn't happy about the younger version of him getting cuddled by Starfire either, and stormed out grumbling he was going to look for Mumbo.

The sarcasm seemed to go over Starfire's head, but she put YJ Robin down and flew over to YJ Beast Boy and gave him a hug too. "You must be Beast Boy's other self here. You are most small and adorable as well," she squealed.

YJ Beast Boy let out a squawk of indignation at being called cute and small, but it was cut off by Starfire's hug crushing his windpipe.

"Eight year old Beast Boy," said Raven sarcastically, "joy."

"Hey," said both Beast Boys. "I'm nine and a half," protested YJ Beast Boy.

Unable to think of anything else, YJ Robin quickly introduced the Team members who hadn't met the Titans before to them.

"So you're me?" asked YJ Beast Boy, excitedly once Starfire let him down. When TT Beast Boy nodded, looking slightly disappointed at how young his counterpart was, YJ Beast Boy got a huge grin on his face and said, "That is SO COOL! Wait till I tell Billy!"

"Uh, who's Billy?" asked TT Beast Boy.

Now it was YJ Beast Boy's turn to be disappointed. "You know, Billy, Captain Marvel, my best friend."

"I'm best friends with Captain Marvel here," said TT Beast Boy, "cool!" He then paused and asked, "Captain Marvel's real name is Billy?"

"But-" said YJ Beast Boy, but YJ Kid Flash cut him off. "Remember, alternate dimensions mean things happen differently, you guys aren't supposed to be the exact same person."

"Oh," said TT Beast Boy.

"Noted," said YJ Beast Boy.

There was a silence for a moment between them, before TT Beast Boy asked, "Sooo, do you like video games?"

YJ Beast Boy grinned, "Well duh, who doesn't?"

TT Beast Boy grinned at that, and the two got into a discussion of their favorites, causing Raven to sigh in annoyance.

Meanwhile TT Jinx and Hermione were sizing each other up.

"I like your hair," said Hermione politely, in an attempt to fill the awkward silence.

Jinx shrugged, "What can I say, it's me."

"Your powers," said Hermione hesitantly, "you didn't need a wand to use them?"

Jinx shook her head. "Nope, we established this when your team popped up at the Titan's Tower last time we met. I'm not a witch by your definition of the term, but I can use certain kinds of magic."

Hermione nodded looking interested, but before she could ask more there was a knock on the door, and she had to quickly hide herself back under the Invisibility Cloak.

When YJ Robin opened the door, they all saw Dumbledore standing there with Ms. McGonagall, Snape, and Crouch.

"Hello," said Dumbledore in his usual friendly voice. "Would you forgive an old man for his curiosity, and indulge him in some answers to his questions?"

"Uh, sure," said YJ Robin, stepping aside to let the Teachers and Ministry worker in.

The adults surveyed the heroes from another dimension, and finally Dumbledore asked, "In the Great Hall, Kid Flash mentioned that you all know each other?"

"Yeah," said Robin. "It's a long story, so prepare to be whelmed." Robin explained how the Team knew the Titans, and with some of the Titan's help told the adults how the Titans had gotten there and about Mumbo.

"So this man may be loose in my school?" asked Dumbledore looking slightly worried.

"Yeah, but don't worry, most of his magic is really lame," said TT Beast Boy. "In all the times we've fought him it was only dangerous after he sucked us into his hat."

That last statement made everyone who was local to that dimension stare at TT Beast Boy and wonder what he meant by that.

"It's not like he's going to be hard to spot," said Cyborg. "The guys' dressed in a magician getup, has blue skin, and a huge nose. That's kinda hard to miss. Plus our Robin is already looking for him."

Dumbledore nodded, even though he still looked a bit worried. "I'll go inform the staff."

"Don't bother," came another voice behind them. They all turned to see TT Robin coming back in. "Where ever Mumbo is, he's not inside the school. I just checked."

"You can't have possible checked the entire school already," said Snape with a sneer.

"Dude, he's a Bat," said YJ Kid Flash.

"Yeah, never underestimate one," agreed TT Kid Flash.

TT Robin looked like he didn't know whether to be annoyed at the bat analogy, or pleased that they all had that much faith in him. "He isn't inside the school," he repeated. "But he could be somewhere on the grounds or in that forest I saw, or somewhere else nearby. But one thing is for sure, he's here somewhere."

Dumbledore nodded. "I shall go inform the staff." With that he left, taking the other adults with him.

Once they were gone, Hermione pulled off the cloak and TT Robin turned to the Team and asked, "This is that Hogwarts school you mentioned last time we met. What are you all doing here anyway? I know you said your Kid Flash and Jinx went to school here, but I doubt he does it in uniform."

The Team then filled the Titans in on their mission and the Triwizard Tournament.

"You really went against a dragon?" asked TT Kid Flash looking impressed. "Sweet."

YJ Kid Flash looked proud, but that expression quickly left his face when YJ Robin said, "You should have seen his face when he realized he'd grabbed the wrong egg."

"Dude!" YJ Kid Flash hissed to his best friend, making Artemis snicker.

"Yeah," she said. "And before that he tried to beat it by throwing a rock at it."

"I was just trying to annoy her so she'd move away from the nest," YJ Kid Flash protested over the Titans' and the Teams' laughter.

He was saved from further embarrassment by Dumbledore knocking on the door again. Since everyone else was still busting a gut (despite this Hermione still ducked under the cloak) YJ Kid Flash went to open the door to greet him.

Dumbledore stood there looking serious and said, "I believe I have found where Mumbo is."

That shut everyone up. They all quickly followed him outside where they saw fireworks shaped like a blue head with a big nose, white hair and a top hat burst over where Hogsmeade would be. After each firework faded, another would shoot up with the face in a different expression.

"Yeah, that's Mumbo alright," said Cyborg.

TT Robin got down to business. "Kid Flash, run ahead and start taking him on, we'll catch up," he ordered his Kid Flash.

YJ Robin nodded and said, "You too, KF."

Both Kid Flashs nodded, and shot off towards Hogsmeade.

When they got there they saw a guy who could only be Mumbo in the middle of the street. He looked like Cyborg had described, and was in the middle of the street sucking anything he saw that interested him into his hat.

He hadn't spotted the two speedsters yet, and that gave TT Kid Flash an idea. He leaned over and whispered it to YJ Kid Flash, who grinned and agreed to go along with it.

YJ Kid Flash ducked into an alley, and TT Kid Flash ran over until he was in Mumbo's sights.

"Hey Mumbo! Don't you know that this is a no top hat zone?" he called.

Mumbo rounded on TT Kid Flash and pointed his magician's wand at him. "I thought you Titans would have come with me. Are you ready to be sawed in half?"

"No thanks, there's already two of me," said TT Kid Flash.

Mumbo looked stumped at that statement, until YJ Kid Flash shot out of the alleyway and punched him in the face.

The evil magician gaped in shock at the two speedsters standing in front of him. "That's impossible!" he yelled outraged. "I'm the star of this show! I'm the one with magic! How did you duplicate yourself?"

"Sorry Mumbo, but you know what they say-" said TT Kid Flash.

"-a magician never reveals his secrets," YJ Kid Flash finished, and they both shot forward and punched Mumbo in the gut.

Mumbo doubled over, but quickly got back up, and glared at them furiously. He began casting his spells left and right trying to hit the two of them. Both Kid Flashs were able to dodge, but the constant spells made it too hard to get close to him. They were stuck running in circles around him trying and waiting for an opening.

That opening came when a flash of pink made the ground Mumbo was standing on buckle and throw him to the side.

The cavalry had arrived.

YJ Kid Flash's teammates and the Titans quickly surrounded Mumbo, who was gaping at both Robins and Beast Boys in outrage. "No! No! NO! I'm the star!" he yelled. "I'm the one who does the tricks! I'm-"

"_**Gag Mih!"**_ yelled Zatanna in annoyance, making a gag appear around Mumbo's mouth. As Mumbo tried to get it off, Zatanna asked the Titans, "Is he always like this?"

There was a collective and annoyed, "Yes."

"That's gotta be annoying," grumbled Artemis.

"You have no idea," said Raven.

In the meantime, Mumbo had managed to get the gag off and was even angrier than before.

But the heroes were ready for him. With a shout of "Titans, GO!" from TT Robin, they all launched their attacks on the egomaniac magician.

Needless to say the fight didn't take long, and soon Mumbo was hogtied and gagged on the ground in front of them.

As they were dragging him away, YJ Beast Boy realized something. "Hey, they have a battle cry! Why don't we have a battle cry?"

The Team all thought for a minute and finally YJ Kid Flash said, "I guess it's because we don't even have a team name. Why didn't we ever come up with one?"

There was a collective shrug from all the Team members present. It had honestly never occurred to them.

"I could come up with a good one," said YJ Robin with a smirk.

"No!" was the unanimous veto from his teammates, causing YJ Robin to pout.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**November 28, 13:56 EST**

The Team had taken the Titans back to the Cave to report what had happened to Batman, and wait until the League got the dimension jumping device out of it's secure hiding place. They had locked Mumbo (who was still tied up) into one of he Caves holding cells, and had Wolf stand guard on him.

While they were waiting the Team switched back to civvies, and were joined by Hermione (who had had to sit the fight out for fear of being recognized) and Raquel (who was glad she didn't miss the opportunity to meet the Titans).

Wally was happy to find out his counterpart shared his habit of collecting souvenirs. They had split the souvenirs they were taking from this situation. Wally was keeping Mumbo's wand, and TT Kid Flash was keeping Mumbo's top hat (which had been emptied of it's stolen goods).

Cyborg was impressed with the technology in the cave, and was deep in conversation with Dick (who was wearing his sunglasses) about how it worked, and how he could recreate it to add to add to the Titan's Tower security systems.

Starfire had dragged the girls away for 'a sharing of the secrets and doing the girl time.' Raven and Jinx hadn't looked happy, but Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, and Hermione didn't seem to mind too much, even if Starfire was a bit overzealous.

Garfield had introduced his counter part to Monkey. Then the two Beast Boys had taken over the living room, and were currently seeing who was better at video games than the other.

TT Robin was in the mission room looking through the Team and League's files on their bad guy database. He stopped and got a weird look on his face when he had spotted the file on Deathstroke the Terminator.

He turned to Wally, who had been chatting on the other side of the room with Kid Flash, and called him over. "You're my counterpart's best friend right?" Robin asked.

Wally nodded, not sure where this was going.

"I want you to promise me something," Robin said. "Never let my counterpart anywhere near this man if you can't help it." He said gesturing to the picture of Deathstroke on the holo screen. "And if that can't be avoided, make sure he is never alone while confronting him."

Wally didn't like the way his counterpart had stiffened and shot Robin a worried look at the sight of the villain's picture. "Okay, but why-?" he started to ask.

"Just promise me," said Robin cutting him off, and looking dead serious.

"Alright, I promise," said Wally. From the two Titan's reactions, he figured he didn't want to know.

Robin continued to give him a stern glare, as if to make sure he was serious.

"I mean it," he said. "Cross my heart. If you want to be like Trickster, I'll pinky swear."

Robin finally nodded and just said, "Good," before turning back to the bad guy database and skimming through the villain bios.

Wally shot a confused look at Kid Flash. "Do I want to know?"

Kid Flash shook his head. "No, you really don't."

Fortunately, the Zeta Tubes announcing the arrival of Batman broke the awkward silence.

Robin tensed and looked over at his mentor's counterpart as he walked in.

Batman surveyed the three of them as he walked in carrying the dimension jumping devise. He and Robin shared a long look. Finally all Batman said was, "You've grown up." Before he moved over to the holo computer to use the speakers to call everyone else to the mission room.

The look on Robin's face was priceless.

Everyone else came to the mission room after Batman's call. The first thing Garfield did when he entered the room was run up to Batman and ask, "Hey Batman, why don't we have a team name?"

Batman just looked at him. "The Team's name is Young Justice."

There was a silence. "You mean we've had a team name this whole time and you didn't tell us?" asked Dick, looking annoyed.

Batman ignored him and placed the device on a table. "I have already done the calculations to get your team back to your own dimension. Our Robin will accompany you so he can bring the device back with him."

"Thank you," said Robin stiffly, as Cyborg left to grab Mumbo so they could go.

"You guys are going to come back and visit, aren't you?" asked Garfield.

The Titans looked interested, but Robin looked skeptical. "I don't know," he said.

Garfield tugged Robin's cape and gave him puppy dog eyes. " Pleeease, you guys are cool."

Robin sighed and caved. "Alright. We'll see what we can do."

"Yes!" cheered Garfield, and the rest of the Team smiled knowingly.

Cyborg walked back in with Mumbo and the Titans and Dick all crowded around the device and left in a flash of light. Ten minutes later Dick reappeared in another flash, looking amused.

"Dude, what took you?" asked Wally.

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Starfire insisted on giving me this long poem to thank me, I had to sneak away."

Wally raised an eyebrow, and the rest of the Team looked bemused. Eventually Artemis summed up what they all were thinking, "Those guys are weird."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N It's the return of the Titans, and the Team finally finds out their team name. Eventful, but not much else to say.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nothing_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 6, 1:43 P.M.**

Nothing big happened after the Titan's appearance in at Hogwarts, so the Team (which they still called themselves out of habit, even though they now knew their team name) went back to being on their regularly scheduled Hogwarts Duty shifts.

Since the temperature had decided to drop for the winter, the Team had started wearing their polar suits (though not in in stealth mode unless necessary) whenever they had to be in uniform in order to keep warm.

Kid Flash was glad of it, since he, Miss Martian, and Robin were once again observing the Care of Magical Creatures class. Again Kid Flash was glad he was being home schooled this year (even if his mother was a strict teacher). Hagrid had decided to see if the Skrewts hibernated in the winter. This had ended with the skrewts going on a rampage, and most of the class hiding out in Hagrid's cabin till they were contained. The observing heroes had joined in the attempts by the brave few remaining students (the Golden Trio, and few more students mostly Gryffindors, and a few Slytherins) to capture the skrewts.

It hadn't taken too long, as Miss Martian was able to levitate most of the skrewts back into their pens, however every now and then one would blast fire and startle her into loosing her concentration and dropping the offending skrewt.

Just as they put away the last skrewt, Rita Skeeter showed up. She offered to write an article on the Blast-Skrewts for Hagird, and asked to schedule an interview with him.

When Hagrid looked like he was about to agree, Robin shot Miss Martian a look that was no doubt accompanied by a telepathic order. Miss M's eyes glowed softly, and it was clear the target of it was Hagrid, as he paused to look over at her in surprise.

When Hagrid turned back to Skeeter he politely declined, saying he had too much work to do, and walked away before she could protest. Skeeter pouted for a minute then seemed to realize that the heroes (more specifically, Robin) were there. At the sight of them she quickly turned around and hurried away.

After the class was over, Miss Martian went into camouflage mode to accompany Harry and Ron to their divination class, while Kid Flash and Robin, would rather sit in on Arithmancy. Despite this they stayed in telepathic communication with her, and she reported all the outrageous predictions Ms. Trelawney was making about the stars and planets.

"_Disguise your voice and remind her that Pluto is no longer considered a planet,"_ said Robin with a smirk, after Miss Martian had reported another of Trelawney's predictions involving it.

A minute later they heard Miss M, giggle as she reported that Trelawney had been upset at the mention of that, and tried to give her detention, but was unable to figure out who had said it. The Arithmancy class shot both heroes dirty looks for interrupting the class with their snickers.

Hermione wasn't pleased with them disturbing the class either, but couldn't help but chuckle in amusement when they explained the situation to her. The two boys then left her to meet back up with Miss Martian in their private room.

About an hour later Hermione stormed in looking upset. She spent the next five minutes ranting to her teammates about how she, Harry and Ron had gone down to the kitchens to meet the house-elves and how she had been unable to get through to them about how they were being mistreated.

"Maybe you should start a little smaller," suggested Robin. At Hermione's outraged look, he explained, "If they're happy then you shouldn't try to force them into something they don't want all at once, especially since the house-elves here sound like they're being treated well despite the work they do. Instead you should work towards helping elves that are miserable, and make it against the law to treat them badly. After that you can work your way up."

Hermione said that she would take that into consideration, but she still seemed disappointed that her revolution wasn't going as planned. She also told them how she had seen Winky, the house-elf from the world cup) working in the kitchens, and told them what Winky has said about Bagman.

"So Crouch thinks Bagman's not the nice guy he acts like?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin looked thoughtful at that. "I'll tell Batman, and do some digging."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 8, 3:22 P.M.**

The Team had been given a message that they all needed to come to Hogwarts for an update on something tournament related. They were waiting in their room, till there was a knock on the door, and Bagman stepped through once it opened.

"Hello there everyone," he said cheerfully. "No I don't know if you've been told already, but there is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament coming up, the Yule Ball."

The Team hadn't heard of that before, and exchanged confused glances. "And what is this Yule Ball?" asked Aqualad.

"Well it's a dance mostly," replied Bagman. "There's also this whole traditional bit about socializing and having fun as well, but you'd be better off asking Barty about that. Basically, you show up and you bring a date." He then turned to Kid Flash. "Of course as champion, you Kid Flash are required to start off the whole thing along with your date."

Kid Flash pretended to look thoughtful about that. "A date, huh?" He turned to Artemis and gave an overdramatic bow. "Artemis, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball."

Artemis laughed at his antics. "Sure, Baywatch."

Bagman seemed bemused by their actions, so he quickly said, "Excellent! Well, now that that's taken care of, the Yule Ball will start at eight o'clock on December twenty-fifth, I'll see you all there."

He turned to leave, but paused and turned back. "Oh, one last thing. The Yule Ball is a formal event, so it would be best for you all to wear, er, something other than you usually do." With that he left.

"And how are we supposed to do that, and keep the whole secret identity thing for those of us who wear masks?" asked Artemis.

"Don't sweat it," said Robin confidently, and the rest of the Team leaned in to hear his plan.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The Team had agreed to go with Robin's plan, and the rest of the couples quickly paired up. Superboy was obviously going with Miss Martian, Robin asked Zatanna, and Rocket surprised Aqualad by asking him, and he agreed (after which Rocket shared a look with the other girls and rolled her eyes, making them giggle, all of which went over the boy's heads). Hermione had blushed and said she would see if someone in the school would ask her (causing all the girls to share another look and giggle some more, Kid Flash wondered if this had something to do with Artemis once saying that Hermione had a thing for Ron). Beast Boy had been adamant that girls were gross, and he wasn't going to take one to the dance, but he was going if only as an excuse to stay up past his bedtime.

The Team had sent a message to the League about the whole thing, and they heard Green Arrow say he and Black Canary would be the League representative for the occasion. The whole Team shared a knowing glance when they heard that.

Later when Artemis and Kid Flash went to the library to do more background research and found the Golden Trio. Hermione was doing her homework diligently, but Ron seemed distracted, and Harry looked downright miserable.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong?" asked Kid Flash.

When neither of the boys answered Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Professor McGonagall just told us about the Yule Ball at the end of Transfiguration class."

"So?" asked Artemis, not getting it.

"I don't dance," said Harry miserably. "And even if I could, where would I get a date?"

"You could try asking a girl," said Artemis.

Both Ron and Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"She's right," said Kid Flash. "It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Ron, "you two already have each other."

Hermione scoffed and said, "Don't pay them any mind. I've already tried getting through their thick skulls." She looked upset about something, and Artemis shot her a sympathetic look.

The two boys were too miserable to even register that she had insulted them.

Kid Flash contemplated pointing out that one of them could go with Hermione, but Artemis seemed to catch this and elbowed him to keep quiet. "Let them figure that out for themselves," she hissed.

So instead Kid Flash whispered to Ron and Harry, "Well for the dancing thing, you can come to the Cave. Batman has Agent A giving everyone dance lessons in preparation for this."

The two of them contemplated this, but declined because they were worried that Batman might turn the whole thing into a training session, and they'd rather be bad dancers than face that. Hermione on the other hand promised to be there.

Sensing something else was bothering his cousin, Kid Flash asked him what else was wrong. Ron begrudgingly told him about his current dress robe problem, mainly that they were an embarrassment to look at, much less wear.

Kid Flash didn't have any advise for that, but inwardly he grinned. He now knew what he was getting his cousin for Christmas.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Over the next few days Ron and Harry's girl troubles seemed to only grow worse. As a Hogwarts champion Harry kept getting asked by and turning down numerous girls, most of whom he'd never spoken to before, including, much to Kid Flash's surprise, the red-headed Slytherin girl from Care of Magical Creatures class.

When he asked out of curiosity why she did that, she laughed and said, "I knew he'd say no. After all, why would _he_ want to go out with a Slytherin? I just wanted to see the look on his face when I asked, and it was priceless."

She then walked over to the elder Creevey brother and paid him some sickles after he handed her a photo. Kid Flash got a funny feeling that she had paid him to take a picture of Harry's 'priceless' face.

Ron wasn't having any luck either. But then he wasn't really trying to get a date. Every now and then he would start to go up to a girl, but then she would be joined by her friends, or see him coming and he would loose his nerve and bolt.

Hermione on the other hand showed up at the Cave one day for training with a strange look on her face. "Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball," she announce to the whole Team, looking shell shocked.

Black Canary who had been there to train them seemed to realize that no one, or at least none of the girls would be able to concentrate on training after Hermione dropped that bomb. So she said, "I'll leave you guys to sort this out. Let me know when you're ready to train," before stepping out of the room.

As soon as she said that all the other girls on the Team crowded around Hermione, asking what had happened and what had she said? The boys hung back since this wasn't their area of experience, but they listened curiously to what Hermione's answer was.

"Well," said Hermione, "you know how I was complaining that he was always in the library when I was trying to study? It turns out he was mostly there to see me." By the time she was finished, she was very red in the face.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" asked Conner.

The other girls shot him glares and shushed him, and Hermione's face went even redder than Flash's uniform. "Yes, well," she said, "he asked me and…"

"What did you say?" asked M'gann excitedly.

"Out with it already," said Raquel.

"I said yes," she said quietly, making the other girls all clamor about how happy they were for her.

"I hope I'm there to see Ron's face when he realizes you're going with him," said Artemis with a snicker.

The blush vanished from Hermione's face and she looked very annoyed. "I couldn't care less about his opinion right now," she said with a sniff.

Wally sighed. "What's my cousin done this time?"

"Earlier today they were wining about how they still don't have dates, and saying awful things about some of the girls they don't consider as attractive as others, like Eloise Midgen."

Wally thought a moment. "That's the girl who tried to curse a zit off her face, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "She's a very nice girl, but all those two care about is how her nose looks lopsided."

"That is just like a boy," said Zatanna, rolling her eyes.

"And when I asked them if they at all cared about how pretty the girl is rather than who she is, they said yes," said Hermione.

"And neither of them have even tried asking you?" asked M'gann.

"No," said Hermione looking sullen.

The girls spent another ten minutes reassuring Hermione that they'd get it through their thick skulls someday. What 'it' was, none of the boys had a clue, but felt it was wisest to stay out of it. They were all very relieved when Black Canary came back to start training.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I'm getting the feeling that this seems like a filler chapter, does it seem like it to you? If it is, sorry about that.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated

_I own nothing_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Gotham City**

**December 16, 20:22 EST**

About a week after Bagman had dropped the Yule Ball bomb, the Team had had no new missions to go on. Not even Red Arrow had a possible Speedy lead for them to help investigate (they had checked).

Because of this some of the Team members had taken to lounging around the Cave when they weren't training, at school, on patrol, or on Hogwarts duty. On one such day, Wally and Dick had decided to do experiments with chemicals in the Cave's lab. Artemis was there too out of sheer boredom, and had a fire extinguisher on hand in case something blew up.

Wally was pretty sure that was what had jinxed them when the beaker they were using suddenly ignited and set off the sprinkler system, and letting Artemis make use of her fire extinguisher.

Batman had been alerted when the sprinklers went off, and told the three of them that if they were that bored they should go on patrol. Since Batman had failed to specify where they should go on patrol, Robin had taken that as permission to bring Kid Flash and Artemis along on his patrols around Gotham.

Unfortunately even that was boring. It was a quiet night so far, and all they had found to stop was two muggings and a drug store robbery.

However none of this seemed to detour Robin. In fact it made him even more excited. When asked why he said, "I know from experience that every time there's a boring night like this, something big is going to happen later on."

Artemis nodded, but Kid Flash looked skeptical. "It's a Gotham thing," Artemis explained.

As if to prove the two of them right, the Bat Signal suddenly lit up the sky. Eager for some action, the three teen heroes hurried to the police department roof to find out what was up.

They were all surprised in for a surprise when thy got there. Instead of Commissioner Gordon standing by the Bat Signal waiting for them it was-

"Barbra?" asked Robin as the three of them got to the roof. "What's going on, where's the Commissioner?"

Barbra bit her lip and looked nervous. "My Dad doesn't know I'm doing this," she admitted. "I need help, where's Batman?"

"He's on League business," said Robin truthfully. Batman had been called away by the Atom for help with something. "Maybe we can help."

Barbra bit her lip, and seemed to debate the idea, which was never a good sign. Finally she said, "It's just- I think someone's been kidnapped."

That took them all by surprise. "Who?" asked Robin. "What happened? Why haven't you told your Dad?"

"I don't know for sure," said Barbra. "You see, there's this kid I often baby-sit for, Tim Drake. I was supposed to baby-sit for him tonight, but when I got there his parents were acting strange, and I overheard one of them mention something about a ransom. When they saw I was there they told me my services wouldn't be needed tonight and slammed the door in my face."

"You're sure about this?" asked Artemis seriously.

Barbra nodded. "Could you please check it out? I just want to know if Tim is okay."

The three teen heroes exchanged glances and nodded. "We'll look into it," said Robin.

Barbra perked up. "Great, let's go," she said heading for the roof door.

"Hold on a second," said Kid Flash, zipping over so that he was in front of her. "You're not coming."

"But-" Barbra protested, but Robin cut her off. "We just don't want to see you get hurt Barbra. If you're right, then this could be really dangerous. The three of us are trained for this, you aren't."

With that the three heroes took off before she could protest further. If any of them had looked back as they left they would have seen the determined look that crossed Barbra's face as she watched them leave.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

They soon found themselves at the Drake residence. Robin used his tech skills to tap the Drake's phone lines, while Kid Flash and Artemis snuck around the house and check on the inhabitants. All they were able to see were two worried looking parents and no sign of a kid, making Barbra's theory on Tim being kidnapped more plausible.

They slipped back to join Robin in his hiding place as the Drake's phone rang. Mr. Drake answered the phone and said hesitantly, "H-hello?"

"Do you have the money?" said a deep voice on the other end.

From the window the three heroes saw Mr. Drake turn pale. "Y-yes, we do. Where is my son?"

"All in due time, Mr. Drake. I trust that you haven't called the police," said the voice smugly. "If you want to see him again, leave the money in the second pouch of the kid's backpack by warehouse twenty-two by the docks. Then you leave, and if you do that right, you'll see your boy again." And with that he hung up.

Mr. Drake looked even more worried, and Mrs. Drake started crying. Mr. Drake quickly went over to pick up the child-sized Batman backpack that was sitting on a nearby table and hurried out of his house and drove away.

"KF go after him, but stay out of sight," ordered Robin. "We'll catch up."

"On it," said Kid Flash as he pulled down his goggles and raced after the car.

He followed the car and kept hidden in the shadows (something he had gotten much better at since Batman's training) as Mr. Drake pulled up to the docks and dropped off the ransom. He then hesitantly got back into his car and drove away. Not long after Robin and Artemis caught up and joined Kid Flash in the shadows.

"Seen anyone?" asked Robin.

"No," Kid Flash replied. He switched his goggles from night vision to inferred vision. "Not picking up any heat signatures either."

"They probably set up a surveillance camera to make sure Mr. Drake didn't secretly call the police or alert Batman," whispered a voice behind them.

They whirled around to see a girl in a female version of a Batman costume.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a sister?" hissed Kid Flash to Robin.

Robin however scrutinized the girl. The red hair poking out of the back of the cowl of her costume seemed to tip him off. "Barbra?" he asked incredulously.

The girl's face turned down into a pout. "Not fair. Not revealing a secret identity is the first rule of being a hero, isn't it?"

"Actually, that's don't abuse your powers," mumbled Kid Flash.

"We went over this," said Robin, ignoring Kid Flash. "You're not trained. Go home, before you get hurt."

Barbra glared at him. "I have training. I've been doing gymnastics since I could walk. I also practically grew up in the police department so I know how to be a detective. And finally, I'm the one who found out Tim is missing I am going to make sure he's okay, and you three can't stop me."

The three heroes recognized the look she had on her face. They'd seen it before as civilians and knew that when Barbra was like this there was no stopping her.

Robin sighed. "Fine, you can come. But you do this our way. You follow orders, and if we say run, you run, got it, Barbra?"

Barbra nodded in determination. "Call me Batgirl," she said with a smirk.

Kid Flash snickered. "Daddy Bats is not going to be happy about this."

Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and asked Barbra, "How did you find us anyway?"

Bar-Batgirl reached over and pulled something of the back of Kid Flash's shoulder. "I borrowed one of Dad's police trackers and stuck it on him." She then shot Artemis a curious look. "By the way, who are you? I've heard of Robin and Kid Flash, but I've never seen you before."

"Uhh…" Artemis said, trying to find a way to answer. They all knew if she told Barbra her name she'd put two and two together and figure out who Artemis was.

"She's Arrowette, Green Arrow's niece," Robin lied smoothly as he turned his attention back to the dropped ransom.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Batgirl.

"Shh," hissed Robin, as a car pulled up at the drop point. A tall muscley guy got out of it and went over to the backpack.

Batgirl made a move to go after him but Artemis and Robin held her back. "KF check the car, is Tim in there?"

Kid Flash focused his goggles on the car and checked for heat signatures. "No, he's not here. That guy is probably just a hired thug to pick up the money."

Robin nodded. "Art-rowette, tracer arrow on the car, now," he whispered.

Artemis readied her bow, and once she was sure the goon's back was turned she fired the arrow and it hit the car's bumper.

Unaware of this the goon grabbed the backpack and got back into his car and drove away. Robin signaled for Kid Flash to follow him, and Kid Flash raced after it. The car didn't go far, and pulled up next to a construction site. Kid Flash climbed a scaffolding to follow the goon from high up.

From his birds eye view he quickly spotted the bad guy who had orchestrated the whole kidnapping, Harvey Dent, or as he was now known as Two Face, surrounded by at about seven more goons.

Two Face flipped the coin he always carried absentmindedly as he glared at the goon who had picked up the ransom. "Did the parents pay up?" he asked.

"Sure did boss," said the goon. "In the second pouch and everything."

While the bad guys were talking Kid Flash scanned the area for Tim, and quickly spotted the kid. He was in a far corner, tied to a chair and seemed to be unconscious. Seeing this Kid Flash quickly relayed everything to the others over his comm.

"We're two minutes away," said Robin. "Don't engage until we get there."

Kid Flash turned his attention back to the bad guys when he heard one of them ask, "So what now, boss? Do we give the kid back, or something else?"

Two Face glanced at Tim, and flipped his coin. He caught it and looked at the result. He smirked and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tim. "Too bad. Looks like the parents are going to have to be disappointed."

"I'm going to have to belay that order, Rob," Kid Flash hissed as he whipped out his wand. He aimed at Two Face and whispered, _**"**__**Expelliarmus!"**_

The spell hit Two Face and made his gun fly out of his hand. The goons all tensed and pulled out their weapons and began staring up at the shadows. Two Face pulled out a second gun, and looked around as well. "Where are you Batman? Quit hiding in the shadows!" he yelled.

Kid Flash used their search for Batman as a distraction to slip over till he was right above Tim and pointed his wand at the ropes binding the boy. _**"Diffindo!" **_The ropes binding him were cut, but one of the goons seemed to have spotted Kid Flash and fired a shot at his hiding place.

Startled Kid Flash fell off the scaffolding and on to the ground in front of the surprised thugs.

Two Face got over his surprise first. "Well it's not a bat," he said pointing his gun at Kid Flash. "But it'll still be fun to kill."

But once again the gun was knocked out of Two Face's hand, and a creepy laugh echoed around the construction site.

"Shoulda known the bird would be nearby," snarled Two Face, as he and the goons once again glared up at the shadows.

Kid Flash took that as an opportunity to grab Tim and run him to the edge of the construction site, where he found an irritated Batgirl waiting.

"Rob put you on look out duty, didn't he?" Kid Flash asked the disgruntled girl.

Batgirl nodded before she seemed to realize that Kid Flash was currently holding Tim. Kid Flash handed the boy over and said, "If you'd rather do something else, you can get him somewhere safe. I need to go back and catch the bad guys."

Before she could reply, he raced back into the construction site to see that an all out battle had started in the minute he was gone. Many of the goons were already unconscious, but the ones who weren't were shooting up at Artemis and Robin, who were ducking and dodging along the scaffolding, and launching their respective weapons at the remaining goons whenever they got the opportunity.

Kid Flash quickly jumped into the fray, and began taking out some of the remaining goons, till only Two Face was left.

Two Face sneered at the heroes as they closed in on him. "Did you kid's think I wouldn't have a plan B," he asked and pulled out a trigger. "I rigged this whole site to blow just in case the Bat showed up."

Before any of them could make a move, a birdarang flew out of nowhere hand knocked the trigger out of Two Face's hand, and Artemis used that as an opportunity to tangle him up in a net arrow.

"Nice one, Rob," said Kid Flash, as Two Face fell over, swearing up a storm.

"Um, that wasn't me," said Robin.

They all looked over to where the birdarang had come from. Batgirl stood there and gave them an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I kinda borrowed one without asking."

Later four of them watched from a nearby roof as the police led Two Face (who was ranting about how there were too many **** bats in this town) and his goons away, and Tim was joyfully reunited with his parents.

"I have to admit, you did astrously," said Robin. "KF, Artemis, and I couldn't have done this without your help."

Batgirl beamed. "Thanks, I-" she stopped and she got a shocked expression on her face. "Wait, Artemis?" she said looking at her in surprise. Then realization seemed to dawn on her like a light bulb going off in her head, and she looked at the other two boys, "Wally? _Dick_?"

The three of them exchanged horrified looks. "Daddy Bats is going to kill us, isn't he?" asked Wally.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 18, 16:43 EST**

No, Batman had not at all been pleased that all three of them had had their cover blown all at once. They had all been given a very long lecture about that, and their mentors grounded them from patrol for a while.

However, there were some benefits from the whole excursion.

"And this is the kitchen and living room, where we hang out whenever we have free time," said Dick, as he, Wally and Artemis gave Barbra a tour of the Cave.

Barbra had done a good job on the kidnapping case, and had mentioned that she was planning to continue her work as Batgirl. When Batman had heard that he had given her two choices on the matter. If she wanted to keep doing hero work in Gotham, she would either have to join the Team to get training, or he would inform her father of her new hobby. Naturally, Barbra had chosen to join the Team.

As they walked through the living room, Garfield came over with Monkey on his shoulder. "Umm, Monkey wants to give Barbra something," he said shyly.

After some small urgings from Beast Boy, Monkey jumped off his shoulder and offered Barbra a flower.

Barbra took the flower and gave Garfield a friendly smile. "Thanks, both of you."

Garfield turned purple (which was his way of blushing) and hurried away. As he reached the door, he looked back at Barbra and asked, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Barbra was taken by surprise, but said, "Um, sure, why not."

Garfield grinned and raced out of the room.

"Cute kid," said Barbra to the other three. She then became aware that they were all choking back laughs. "What?" she asked. "And what's a Yule Ball anyway?"

Poor Barbra could only stare in confusion as her friends collapsed laughing.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I know I played up a lot of clichés in this, but I think it turned out alright. Show of hands, who guessed it was Two Face after the ransom call. Batgirl is officially on the Team, people. Also I gave Garfield a little crush on Barbra, but it's not serious and he'll be over it in a few months.

Mission ideas are welcome and appreciated.

_I own nada_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 20, 3:33 P.M.**

The Team was giving Batgirl a tour of the school. Since she had been inducted to the Team and was already trusted by Robin (and even Batman at least a little bit) she had been let in on the Hogwarts mission.

"So, what do you think?" asked Robin as they walked down one of Hogwarts' many hallways.

"Honestly I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that magic actually exists," said Batgirl

"Oh that's just what we need, more muggle filth in this school," said a voice behind them.

Kid Flash turned to see Blondie sulking down the hallway behind them. But before he could make a witty remark, Blondie found himself at the receiving end of three simultaneous bat glares. One from Robin, one from Zatanna, and one from Batgirl (the former had been teaching the latter two just how to do it), the effect of which made him bolt away in terror.

"You been practicing that?" asked Artemis, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup, what do you think?" asked Zatanna.

"Scary," said Rocket.

"Agreed," said Aqualad.

"Ditto," said Kid Flash.

Even Superboy grunted a confirmation.

The three of them beamed in pride.

They were met with further amusement when on they're way to dinner they were walking down the hallway when Kid Flash heard Ron's voice shout, **"WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!"**

The Team turned to look at who he was asking and saw Ron standing frozen a little farther down the hallway. It was clear the person he was shouting at was Fleur Delacour, who was standing a little farther away. She turned to give Ron a puzzled and annoyed look in response to his outburst.

Ron seemed to snap out of the stupor he'd been in and bolted away at nearly speedster worthy speeds.

"So that's your cousin?" asked Batgirl.

"Yup," said Kid Flash, barely able to contain his laughter.

After they finished dinner, they met up with and annoyed looking Hermione in the Team's room.

"What happened now?" asked Artemis when she saw their teammate.

"Apparently Ron and Harry only just realized that I was a girl," Hermione huffed.

"As opposed to what, a gerbil?" asked Kid Flash, in confusion.

Artemis punched his arm. "What she means is, it's only just occurred to them that one of them could have asked her out. Before that they only thought of her as one of the guys."

"Ow, oh," said Kid Flash, rubbing his arm.

"And Ron didn't believe me when I told them I already had a date for the Ball," said Hermione. "He thought I had only said that in order to turn down Neville's offer."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon cheering Hermione up.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**December 25, 16:47 EST**

The Team had spent most of Christmas day with their families. M'gann had wanted to have another Christmas party that year, but the idea had been vetoed, as they were going to go to a party later that night. She also got distracted by the arrival of the alternate version of Martian Manhunter that they had met on their dimension jumping mission arriving to spend Christmas with her and her real Uncle, much to M'gann's delight.

Wally had managed to find a decent set of dress robes to give to Ron for a Christmas present, but since they were a bit pricey it had ended up being a present from all of the West family. The West family had received a phone call that morning from Ron who expressed his immense gratitude.

The Team met at the Cave before going to Hogwarts for the Ball. The girls had shown up a couple hours before in order to get ready. The boys had arrived about an hour ago, but it didn't take them as long to get ready.

Wally looked over his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I look like Roy," he grumbled.

Dick's bright idea for the Team's formal attire was for the them to all wear dress cloths, and those who needed to keep their faces covered would simply wear masks like at a masquerade.

Wally was currently wearing a black blazer over a red shirt and a yellow tie. He had also borrowed one of Roy's old domino masks to cover his face, and was now realizing how similar it made the two look.

"I wasn't going to say anything," said Dick, who was wearing a very nice (and probably very expensive) tuxedo, with his hair combed back and his usual domino mask on his face.

Conner and Garfield were both wearing formal looking suits (much to Conner's annoyance, as he said, "I hate monkey suits.") and Kaldur was wearing a strange, but impressive looking Atlantian get up, which he said was a ceremonial outfit that is only worn on special occasions.

The five boys on the Team decided to wait by the Zeta Tubes for the girls to come out. Green Arrow and Black Canary were waiting there too. Green Arrow was decked out in another expensive looking tux along with his domino mask, while Black Canary was wearing an elegant floor length black dress, and her hair was pulled back.

Dick had just saying he was going to go remind the girls that they needed to go, when they arrived, proving that it had been worth the wait.

When Wally saw Artemis, he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Artemis had her hair down again and it was being held back by some sparkling barrettes. She was wearing a slimming long green satin dress, and a glittering green masquerade mask covered her eyes.

"Whoa, Babe, you look great," he said when he caught his breath.

She looked him over. "You look great too-" she said, then smirked, "-Red Arrow."

Wally groaned, making her snicker.

Rocket, and Barbra were also wearing masquerade masks that matched their dresses. All of the girls were wearing floor length dresses like Black Canary, Barbra in black, Raquel in purple, Zatanna in red, and M'gann in blue. Each girl received similar complements as thy approached their dates, even Barbra, who had decided to go with Garfield just to humor him (and because she thought his crush on her was cute).

"Where's Hermione?" asked Dick, when he realized that she still hadn't come out yet.

Zatanna replied. "She went on ahead, since she can't arrive with the rest of us without looking suspicious. Wait till you see her, she looks great."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**December 25, 8:56 P.M.**

The Team mingled in the entrance hall as they waited for the ball to start. Eventually Ms. McGonagall called the champions over for them to the Ball. Kid Flash and Artemis and the rest of the champions moved over to where she was indicating, and everyone else went into the Great Hall to sit down until the champions started things off.

When they got close to Hermione and Krum, Kid Flash looked her over and said, "Looking good, Hermione!" he asked.

Harry, who had managed to snag a date with Parvati, had just come over and Harry did a double-take when he heard Kid Flash.

Hermione did look good in her blue dress robes, and with her hair pulled back. The thing that got most people's attention, however, was the fact that she was the date of Viktor Krum, which warranted a lot of staring from passing students.

Finally it was time to start the precession into the Great Hall, which had been decorated all in silver and lanterns.

"Looks like I've found my Wonderland," whispered Artemis as the walked in.

Kid Flash was aware of Artemis' love for Alice in Wonderland, so he said, "And you didn't even need a rabbit hole or a looking glass."

As they walked through the applauding students to the judges' table, Kid Flash caught sight of Ron glaring at Hermione and Krum as they walked by. He pointed it out to Artemis, and she snickered.

When they approached the judges' table Kid Flash noticed that instead of Mr. Crouch sitting there it was his cousin Percy. He over heard Percy inform Harry that he had been promoted to Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and was representing him, as Crouch was too ill to come.

Kid Flash was tempted to ask is Crouch had finally gotten his name right, but restrained himself since Kid Flash shouldn't know about that.

The champions all sat down to have dinner before the dancing started. Artemis had to elbow Kid Flash every few minutes to keep him from falling back into his habit of scarfing down all the food he could get his hands on.

Around them the judges and champions were having their own conversations. One that greatly amused both Kid Flash and Artemis was the one where Hermione tried to teach Krum how to say her name properly. Eventually she got frustrated and said that 'Herm-own-ninny' was close enough.

Finally dinner was over, and the lights dimmed as the champions stood up to dance. Alfred's dace lesson paid off for Kid Flash and Artemis as they danced, certainly better than Harry, who had his eyes glued to his feet to make sure he didn't step on Parvati's toes.

Soon enough more people joined the dance floor. Miss Martian had dragged Superboy onto it the first chance she got. Robin and Zatanna were blatantly showing off as they danced circles around everyone else. Rocket and Aqualad seemed to be enjoying themselves. Batgirl had Beast Boy standing on the tips of her feet to dance with him, which made the kid's face look like a grape as he blushed. Green Arrow and Black Canary were also showing off, though Green Arrow seemed to enjoy adding a silly dance move in every now and then to make Black Canary laugh.

As Kid Flash and Artemis danced near Harry and Parvati, they saw Moody, who was dancing with Ms. Sinistra, dance by and complement Harry on his socks. Harry replied that Dobby the house-elf had given them to him.

"He is so _creepy_!" Parvari complained about Moody once he was far enough away. "I don't think that eye should be _allowed_!"

"Here, here," said Kid Flash and Artemis in unison as they swung by. Moody's eye had been giving the Team nothing but trouble whenever they tried to snoop around him.

Just then the song ended, and Harry used that as an excuse to get off the dance floor as soon as possible, much to Parvati's disappointment.

Kid Flash and Artemis on the other hand, stayed on the dace floor for several more dances, before Artemis got too winded to dance anymore (she wasn't able to keep up with a speedster's energy). In an attempt to be romantic, Kid Flash swept her off her feet and carried her to a table near Harry and Ron, who apparently had been ditched by their dates.

They sat down and helped themselves to some drinks, and Kid Flash noticed in amusement that both the younger boys were glaring over at two other sets of dancers. Harry was sulking as he watched a girl Kid Flash recognized from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, who was dancing with Cedric. And Ron was glaring at Krum as he danced with Hermione.

Eventually Hermione and Krum took a break and Hermione came over to sit down. One heated argument with Ron later she stormed off. Apparently Ron wasn't thrilled that Hermione was Krum's date and accused her of 'fraternizing with the enemy.' Krum showed up with the drinks and left soon after when he saw Hermione wasn't there.

"Remember when we used to argue like that Arty?" Kid Flash said teasingly, making Ron bristle.

Artemis rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "We still fight like that at least once a week, and don't call me Arty."

Not long after Artemis got her second wind, and the two of them were back on the dance floor. Not a moment too soon as Percy arrived at the table they'd been at, much to Harry and Ron's dismay.

By the time the Ball ended the Team had crashed around a table in the back. Beast Boy had fallen asleep in his chair almost an hour before, and Miss Martian had somehow found a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. Once he had fallen asleep, Batgirl had had the opportunity to dance with someone closer to her own age, and had had a good time.

Superboy was frowning as he looked in Harry and Ron's direction. The two had holed themselves up in a corner and seemed to be discussing something.

"They're talking about giants for some reason," Superboy reported when asked.

As the Team left the Great Hall to go home (Aqualad carried Beast Boy, so as not to wake him) Superboy seemed to hear something that made him stop in his tracks. He turned to look over at Cedric who seemed to be telling Harry something. When he finished, Cedric left to return to his date, leaving a very confused Harry in his wake.

"He just told Harry to take a bath with his egg," said Superboy. "Apparently he solved it, but Harry hasn't yet."

Kid Flash shot a glance at Aqualad. "You better be ready, I bet you're the first person he'll ask for advice once he figures it out."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N There you have it, the Yule Ball. Can't think of anything else to say.

_I own nothing_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Mount Justice**

**December 29, 17:12 EST**

After the Yule Ball Hermione showed up at the Cave, with new information on Karkaroff. She reported to the Team what Harry and Ron had overheard them talking about during the Ball, but without more information they were unable to figure out what he and Snape had been worried about.

After that it was pretty dull around the Cave until a few days before New Years, when Batman finally called them in with a new mission.

The whole Team was there as soon as they could be, dressed and ready to go in their stealth suits.

Batman pulled up a picture of a family consisting of a mother, a father and a boy, all of whom were dark haired and wearing expensive looking cloths.

"This is the Fowl family," said Batman to start off the briefing. "I'm assuming most of you have at least heard of them."

"Heard of them?" asked Wally. "They're supposedly the greatest criminal masterminds of this century. How could we not have heard of them?"

The rest of the Team nodded, (even M'gann and Conner).

"Correct," said Batman. "However, it is rumored that Artemis Fowl senior has been making efforts to go strait since his rescue from the Russian Mafia. His son, Artemis Fowl the second on the other hand has made no such efforts."

Artemis scowled, most likely annoyed that these crooks shared her name. "So what? Did these guys do something?"

"That is what is unknown," said Batman, and he pulled up a picture of a large estate. "The Fowl's main residence, Fowl Manor has been completely cut off from communication for the last three days. All attempts to get close have been met with opposition by the manor's security system. You're mission is recon, investigate the manor, and report what is happening."

"So you expect us to break into one of the most secure residences on the planet?" asked Robin.

Batman's glare was answer enough.

Robin's face broke into a huge grin. "Asterous! This is going to be fun!"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Fowl Manor**

**December 29, 12:56 P.M.**

The outside of the manor was quiet when the Team arrived. Since most of the Manor security system was on ground level, the Team exited the bioship onto the roof of the manor. From there Robin hacked the security system and set the cameras to loop whenever one of the Team came into its view.

"_We're in,"_ he said through the mind link, as he slipped into a window, and the rest of the Team followed after. Robin continued to hack until he got a blueprint of the building. _"KF, did you bring that PDA I got you the Christmas before last?"_

"_Yeah, Dude, you told me to bring it," _said Kid Flash, holding up his wrist to show the PDA.

"_I'm going to download the Manor's blueprints onto it. That way we can split up and search this place faster."_

"_Good idea," _said Aqualad. _"Jinx, Batgirl, Artemis, and myself will go with Kid. The rest go with Robin. Maintain contact at all times and report what you find."_

With that the Team split up. Robin's squad stayed to search the upper levels, while Aqualad's team looked down on the lower floors.

As quietly as they could Aqualad's Team slipped through the first floor and checked each room. So far all of them were coming up empty.

"_Maybe the family just decided to take an vacation and not tell anyone," _said Artemis, after they checked the up-teenth room on the first floor. _"I mean rich people do that sometimes, don't they?"_

"_Yes, but if that was the case then Batman would've been able to find them," _Robin replied. His Team hadn't found anyone either.

That was when Batgirl opened a door that led to another downward staircase. _"Maybe there's something in the creepy basement?"_

Kid Flash took the lead down the dark stairwell since he was the one with night vision goggles and could see if there was something to look out for. Jinx wanted to use the Lumos spell to light the way, but that was negated, as it might alert people to their presence.

"_This place has an actual dungeon?" _asked Batgirl once they reached the bottom, and Kid Flash told them what he saw.

"_According to the history files, the manor used to be a castle,"_ said Jinx. _"I suppose they just kept the dungeons."_

After Kid flash gave the all clear, Jinx pulled out her wand and said, _**"Lumos,"**_ causing the tip to light up. Aqualad also lifted his waterbearers so that the blue glow of the magic would help light his way. Now that they had light they all began searching the dungeon cells one by one.

As Kid Flash and Artemis came up to a locked one in the back corner of the dungeons a tired voice called out of it. "Officer Short is that you?"

Cautiously the two heroes approached the cell, and peered in. Staring back at them from the floor of the cell was a boy a bit younger than Robin and Jinx. "Well you're certainly not Holly," he said when he saw them. "Ah well, hurry up and let me out."

"You're the Fowl kid?" whispered Artemis.

"Yes," said the boy. "Are you going to let me out of not?"

Neither hero made any move to do so. They had been trained to be more cautious than that.

"How'd you get stuck in there?" asked Kid Flash.

The Fowl kid sighed in exasperation. "I was thrown in here, along with my family and Butler, by the robot that took over the mansion."

Looking to the side, the two heroes spotted the unconscious figures of two men and a woman.

By this time the rest of the members of their squad had come over. "What has happened to them?" asked Aqualad.

"They've been tranquilized," said the Fowl kid. "Most likely so they do not make any escape attempts. They'll be alright once it wears off."

"Then why aren't you out of it?" asked Batgirl.

"Because Butler has been helping me become more immune to most tranquilizers. He'd be up too if the robot hadn't hit him with at least five," said the Fowl boy impatiently. "Now if you are done asking stupid questions, let me out so I can take back my home."

"Maybe we should leave him in there," muttered Kid Flash. At Aqualad's glare, he quickly added, "You know, cause it's safer than out here."

The suggestion was ignored, and Aqualad had Jinx cast an unlocking charm on the door.

The Fowl boy shot Jinx a surprised look as he stepped out of the door. "Was that magic?"

"Yup, hence the name Jinx," said Kid Flash.

The Fowl boy eyed Jinx's wand with interest. "Most interesting." Held his hand out to her. "Artemis Fowl the second, pleasure to meet you."

"There isn't time for this," said Aqualad. _"Team, we have found the Fowl family. The youngest reports that there is some kind of robot in the manor somewhere."_

"Mind being more specific on this robot that attacked you?" asked Artemis.

"It was tall, green, and highly intelligent." Said Junior (as Kid Flash decided to call him, as there already was an Artemis). "It had to be to get past the manor's defenses."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Batgirl. "We've been searching this place and looks empty."

"It's most likely in the secret room one the first floor hallway," said Junior. "That is the central command of the manor."

Aqualad nodded. "Kid, take Artemis and check it out, and report what you find. The rest of the Team will catch up to you."

Junior looked affronted. "I'll do no such thing."

"He was talking about me, genius," said Artemis.

"You?"

"Her name's Artemis, as in the Goddess of the hunt," said Kid Flash. "It's her name too, Junior."

"It's a name that can be given to both boys and girls," said Junior looking annoyed. "And do not call me that."

His words fell on deaf ears as Kid Flash scooped up Artemis and ran her back to the first floor.

Over the mind link, Aqualad relayed the location of the secret room as soon as he got it from Junior.

The two of them opened the door a crack and peeked inside. In the room they saw a tall object that reminded Kid Flash of the thing that gave off lightening in those plasma ball things.

Looking around the rest of the room they saw the back of a figure in a chair that was facing a wall of monitors on the other side of the room.

They watched the figure in hopes that it would turn to give them some idea of who they were up against. As they watched the rest of the Team and Junior caught up to them.

Figuring whoever it was, they didn't stand a chance against all of them, the Team entered the room as quietly as they could. Junior hung back in the doorway to watch. When they were halfway across the room the figure in the chair turned around, and the door slammed shut behind Junior.

Kid Flash's eyes widened when he saw who they were up against. Robin had a similar reaction. "Brainiac!" he yelled.

"What?" asked Junior.

"Not you, him," said Kid Flash pointing to the Robotic nemesis of Superman.

"Correct," said Brainiac in his robotic monotone. "It seems I was wrong in assuming the authorities would not make much effort to help well known criminals. It doesn't matter now.

The tower in the middle of the room sparked to life. It seems Kid Flash wasn't far off when he compared it to a lightening lamp. The tower began shooting lightening in all corners of the room, most of it aimed at the Team who scattered and dodged.

None of the lightening seemed to hit Brainiac as he continued to watch the Team as they avoided the lightening.

Junior apparently wasn't as big a target as the Team. So after only needing to dodge a few times he was able to sneak over to the computers Braniac had been sitting in front of before they came in.

"He has the whole room wired to that power source!" called Junior as he typed on the screen.

"How do we stop it?" asked Rocket, who was using her force fields to block most of the lightening.

"You have to sever the electronic connection to the tower," Junior replied.

"So we just need to break stuff?" asked Zatanna.

"Pretty much."

"Easy," said Superboy as he punched his fist by the closest electric thing to him.

Braniac wasn't happy that Junior had told them that. Junior had to dodge as Braniac sent a lightening bolt hurtling towards him. Brianiac then began walking towards the boy, clearly with the intent to kill.

Junior on the other hand stood his ground and reached into his pocket.

Kid Flash stared in horror as Junior pulled out Jinx's wand and pointed it at Braniac. He shot forward and grabbed the teen and dragged him away before he got vaporized.

Junior looked at the wand in confusion. "It didn't work."

Kid Flash snatched the wand away. "Of course it didn't work, you idiot. Magic is something you're born with. You can't just take a wand and expect to be able to use magic. All you've done is left Jinx defenseless-" Kid Flash stopped as his eyes widened in realization at what he had just said.

He turned to look over at Jinx who was still dodging the lightening. He started to run forward as he saw Jinx reach for her wand to fight off the attacks, and her do a double take in surprise when she didn't find it where it was supposed to be.

That second of hesitation was all Brainiac needed. Kid Flash saw the lightening coming towards Jinx and knew he'd never reach her in time and there was no way she could dodge it. In desperation he threw her wand to her. The wand was caught between the lightening and Jinx and began to spark. Despite being scientifically impossible, the lightening traveled down the wood of Jinx's wand and struck her.

Jinx let out a scream as the lightening struck her. There was a bright flash of light, and when it subsided Jinx fell to the ground and didn't move.

Superboy let out a roar of rage, and launched himself at Brainiac, using his fists to rip the robot to shreds. Likewise the rest of the Team had similar reactions. Brainiac didn't stand a chance, as he and everything electronic in the room became scrap metal.

Meanwhile Kid Flash rushed to Jinx to see if she was still alive. Along the way he could tell his accidental magic was going haywire, as several pieces of equipment exploded as he passed. To his immediate relief, he felt a pulse when he put his fingers to her neck. He then checked her over to see if she was hurt in any other way. That's when he noticed a big difference.

Jinx was no longer a brunette. Her bushy pigtails had turned bright pink under her witch hat. She now bore a striking resemblance to her Teen Titan counterpart.

"I really hope you weren't just being polite when you said you liked her hair," Kid Flash muttered. He pulled back one of her eyelids to make sure her eyes hadn't changed to look like the other Jinx's. Fortunately they were the same as ever.

The rest of the Team had finally finished trashing Brainiac, and began gathering around to see if their teammate was alright.

Without even a parting glance at Junior (he and his family should be fine now that Brainiac was toast) they left the manor and rushed Hermione back to the Cave. Once there she was taken to the Med Bay, and Batman and Zatara were called in to look her over.

While the Team waited to hear the results, Wally realized something and pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling at this hour?" asked Artemis.

"Ron," said Wally. "He and Harry deserve to know about this."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Meanwhile...**

**Fowl Manor**

**December 30, 2:22 A.M.**

Officer Holly Short of the LEP Recon flew down and landed inside the front hall of Fowl manor to find Artemis stepping out of his secret room, which was smoking slightly.

"What happened here?" she asked when she saw him.

Artemis Fowl looked over at the elf. "Ah, Officer Short. You missed the party I'm afraid. Though I was wondering how long it would take for Foaly to send you to find out why I've been missing."

"Answer the question Mudboy," said Holly impatiently. "Your house went completely off the grid, and not even Foaly was able to hack it."

"The manor was overtaken by an evil robot known as Brainiac," said Artemis calmly as if he were simply discussing the weather. "However, it has been taken care of, so unless you plan to help me drag my parents and Butler out of the dungeons, there is nothing left for you to do here."

Holly gaped at the boy genius for a minute, then huffed and prepared to fly away. "Whatever you say, Mudboy."

"One last thing, Officer Short," called Artemis after her. "Were The People aware that there are humans that can use magic?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Hey people, just so you know I'm updating everyday again. I did it, I turned Hermione's hair pink. A lot of people have been asking if I would do that, and there's your answer. Whether or not she gets Jinx's powers you'll find out next chapter. A lot of people were also asking that I throw in Artemis Fowl too. This is set not long after the second book, back when Artemis was still more or less a jerk, but startd having some morals. Also, does anyone know what those lightening lamp thingies are called, I mean the round ball things that have lightening in them, that if you touch it the lightening will focus on your finger.

_I own nothing._


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Mount Justice**

**December 30, 00:07 EST**

When Ron and Harry heard what happened to Hermione they agreed to meet M'gann outside the portrait hole to be taken to the Cave.

The second Ron arrived he stormed up to Wally and punched him square in the face, making Wally fall to the ground both from force and from shock.

"**You Bloody Idiot!"** Ron roared. "This is all your fault! You were supposed to protect her! If you'd stayed a squib and not come to Hogwarts, she never would have been caught up in this hero nonsense!"

He pulled his arm back like he was going to hit Wally again, but Kaldur stopped him. "Stop, we understand your pain. Hermione is our friend as well. But this is not Wally's fault, and blaming him will not help her."

Ron was still shaking in rage, but he lowered his arm and didn't look like he would hit anyone else.

Harry worriedly looked at the Med Bay doors, where Batman and Zatara were still running tests to see if Hermione would be okay. "Is she-?" he started to ask.

"Her pulse was stable the whole ride back, and she didn't seem to have any burns" said Wally as he picked himself off the floor. "She's unconscious though, but M'gann didn't sense any brain trauma. The only thing different is her hair, and well…"

"What?" snapped Ron. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's pink," said Dick.

That made both of the young wizards pause and look over at Dick as if they weren't sure about what they just heard.

"Pink?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid it is," said Zatara as he opened the door to the Med Bay.

Ron shoved past the magician and hurried into the room. He didn't even flinch when Batman shot him a glare for rushing in, as he raced to Hermione's bedside.

Hermione was awake now, and was staring at her reflection in a small handheld mirror. She didn't seem to be able to grasp what she was seeing. But her hair was still as bright pink it had been since she was struck by lightening at Fowl Manor.

"Hermione!" said Ron when he reached her. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a tentative smile. "I'm a bit shaken, but other wise I'm okay.

The Team and Harry had hurried in after Ron, and they all looked to Batman for a confirmation.

"Her health is stable. There seems to be no alterations to her health aside from the obvious," Batman said, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

Once Ron was sure she would be okay, he went into a full blown rant and forbid Hermione from ever going on a Team mission again.

Needless to say Hermione was not amused. "Ron," she said sternly. When he didn't seem to hear her, she spoke louder. "Ron!"

There was a small cracking sound and Wally saw the mirror Hermione had been holding loosely in her hand crack.

Unaware of this, Hermione continued now that she had Ron's attention. "I am going to continue to be part of this team. I knew the risks when I joined and I am not stopping now just because I was in an accident."

Above them the lights flickered a bit and the light bulbs shook slightly in their sockets.

Ron opened his mouth to protest again, but Hermione put her foot down. "This is my decision, Ronald. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

With that last statement, the overhead lights all burst, and everyone had to duck, to avoid bits of glass.

"Did I do that?" said Hermione's meek voice through the dark.

"Everyone back out," said Zatara. "It seems we need to do some more tests."

An hour later Zatara and Batman opened the door again and stepped out to tell the others the news.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked M'gann.

"Physically she is fine," said Zatara. "It is her magic that has been effected."

"What do you mean?" demanded Ron.

"It seems that the effect of the lightening through her wand has made her magic much more chaotic," Zatara explained. "She can still cast spells like she always could, but now her magic is much more closely tied with her emotional state."

"So it's accidental magic," said Wally. "She triggers thing to happen when she is feeling negative emotions."

"That seems to be the case," Zatara confirmed. "But we believe it can be controlled."

"Martian Manhunter will be here tomorrow to begin Jinx's training in hopes of controlling this new power," stated Batman. "It would be best if she does not go out in public until she had better control. When the two of you go back to Hogwarts you are to tell anyone who asks that she has returned home to her family for the remainder of the holidays."

Ron and Harry nodded solemnly. They all ended up spending the night in the cave, but not before Wally snagged Hermione's broken mirror to keep as his mission souvenir.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**January 10, 1:30 P.M.**

In the remaining week of winter break, Hermione stayed at the cave and trained to control her now chaotic magic. While the League estimated it might take some time to learn control, Hermione had an excellent motivator. She didn't want to miss school. Thanks to that she was able to defy everyone expectations and wrangle in enough control that she was permitted to go back to Hogwarts once Christmas break was over. It wasn't perfect control and she still made things explode when she wasn't careful, but it was good enough that she could go back out in public. Unfortunately unlike her Teen Titan counterpart it was impossible to control the effects of her magic mishaps, so she decided to stick to her wand. She used a transfiguration spell to turn her hair back to its normal brown, so she wouldn't be questioned about that, but M'gann was encouraging her to wear it pink on missions.

It was another day of sitting in on Care of Magical Creatures class for Kid Flash, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Beast Boy. They were all surprised to see that there was a substitute teacher filling in for Hagrid that day. The substitute, whose name was Ms. Grubbly-Plank, dodged all questions as to where Hagrid was, and led them to a paddock not far from the Beauxbaton horses, where a unicorn was tethered.

Ms. Grubbly-Plank called the girls over to go pet it (apparently unicorns aren't as fond of boys), and an eager Miss Martian and Zatanna went over to join the female students. Beast Boy entertained himself by trying to shift his form into that of a unicorn. So far he only had the head right, which was pretty freaky to look at.

Over with the other male students Kid Flash overheard Harry talking to Ron, expressing his concerns about where Hagrid was. Then Blondie opened his big mouth, saying that Hagrid was too ashamed to show his face. He then handed the Kid Flash's cousin a newspaper, and everyone looked over his shoulder to read.

Kid Flash had brought his own copy of the Daily Prophet (in case he got bored, as unlikely as that might seem). He opened his copy, and flipped through it. Beast Boy abandoned his unicorn shape-shifting attempts and shifted into a monkey so he could climb up Kid Flash's shoulder and read along with him.

Kid Flash quickly found the article Blondie was talking about. It had a picture of Hagrid, and the title '**Dumbledore's Giant Mistake.**' Skimming through the article, Kid Flash read about how Hagrid was a half giant and a brief account of how giants were terrible creatures, and heavy criticism of Hagrid's teaching methods.

"Are giants really that bad?" asked Beast Boy, after he jumped off Kid Flash's shoulder and shifted back into his human form.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Don't know, I've never met one. Well, unless you count Giganta. Weird though, I just thought he might have had a bad reaction to Venom or something."

Harry and Ron on the other hand were yelling at Blondie and his friends for the mean things they said about him in the article.

Kid Flash wanted to go over and join them, but he held back since Hagrid was Wally's friend, not Kid Flash's.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**January 23, 16:45 EST**

It was over a week before Hagrid came back to teaching, but once he did he was confident again and pointedly ignored any thinly veiled comments about his heritage. Kid Flash was glad to see it.

A week before the end of January Hermione showed up for training with Harry in tow. She pushed him ahead of her and said, "Go on, tell them what you told me in Charms Class."

Harry quickly told the Team about what had happened to him the night before. How while he had been sneaking out after dark to solve his egg riddle he had spotted Mr. Crouch on his Marauders Map snooping around Snape's office, and of Moody's suspicions of Snape. The Team was also disappointed to learn that Harry had given his map to Moody out of gratitude for not being turned in. It also made them glade Batman had thought ahead on those glamour charms.

"So you finally figured out the clue," remarked Robin when he was finished, and Kaldur agreed to report Harry's findings to Batman. "Took you long enough."

Hermione and Harry looked startled. "You already knew?" asked Harry.

Wally cleared his throat and pointed at Kaldur, which made Hermione slap he forehead. "Of course, as an Atlantian Kaldur would have been able to understand the egg's message without being submerged underwater," she said.

Harry looked put out. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Apologies," said Kaldur. "But this is still a competition. If we had shared the information with you at the beginning it would have given you an unfair advantage over the others."

"We were going to tell you if you hadn't figured it out by February," said M'gann apologetically.

Aquaman who had been there for Wally's swim training that day stepped forward and said, "Now that you do know, you are welcome to join Kid Flash in the swimming training Kaldur'ahm and I have been giving him. However as this is still a competition you are on your own as to how to breathe while submerged."

Harry agreed and joined Wally in his training that day. He quickly found out what Wally had learned back in November. That Aquaman was almost as tough a trainer as Batman. To his credit, he didn't complain much and agreed to keep coming to weekend training until the task.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N and there's the aftermath of Hermione getting more Jinx worthy powers. I didn't want to give her bad luck powers, because that would be too much like the Teen Titans version. So pretty much Hermione's powers are just accidental magic. The Second Task is next chapter.

Also a Thank-you to **SmileRen **for the suggestion that Ron should punch Wally for some reason.

_I own nothing_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Mount Justice **

**February 24, 05:45 EST**

Early in the mourning before the Second Task the Team met up with Batman and Aquaman at the Cave before going to Hogwarts.

"You were right about them using hostages," reported Artemis. "They asked us last night if we would volunteer to do it."

"We all said no, of course," said Zatanna. "But Hermione and Ron said yes. We forgot to warn them against that."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Aqualad, are you ready to be on standby throughout the task."

Aqualad nodded. "I will keep out of sight, and will not interfere with the champions unless circumstances call for it," he promised. "I also took the liberty of acquiring some backup for this, since the lake is large, and I can not transverse it quickly enough alone."

"Who?" asked Batman.

At that moment the Zeta Tubes chirped to life and announcing the arrival of 'Tula' and 'Garth' under the authorization of Aquaman.

Out of the Zeta Tubes stepped a pretty red haired Atlantian girl, and a tall dark haired Atlantian boy. Aqualad stepped over to them. "These are Tula and Garth," he said pointing to the girl and the boy respectively. "They are my closest friends from Atlantis. They have agreed to help me patrol the waters during the task."

Tula gave them a shy wave, and Garth wrapped his arm around her and gave the Team a friendly smile.

The Team looked the two Atlantians over with interest (aside from Miss Martian and Superboy, who had already met them). They had all heard Aqualad tell them about his two friends and were curious to meet them in person. Rocket in particular gave Tula a hard look, as it had become a known fact that Kaldur had had feelings for her but she had broken his heart and chosen Garth instead. Despite that Rocket still seemed to see her as competition, and was weary of the girl.

Batman gave the two a Bat glare. "You understand that while you're doing this you will be under Aqualad's command. Can you follow his orders?"

Garth looked over at Aqualad and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Tula nodded in agreement.

They all went over Kid Flash's strategy on how he was going to do the task. He had been given his new aquatic suit. It looked a lot like his usual one, only the colors were more muted to better blend in with the underwater surroundings as well as his goggles being more situated for underwater use, and there was webbing in between the fingers of his gloves, and his shoes could be extended into flippers. He was planning to use the rebreathers to breathe underwater throughout the task, but as a back-up Aqualad had been able to uncover a magic talisman that would allow the wearer to breathe underwater. The reason the talisman was plan B was because the spell on it was more attuned for breathing in salt water. Breathing in freshwater was possible with it, but it was much more difficult, like breathing through a gag.

Once they were sure everything was as planned out as they could make it, the Team (and Aquaman, who was judging this task) prepared to go to Hogwarts.

As they left Kid Flash remarked, "Since none of you guys consented to be my hostage, I wonder who I'm supposed to rescue?"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**February 24, 9:27 A.M.**

As the champion, Kid Flash met with the other champions by the judges table before the start of the task. As the spectators trickled in it looked like Harry was going to be late. At the last possible minute Harry came running up to them, out of breath and panting, "I'm… here…"

From the looks on Madame Maxime and Karkaroff they had hoped that Harry would miss the task. Since he had arrived the task would be able to start, and the five champions were spaced evenly along the edge of the bank of the lake, and Bagman began announcing the start of the task. When the whistle blew Kid Flash placed the rebreather in his mouth and dove into the lake.

The water was freezing, Kid Flash could tell this from where it hit the parts of his face that weren't covered by his mask. Fortunately the rest of his suit was insulated and kept the rest of him warm for the most part as he swam through the water.

The water was dark and murky, and seemed to make everything look greenish. Kid Flash switched his goggles to night vision for better visibility. He didn't see the other champions or any of the three Atlantians anywhere nearby, so he swam forward towards the center of the lake.

Ahead of him looked like something out of the documentaries he had seen in school of a kelp forest. Figuring it might be safer to swim above the forest rather than through it, he swam upwards and over the forest. He couldn't help but look down as he passed over it. It quickly became clear that he had made a good decision to swim over the forest as a creature he recognized as a grindylow swam up out of it and latched itself onto his ankle.

Kid Flash was able to get it off with a few high speed kicks to the head, but he increased his distance between him and the forest after that, as it seemed the grindylows didn't like to venture too far outside of the safety of the kelp forest.

He continued to swim towards the center of the lake, keeping a close watch out for more grindylows. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. It was Fleur Delacour, she was being attacked by a whole group of grindylows, and couldn't seem to fight them all off.

'_Glad I stayed away from there,' _He thought as he glanced around. When he saw that there was no sign of any of the Atlantians coming to her rescue he paused. _'Two options here, save the girl and probably be late, or let Aqualad eventually save the girl and win the competition.'_

There was really no contest what his choice was. His hero instincts kicked in and he quickly swam over to her to help. Despite the water resistance he was still very fast and was quickly able to fight off the grindylows that were attacking the Beauxbaton champion, and drag her to safety. Unfortunately the Bubble Charm Delacour had used to breathe underwater had popped during the attack, and the girl was quickly running out of air.

Just then Tula showed up and grabbed Fleur. "Don't worry, I'll get her to safety," she said. "You get back to the task."

Kid Flash gave her a thumbs up. "You got it."_  
_

Tula pulled out another rebreather and strapped it on to the now semiconscious girl and began swimming her towards the surface.

Kid Flash quickly resumed his mission of swimming towards the center of the lake, where he was hoping to find the hostages that were taken. He wasn't worried about Delacour's hostage, he figured Aqualad or one of the others would rescue her after the other champions rescued theirs.

He soon found the merpeople's village. As he swam through it he saw the inhabitants swimming around and looking at him as he passed. He paused to give them a friendly wave (even though none of the returned it) before kicking forward and swimming faster towards the village square.

When he reached the center he saw a coir of merpeople singing there to help draw the champions towards the square. Tied to a large statue in the center of the square were the hostages. He immediately knew who his hostage was supposed to be. Among the unconscious figures tied to the statue floated a brightly colored figure, that Kid Flash would have recognized anywhere, Trickster. _'Seriously, they brought James into this!'_

Tied next to him were Ron and Hermione, along with the pretty Ravenclaw girl Cedric had taken to the Yule Ball and a small blond girl that could only be Fleur's sister.

Attacking the ropes with that bound Ron with a sharp rock was Harry, who had managed to beat Kid Flash there. Harry looked like he had managed to make himself into an Atlantian. He had gills and webbed hands and feet like Aqualad had.

Kid Flash quickly swam over next to Harry. He pulled a knife (that Batman had insisted he take with him) out of his pocket and sawed through the ropes that held Trickster. Once Trickster was free, he tried to offer the knife to Harry, but Harry refused. He probably thought it would be too close to cheating, and he almost had Ron free with his rock anyway.

Shrugging it off, Kid Flash took hold of Trickster and began swimming the Rogue up towards the surface. As he swam upwards he noticed Cedric swimming towards the village, and he could have sworn he saw a shark in the distance. That made no sense, since it was a fresh water lake, but then Kid Flash remembered that Giant Squids shouldn't be in fresh water lakes either. With that idea in his head he sped up his kicks, and brought himself and Trickster to the surface.

Once James' head was above the water he woke up. "Did I help Baby Flash win the prize?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Confused, Kid Flash pulled his rebreather out of his mouth and asked, "What?"

Trickster gave him a big grin and said, "The nice man in the goofy outfit said that if I went with him, I'd be helping Baby Flash win a big prize."

Kid Flash gave the Trickster a deadpan look. "And what does Uncle Len think about all of this?"

Trickster looked nervous as he treaded the water. "Uh, he doesn't really know."

"James," groaned Kid Flash in exasperation. Figuring they had been in the water long enough, he began tugging the Rogue back towards the edge of the lake, where Madame Pomfrey was there waiting with large fluffy towels.

Kid Flash's Team quickly surrounded them. "Congrats KF, you're the first one out of the water, and you just barely made the time limit," said Robin as they ran up to them.

"So I helped Baby Flash win the prize?" asked Trickster brightly.

"Uh, yeah," said Zatanna, a bit confused as to how to handle the Rogue.

"Yippee!" cheered Trickster. He gave Kid Flash a hug, then pulled out some firecrackers to set off in celebration, only to pout in disappointment when he realized they were too soggy to ignite.

Suddenly Batgirl and Rocket were knocked aside by a frantic Fleur Delacour. "Where is Gabrielle?" she asked desperately. "You saved me from ze grindylows, why 'aven't you saved 'er?"

"She'll be fine," Kid Flash said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "Aqualad and his two friends are still down there keeping an eye on things. They'll bring her up in a minute."

This calmed Fleur down a bit, but she still continued to cast worried glances towards the water.

As she walked away Trickster decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group. "So Baby Flash, which one of these girls is the pretty girlfriend you've been talking about?"

Kid Flash couldn't help but laugh, and introduced James to Artemis. The former promptly gave the latter a hug and cheerfully welcomed her to the Central City Rogue family, much to Artemis' confusion.

Fortunately Cedric and his hostage bursting out of the water, and swimming back to shore interrupted the awkwardness, as everyone turned their attention to them. The two of them swam to shore and were greeted by loud cheering from the Hogwarts students.

Krum surfaced a few minutes later with Hermione in tow. Krum gave everyone a shock as when his head came out of the water it had been transformed into a shark's, but it quickly shrank back to normal, and he helped Hermione to shore.

Everyone waited several more minutes for Harry to show up. Kid Flash was starting to get worried, and wondered where he could be since he'd seen him by the statue and he should have surfaced by now.

Finally Harry burst out of the water, dragging along not only Ron, but Fleur's sister as well. The three of them made their way to shore, and Delacour rushed to her sister's side.

Aqualad and his two friends climbed out of the water after them, and were accompanied by one of the mermaids, who remained in the water near the shore. Dumbledore and Aquaman went over to them and began no doubt talking about the events that took place under the lake during the task.

Finally Bagman announced the scores for the task. Fleur had received fairly low points since she hadn't been able to finish the task and was in last place. Krum was in third place since he rescued Hermione outside the time limit. Cedric and Harry tied for second place. Cedric, because he'd been the second to get his hostage and just barely missed the time limit, and Harry because he had stayed behind to make sure all the hostages were save, showing moral fiber. That left Kid Flash in first place, for both rescuing Delacour from the gindylows and being the only one who rescued their hostage within the time limit.

When the Team heard that they all cheered, and Trickster gave Kid Flash another hug. Some Ministry wizards came over to erase Trickster's memory, but Kid Flash managed to talk them into letting Miss Martian handle it. He was a bit nervous about the effects of Memory Charm on James' already unbalanced psyche, he had more faith in Miss M's abilities.

An hour later Kid Flash walked a memory modified Trickster to the Rogue's hideout. Miss Martian didn't change much, she just made Trickster forget that the people who had taken him were wizards and the location of the school. Trickster had also let Kid Flash keep the soggy firecrackers as his souvenir.

"Do you have to tell Len?" James whined, as they reached the door.

"Tell me what?" came a voice behind them, and the turned to see Captain Cold standing there. "Where have you been James, we've been worried sick about you?"

Kid Flash grinned sheepishly. "Well Uncle Len, it's a long story…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N I made Trickster the hostage… not much else to say.

_I own nothing_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Mount Justice**

**March 5, 16:43 EST**

When Hermione showed up for training she looked annoyed. When she was asked why she brushed the question off and said it was nothing. She then reported that Sirius had finally managed to work out his legal troubles enough that he could go stay at Hogsmeade, and had asked the Golden Trio to come see him on the Hogsmeade trip the next day.

"Have you told Mr. Black that Kid Flash was taking a year off from Hogwarts?" asked Batman.

Hermione looked confused, and said, "No I don't think so."

"Then Kid Flash will accompany you to the meeting," said Batman firmly.

Hermione didn't complain, but Wally could tell she was disappointed that Batman didn't seem to trust her to get the right information.

Hermione also told them all about how Snape had accused Harry of stealing from his office, and had threatened him with a truth potion if he did so again. She then admitted that Harry had never stolen from Snape's private stores. She had been the one to do that two years ago, and Dobby the house-elf was the one who stole the gillyweed Harry had used in the second task. She also told them about the conversation Harry had overheard between Snape and Karkaroff, about something becoming clearer on Karkaroff's arm.

Batman then ordered the Team to keep an even closer eye on those two in the future.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogsmeade**

**March 6, 12:45 P.M.**

Wally was waiting for the Golden Trio to arrive at Hogsmeade for their meeting with Sirius. He was confident that no one would notice him in the bustle of all the Hogwarts students, but as a precaution he wore a hat to cover his red hair.

When the Golden Trio arrived they first took a detour to a clothing shop. Harry was extremely grateful to Dobby the house-elf for giving him the gillyweed for the second task, and wanted to get him something to show his gratitude. Since the house-elf apparently had a love for mismatched socks, the four teenagers had fun picking out the most outrageous sock combinations they could think of.

Once they were done they all headed to the Three Broomsticks for their meeting with Sirius. They found him in the back of the pub (which was loud enough that they wouldn't be overheard) reading a newspaper, but he put it down and smiled as they came up. He looked very different from the last time any of them had seen him. He was less thin, and he'd gotten a hair cut.

"Good to see you again Harry," said Black, as the four of them sat down at the table. "You two Ron, Hermione, and who's this?"

Wally held out his hand to the man. "Wally West, nice to meet you Mr. Black."

Black laughed. "Call me Sirius, and the pleasure is all mine. It's nice to finally meet one of the few people smart enough to figure out I was innocent."

Harry meanwhile was scanning the articles of the two newspapers Sirius had on the table. He was particularly interested in the one about Mr. Crouch being sick. "They make it sound like he's dying," Harry muttered. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…"

"My brother is Crouch's personal assistant," Ron informed Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," Harry mused, still reading the article. "The night my name came out of the goblet…"

Wally had to stop himself from nodding in agreement with what Harry said. Wally West hadn't seen Crouch up close that night, Kid Flash had.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione with a sniff. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done that now- bet he feels different now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," Ron muttered to Sirius. Even with E.L.F.'s growing popularity, he still had resentment towards Hermione's campaign for some reason.

Sirius on he other hand looked interested in this tidbit of news. "Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry. He then told Sirius all about what had really happened at the Cup, since Sirius had had to mostly rely on Skeeter's articles for information.

"Let me get this straight," he said once Harry had finished. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," the four teenagers confirmed.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No," Harry confirmed. "I think he said he'd been too busy."

Sirius was silent for a moment and he tapped his chin. "Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars. Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," said Sirius.

Wally nodded. Batman had already theorized this scenario.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione snapped defensively.

Sirius then asked who else was in the box at the time. Between the four of them they rattled off who had been there. The Bulgarian Minister, Fudge, the Blondies (Ron had jumped on that one, and insisted it might be Blondie Sr. who stole it) and Mr. Bagman.

When Sirius asked about Bagman, Harry revealed that Bagman had been giving Harry repeated offers for help in the Tournament. Harry hadn't taken him up on any of those offers, but said that Bagman claimed to have taken a liking to him, and probably was trying to give Harry an advantage since he was the youngest champion in the tournament.

Hermione then mentioned that Bagman had been in the forest near where they had been just before the Mark had appeared. Ron said that he disapparated, but none of them could be sure to where.

Sirius then asked what Crouch had done after Winky had been discovered in the bushes under the Mark. The Golden Trio told him that he had gone to search the bushes again before firing Winky. Sirius confirmed that that sounded like something Crouch would do. When Ron tried to go off on Hermione's house-elf obsession again, Sirius said, "She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

Sirius than began musing about all the disappearances Crouch had been doing. First when he didn't show up for the match, and then at the tournament which he had worked so hard to reinstate.

"D'you know Crouch, then?" asked Harry.

Sirius' face darkened. "Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban- without a trial."

"_What?_" shouted Ron and Hermione in unison, making several nearby patrons look over at them in surprise.

Ignoring this, Harry said, "You're kidding."

"Somehow I doubt it," Wally grumbled.

"No, I'm not," said Sirius. "Crouch used to be Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?" Sirius then smirked. "I got the pleasure of receiving a public apology from him when it was discovered that I was innocent."

Sirius hen went on to tell them all about Crouch's history. How he was set to be the next Minister of Magic. How he started ordering high measures to stop the Dark Wizards back during Voldemort's reign, such as killing the bad guys rather than capturing them. Sirius wasn't the only person to be sent to prison without trial. Most of which Wally already knew from Batman's numerous background checks, but Sirius still managed to surprise him when he told them how Crouch lost his favor to become the next Minister. Apparently Crouch's own son had been captured along with a group of Death Eaters. While it was unknown whether or not Crouch's son was actually a Death Eater or not, Crouch had sent him to prison without mercy all the same where the boy died soon after. He and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit, and Crouch's wife died soon afterward as well. That is what Crouch to loose his favor to the public's opinion. After his wife and son died, people began wondering why he didn't care more about his family. Because of that, Fudge won the Minister job and Crouch got demoted to the job he had now. Sirius then concluded that Crouch might have been snooping around Snape's office because he believed he could win back his popularity by catching another Death Eater.

Wally and Hermione had their doubts about this theory, but Ron and Harry were all for it. Especially since it painted Snape as a bad guy.

Sirius said that both sides had good points. Snape had always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, and had been friends with several people who turned out to be Death Eaters later on in life. But on the other hand, Dumbledore trusted the man, and that trust went a long way as far as Sirius was concerned.

Sirius then asked Ron if he could ask Percy about Crouch, to see if he could shed some light on his illness. He also asked him to ask about the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry witch who had gone missing several months back, and the Ministry was just now looking into it.

"Seriously?" asked Wally, picking up the article Sirius had on that and speed-reading it. "It's taken them this long to start looking? She could be dead by now for all they know," he finished in disgust. "Another reason why I prefer muggle law enforcement, there they consider you missing if you've been gone for two days. Less if they have a reason to suspect foul play."

"Bagman told me they hadn't found anything yet," said Harry quietly.

Sirius nodded and said that the article had said as much. It also had him reporting about how Bertha Jorkins had a terrible memory for things, and would probably turn up somewhere soon. He then said that that sounded just the opposite of the Bertha he'd known in school. Back then she'd been a girl with an acute memory for gossip, and an inability to keep her mouth shut.

By then they realized how late it was getting, and Sirius told them they should return to their school, but he was staying in the area so they could contact him at any time if they needed anything.

As they walked out of the tavern, Ron mused whether or not Percy knew about what Crouch had done to his son. He then answered his own question, stating that Percy would probably admire him all the more if he knew. Since Percy loved rules, he would probably admire Crouch for refusing to break them even for his own son. As cynical as Ron's idea was, Wally found himself unable to argue with it as he and Hermione broke off from them to return to the Cave and report to Batman about what they had found out.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N So now they all know how much of a jerk Crouch is. Since Sirius is a free man he can meet them in public, rather than in a cave like in the book, but he had to leave Buckbeak behind at his house. I be Kreacher loved that.

_I own nothing_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Mount Justice**

**March 10, 15:55 EST**

A few days after Wally's trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione showed up for training with her hands covered in bandages.

"What happened?" asked Kaldur when he saw this. The rest of the Team crowded around Hermione in concern. None of them had been able to go to Hogwarts that day due to busy schedules, and they were regretting that now.

Hermione sighed. "A few weeks ago I shot my mouth off at Rita Skeeter for the horrible things she said about Hagrid. This was her response to that." Hermione pulled out a magazine called Witch Weekly. Taking it Kaldur read the article Hermione had book marked. The rest of the Team crowded around Kaldur to read over his shoulder.

It was another Rita Skeeter article. In the article Skeeter painted Hermione as some kind of gold-digger who perused famous men. It scandalized her friendship with Harry saying she was cheating on him with Viktor Krum, and even (much to Wally's disgust) hinted that Hermione might also be after Kid Flash as well, since the two had been seen talking, and Hermione had failed to be discreet enough one time in sneaking into the Team's private room.

"I don't care what she says," said Hermione bravely. "And I'm not worried about my reputation, most people know me better than that and my parents would never read that since they're muggles. But apparently some people believe this rubbish, and have begun sending me hateful letters. My hands are like this because one of them was full of bubotuber pus."

This enraged the Team, but Hermione talked them out of going after Skeeter. "It would only tip her off that I have a connection to you guys," she said. "Well, one other than the one where I'm 'trying to steal Kid Flash from Artemis.'"

But that only meant they couldn't get back at her publicly. After Hermione went back to school, the Team stuck around to plot revenge.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**London **

**March 19, 4:45 P.M.**

It had been a good day as far as Rita Skeeter was concerned. She was heading back to her London flat after submitting her article about the scandalous relationship between two well know members of wizarding society. A scandal she had for the most part made up, but oh well, it sold papers. Sadly the story was nowhere near as juicy as what she could write about her new cash cow, Harry Potter, but then what was.

Rita snickered at that thought as she entered her luxurious flat. With a flick of her wand she turned on the radio she had in the corner. To her surprise, instead of her usual station coming on, the newest Weird Sisters song came blaring out of it at full volume.

Covering her ears, and forgetting about her wand she ran over to the radio and tried to turn it down or change the channel. Neither of which seemed to work no matter how much she twisted the knobs or hit the buttons. After she managed to break the volume knob off without the least bit of difference, she opened a nearby window and chucked the radio out of it. She felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction as the magical piece of equipment was silenced as it smashed to the ground several stories below.

Shrugging off the malfunction of her radio (it was getting rather old after all), she absent-mindedly went into her kitchen to fix herself a drink. After she had nearly finished mixing her favorite, she reached into her fridge to get some ice for it. When she turned back to her surprise she saw that the glass her drink had been in was no longer where she remembered, but on a counter on the other side of the kitchen.

Now Rita was suspicious. She was beginning to think someone might be in her apartment, and since she hadn't heard the sound of someone disapparating they were most likely still there. Cautiously she looked through every room in her apartment with her wand at the ready to hex whomever she came across. But her search came up empty. Figuring she had simply forgotten where exactly she had placed the glass, Rita returned to the kitchen and placed fresh ice into her drink.

However the second the liquid reached her mouth she gagged and had to spit it out. Rather than he favorite drink, the liquid tasked like old socks and horseradish.

Now Rita Skeeter was starting to get mad. Once again she searched her apartment, this time more thoroughly and with the accompaniment of a summoning charm in case the intruder was wearing an Invisibility Cloak. But once again her search came up empty.

Trying to convince herself that one of her drink ingredients had simply gone bad, Rita sank down onto her couch attempting to calm her now frazzled nerves. To he surprise, rather than her usual squashy but comfy couch she found herself sitting on something that was as hard as a rock, and extremely cold.

She leapt off the couch and stared at it in shock. Tentively she reached out and rapped her knuckles on the couch. While the whole thing still looked as squash as it usually did the whole thing felt like it had been frozen.

Now Rita was sure someone was messing with her. "Come out!" she demanded. "I know you're there, come out at once!"

There was no response.

"Come out now, or I'm flooing the Auror's office!" she demanded.

There was still no response, and Rita began making her way towards her fireplace. As she prepared to cast a spell to ignite the fire there was an explosion within the fire place, which knocked her back.

When Rita sat back up and looked at her fireplace again, she saw that the explosion had caused debris to fall into it, blocking the entire place up, and making it completely unusable for floo. That didn't matter anyway, as the small vase where she had kept her floo powder had also been destroyed in the explosion.

Now Rita was starting to get frightened. "Now, now," she said nervously as she got back to her feet. "There was no need for that. No need at all." She glanced nervously around the room, and continued to try and appeal to her antagonist. "I'm sure we could work something out. If it's money you want, I have plenty…" she called. "Or, or maybe I could write a story on someone you hate. You know, one of the ones I specialize in. Who would you want me to write about?"

Once again there was no answer. Rita continued to look around the room nervously. At one point she glanced over her shoulder, and let out a soft scream. On the wall behind her (which she had only turned her back on for a second) was one word written in dripping red letters, 'YOU.'

She made a break for the door, but it slammed shut before she could reach it. She grabbed the handle and tugged with all her strength, but the door wouldn't open. Desperately she reached for her wand, only to find that it was no longer in her pocket.

Realizing she had dropped it when her fireplace had exploded, she turned to look back at where she had fallen. She saw her wand sitting there on the floor, and dove for it. Before she could reach it, the wand rose up off the ground and went flying out the still open window.

Rita reached around in the area where her wand had been, hoping to find a person under an Invisibility Cloak there. But all her hand was met with was empty air.

All of a sudden all her furniture in the room began rising into the air. Rita watched it dumbstruck. There was no way a wizard could be doing this. A levitation charm only worked for one object at a time, for everything in her flat to start levitating like this would take at least fifty wizards that she knew were not there.

Rita couldn't hold it in any longer. She began screaming as all her possessions began whizzing around her like she was in the middle of a tornado, and a malevolent cackle echoed all around her.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Kingsley Shacklebolt eyed the nervous witch in front of him as he was led down the hallway to check on her neighbor. He was a bit dubious about the entire thing. The flighty witch had flooed the Auror office in concern for her neighbor, the one and only Rita Skeeter. According to the witch, there had been a lot of screaming and banging sounds coming from Skeeter's apartment.

To be honest, Kingsley wasn't expecting much. More likely than not it was another publicity stunt by Skeeter to gain more attention.

Never the less, he knocked on Skeeter's door once he had reached it. At first there was no answere, but then he heard a whimpering sound coming from inside. Figuring that was reason enough to enter, he cast a spell to force the door open.

What he saw inside, made the neighbor witch gasp in astonishment. The apartment was in shambles, and where was a reddish smear on one of the walls. Rita Skeeter was curled in a fetal position in the middle of the floor, rocking back and forth and mumbling to herself about radios and flying furniture.

Skeeter was taken to Saint Mungos for treatment, and according to the Healers, Skeeter had suffered a nervous breakdown (most likely caused from overwork), and had most likely done the damage to her apartment herself. They also told him that as a coping mechanism, she was trying to pin the brief stint of insanity on some invisible force that was terrorizing her.

The Aurors still searched the flat from top to bottom. When they didn't find any evidence of magic aside from Skeeter's inside the apartment and found no poltergeists they had to agree with the Healer's theory.

As a result, Skeeter was given a long vacation from the Daily Prophet, but not before one of Skeeter's competitors printed a story telling the world all about the fiasco.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Mount Justice**

**March 20, 16:56 EST**

Robin and Wally slapped high fives, after Kaldur finished reading the article out loud. The rest of the Team exchanged similar motions of self-congratulation.

Hermione who was also there gave them all a look like she was trying to be stern, but her amusement was showing through. "I can't believe you guys did that."

"Believe it," said Artemis. "On this Team it's all for one, and one for all."

"Besides, she so had it coming," said Zatanna.

"How did you do some of this stuff?" asked Hermione, as she scanned the article again, focusing on the part where Skeeter was quoted on what had happened.

"It was mostly me, KF, and Miss M," said Robin. "I'm the one who messed with her radio and rigged the door to stick. I also used liquid nitrogen to freeze her couch so it'd be hard when she sat on it. KF messed with her drink and painted on her wall when she wasn't looking. And as for the things floating around, that was all Miss M's doing. But everyone helped out in the planning stage."

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. "Thanks, you guys," she said, once she had simmered down to a few chuckles. "I can't wait to tell Harry and Ron about this. Though I do still wonder how she was listening in on private conversations. I'm going to keep looking into that."

She then gave them all a teasing look. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

The Team exchanged a devious look. "Welllll…" said Barbra trailing off.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Godric's Hollow**

**March 20, 5:33 P.M.**

Matilda Nesbit was a dumpy little witch who had a regular job at a magical plant shop downtown. She was a very opinionated person, who was known for playing mean tricks on people she didn't like, even if she had never met said person.

It was a regular day and she was heading up her front steps with her arms full of groceries. She shifted then into one arm so that she could unlock the door to her small house.

What she saw when she opened the door made her jump back in shock and drop her groceries. The second she had opened the door, a stinking slime she recognized as bubotuber pus had come oozing out of it, the goop having filled up the room on the other side so that it was waist deep.

A quick glance through the windows of the rest of her house showed Mildred that her entire house had had been filled with bubotuber pus.

As she hurried to her neighbor's house in hopes of getting some assistance in cleaning up the mess, she couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with the bubotuber pus hate letter she had sent to that awful Granger girl a week ago.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N It just goes to show, you do not mess with one of the YJ team, their friends will hunt you down and get you back. Also I completely made up Matilda Nesbit, I don't know who sent Hermione that letter

_I own nothing_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**April 18, 3:45 P.M.**

A month after the Team reeked havoc on a certain reporter, The Golden Trio met with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian, who were on Hogwarts duty at the time, in the Team's room.

Ron handed Aqualad a letter and told him that Percy had finally replied to his letter asking about Mr. Crouch. The letter was extremely unhelpful, as all Percy said was that he hadn't seen Crouch since he'd taken time off work, but Crouch had been sending instructions from owl post, and Percy confirmed that it was Crouch's handwriting.

The three heroes looked up from the letter and back over at the Golden Trio. Ron and Harry were pigging out on giant chocolate eggs, similar to ones Wally and his family had received as an Easter present from Aunt Molly. Hermione was looking sadly down at a tiny version of the chocolate egg.

"Mrs. Weasley reads Witch Weekly," she explained when she saw Kid Flash looking at it.

"Ah," said Kid Flash in understanding. _'I thought Aunt Molly was smart enough not to listen to that old bag.' _ He resolved to send Aunt Molly a letter later to set the record straight.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**May 25, 8:52 P.M.**

For the Team the rest of the month was pretty quiet. Aside from Red Arrow occasionally coming to them for help looking into a Speedy lead (all of which turned up empty, unfortunately) and the occasional stakeout from Batman, the Team had a little else to do aside from their usual patrols and Hogwarts duty. In many ways that was a relief, as it was nearing the end of their school year and the free time gave them a chance to study.

It wasn't until the last week of school at Gotham Academy that Kid Flash finally received word about the third task of the tournament.

As Kid Flash left the castle that night to find out what the Third Task was, Fleur Delacour hurried to catch up and walk beside him. Fleur had become a lot friendlier to him, and Harry after the second task, and would often engage Kid Flash in conversations when she met him in the hallways (mostly in French when she found out it was a language he spoke fluently). Artemis was not amused by this at all.

As they walked to where the Quidditch field was, Fleur shared her theory of what the third task might be with him. Apparently she had gotten it into her head that they would have to go down into underground tunnels to find buried treasure.

When they reached the Quidditch field they saw that Krum, Harry, and Cedric had beaten them there. The latter two were looking disgruntled at the field, which now had several bushes growing on it.

"Hello there!" called a cheerful Mr. Bagman as he climbed over the bushes to reach them. "What do you think? Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he said when he saw the looks Harry and Cedric's faces, "you'll get your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"A maze," said Kid Flash recognizing the layout. He had gone through one last year.

"That's right!" said Bagman cheerfully. "A maze. The third task is really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur. "Wouldn't that not be fair, for obvious reazons?" she asked, shooting Kid Flash an apologetic look.

"No, I agree," said Kid Flash. "If it's just a regular old maze, I could probably get through it much faster than the rest of you. There has to be something more to it."

"Right you are, Kid Flash," said Bagman, bouncing cheerfully. "There will be obstacles. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken (all of which can be done without a wand if necessary, to be fair)… all that sort of thing, you know. So it is not a simple matter of going fast, if anything, doing so might be even more challenging, as you might run into a trap without realizing it. Now the Champions who are leading in points will get a head start into the maze. First Kid Flash, followed shortly by Harry and Diggory. Then Krum will enter… then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Knowing Hagrid's animal preferance, Kid Flash had an idea of what he might find lurking in the maze. From the look on his face, Harry had the same thought as he nodded politely with the other champions.

Once that was all done, they all headed back up to the castle. Kid Flash on the other hand, used his portkey to go back to the Cave.

He had just finished informing the Team (which was only Garfield, Dick, Barbra, and Zatanna, everyone else was busy at the time) of what the third task was going to entail when he got a phone call from Harry.

"Wally, you have to get back here now!" said Harry when he picked up. His voice sounded breathless like he was running as he spoke. "Crouch is here, I saw him by the Forbidden Forest! You have to get over there, I left him with Krum, but he was babbling about something, I'm going to get Dumbledore now!"

Wally had switched to speaker phone about halfway through the message, so the whole Team knew what was going on.

"Go," said Batman, and that was all the prompting they needed, as they all reached for their portkeys and vanished to Hogwarts.

The portkeys deposited them in the entrance hall. With out needing the order, Kid Flash ran ahead towards the Forbidden Forest. He figure the place Harry would most likely have seen Crouch was at the forest's edge by the Quidditch pitch, so he went there first.

As he ran his attention was grabbed by a flash of green light at the forest's edge. Hoping that wasn't what he thought it was, he raced in that direction. As he neared where he'd seen the flash he saw Krum lying on the ground, and the hunched form of a figure standing over another sprawled form a few feet away, hidden in the shadows.

The hunched figure seemed to hear Kid Flash coming, and as he got closer the figure whirled around and sent a spell whizzing at him. Taken by surprise, Kid Flash dodged, but apparently his assailant had anticipated that, and sent another spell at where he had dodged too. Not expecting to be anticipated, Kid Flash was unprepared for the second spell. It hit him and his world went black.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The next thing Kid Flash became aware of, was that someone was shaking him.

"C'mon KF, wake up!"

Opening his eyes he saw that it was Robin. The rest of the Team was also crowded around him. Nearby he saw Dumbledore casting a spell to awaken Krum, who thankfully was only unconscious. The hunched figure, and the other sprawled form that it had been standing by were gone.

"He attacked me!" said Krum as he woke up. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked me from behind!"

Hagrid showed up, armed with a crossbow. Dumbledore told Hagrid to go get Karkaroff and Moody, but at that moment Moody showed up. Hagrid hurried off to get Karkaroff, and Moody hurried into the woods to find Crouch.

"We'll go too," said Robin, standing up.

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest for a moment, but instead he nodded and said, "Be careful."

Beast Boy, Batgirl and Zatanna hurried into the woods after Moody. Kid Flash tried to get up to follow, but Robin pushed him back down. "Rest for a minute," he said.

"But-" Kid Flash tried to protest.

"That's an order," was all Robin said before hurrying into the forest after the others.

While they waited, Dumbledore turned to Kid Flash and asked. "What happened?"

"I met Harry on his way to the castle," Kid Flash lied to explain how he got there. "I radioed the rest of my Team about what he told me, and hurried here as fast as I could. When I got close I saw this flash of green light, and when I got closer I saw Krum unconscious, and there were two other people here. Someone else was lying on the ground and there was a third person standing over them. That person noticed me, and hit me with a spell before I could get close enough to see who they were."

"A flash of green light?" asked Dumbledore looking very worried.

"Yeah," said Kid Flash, trying to play the part of a unknowing muggle. "What kind of spell does that?"

"The worst kind," said Dumbledore softly.

The conversation ended then when they heard the approach of Hagrid and Karkaroff. Karkaroff was furious when he had heard what happened. He ranted angrily about how the entire thing was some sort of plot against him. But when he went too far and insulted Dumbledore, Hagrid grabbed him by his fur coat and slammed him into a tree, and began yelling at him.

Dumbledore defused the situation. He stopped Hagrid from pinning Karkaroff and asked the Groundskeeper to take Harry back to the school. Not long after the two of them were gone, the Team and Moody reemerged from the forest.

"No sign of him," reported Robin. "We looked all over the place, but we didn't find any trace of him, and Beast Boy couldn't pick up his sent."

"Sorry," said the green boy.

After asking Krum and Kid Flash if there was anything else they remembered from what they saw, Dumbledore dismissed them all, saying that he would have Moody and Hagrid search the woods more thoroughly. With nothing else to do the Team porkeyed away to report to Batman.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N sadly I couldn't save Crouch. Not sure I really wanted to since I never really liked him.

_I own nothing_


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Mount Justice**

**May 26, 16:03 EDT**

The next day when Hermione reported to the Cave, she told them that Moody had failed to find Crouch after they had left. She also said that Harry had decided to train for the Third task on his own this time, and that the Golden Trio were now spending their free time studying and learning new hexes.

A few days later, Hermione arrived at the cave looking extremely worried. She told them that Harry had fallen asleep in Divination class (big surprise) and had had another dream like the one he'd told them about after the World Cup. In the dream Harry had seen Voldemort receive an owl that told him that a mistake Pettigrew had made had been fixed, and that someone was dead. Klarion had been there too, and had griped about loosing one of his toys before Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse on Pettigrew. Then Harry's scar hurt so bad that he had woken up.

After that had happened, Harry went to Dumbledore's office to talk about it. While alone in the office, Harry had stumbled upon Dumbledore' Pensieve (an object Wizards use to store memories). Through the Pensieve Harry witnessed the past trials of Bagman, Karjaroff, and Crouch's late son.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 24, 8:46 A.M.**

The next few weeks flew by. Batman was pulling out all the stops in his training Wally for the final task. Because of that he was benched from missions unless it was an end of the world crisis. Since none of those came up, Wally missed out on three stake outs, four false Speedy leads, and an incident where Joker and Harley Quinn tried to celebrate their anniversary by dropping a giant cream pie on Gotham (Wally was sorry he missed that one). He, Robin, Batgirl, and Artemis also had to fight off the Riddler and his goons on the last day of school, when they tried to take the students hostage.

Finally the day of the third task arrived. As an extra precaution to keep people in the dark about Wally West and Kid Flash being the person, Wally was going to Hogwarts with some of the Weasleys to act as family support for Harry. Aunt Molly had volunteered to do that, after the Dursleys had flat out refused to come. While he was doing the third task, Zatanna would conjure up a duplicate to sit in the stands to watch. He, Aunt Molly and cousin Bill were currently waiting for Harry to show up, as the rest of the champions met with their families around them. Wally couldn't help but notice that Fleur was checking Bill out, when she thought her mother wasn't looking.

Sirius Black was also there for Harry. Even though he'd been proven innocent of his crimes, several people in the room still shot him suspicious looks, and Aunt Molly did her best to sit as far from him as possible without seeming to obvious.

Sirius ignored all this, and fell into conversation with Wally as they waited (much to Aunt Molly's dismay). Wally was able to get him to believe that the day Sirius had seen him at Hogsmeade had been a day he'd been visiting, and thankfully Sirius didn't question it.

Wally had to laugh at the look on Harry's face when he saw them waiting for him when he got there.

"Surprise!" called Aunt Molly excitedly, as they walked over to meet him. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!"

"You all right?" asked Bill. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

Harry on the other hand looked strangely relieved, and muttered something about for a minute he had thought the Dursleys had shown up, causing Aunt Molly to frown at the mention of them, and Sirius assure him that he was doing everything he could to get custody of Harry away from them.

Bill then asked Harry to show them around Hogwarts, mostly for Bill and Aunt Molly's benefit since they hasn't been there in so long. As they went Harry asked about Percy. Unfortunately he wasn't doing too good, as Wally well knew. After the fiasco with Crouch, he had been dragged into the Ministry for questioning. After Harry and Krum had reported how crazy he'd been acting, the Ministry was now wondering if the instructions Percy had been getting might not actually be faked.

During lunch Ron and Hermione finished their classes and came to join them, soon followed by Fred, George and Ginny.

After reassuring Aunt Molly that Rita Skeeter's story about Hermione was completely false, Rocket, Batgirl, and Zatanna entered the great hall. The two oldest Weasleys and Sisius' heads swung around when they came in. While the rest of the school had gotten used to the heroes presence, Aunt Molly, Bill, and Sirius were not.

Aunt Molly tsked. "Such pretty young girls, they shouldn't be caught up in such dangerous activities."

"It's their choice, Aunt Molly," said Wally in their defense as well as his own. "Besides they've had training."

As they spoke, Batgirl spotted them, and waved to Wally before she could stop herself. Wally waved back. At the curious looks he was getting he explained, "My muggle school got held hostage awhile ago, she and some others got everyone to safety, and beat the bad guy."

"WHAT?" shrieked Aunt Molly. "What kind of muggle school are you going to?"

"The most prestigious one in Gotham," said Wally casually. "It's also the most likely to get trashed by bad guys for some reason."

"Wicked," said the twins in unison. "How so?" asked one.

Wally spent the rest of lunch regaling his family with tidbits of information of all the fights that happened in and around Gotham Academy. The twins and Sirius got a kick out of hearing about all the MONQUIs found outside of the wrecked gym the year before.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out. As it got closer to dinnertime. Wally slipped away so that Zatanna could create a duplicate of him, and sent it to catch up with his family while he changed into his uniform and joined the Team for the feast in the Great Hall.

Kid Flash made sure to eat as much as he could so that he would have the energy to face whatever this last task threw at him. Up at the staff table sat Batman, who was the League representative for this task, as well as Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), and Superman, who had come on Miss Martian's bioship to watch and root for Kid Flash. Fudge was also at the table, having taken Crouch's place as the final judge for the tournament. Moody seemed twitchier than usual that night, as Batman spent most of the feast glaring at him. Batman had not forgotten how Moody had tried to curse Robin, and Kid Flash was willing to bet that the teacher was regretting that decision now.

Finally Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to the Quidditch field. Kid Flash and the other champions followed Bagman down to the stadium.

Once all the spectators were seated, Ms. McGonagall came up to the champions to give some last minute instructions. "We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," she said, gesturing to herself, Mr. Flitwick, Hagrid and Moody. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?" When the school champions nodded, Ms. McGonagall turned to Kid Flash and handed him a flare gun. "Since you do not have a wand, we took the liberty of acquiring one of these for you. Use it if you find yourself in need of assistance."

Kid Flash took the flare gun, and flashed the teacher a grin. "Thanks, Teach."

With that out of the way, Bagman magnified his voice and announced the start of the task. Once he was done, he told Kid Flash that he could go at the sound of his whistle. The second it blew Kid Flash was off like a shot into the maze.

He had learned from his last encounter with a maze, that it was better not to try and speed through it all at once. After his impressive start he slowed down, and made sure to keep track of where he was going as he picked his way through the maze.

A minute or two after he had entered he heard the whistle blow again behind him. Harry and Cedric had now entered the maze, and since the whistle sounded behind him, he was likely going in the right direction. The same happened twice more as Krum and Fleur each entered the maze.

It wasn't long before Kid Flash came across the first obstacle in his path. It looked like some witch or wizard had been watching muggle adventure movies, as a large bolder came out of nowhere and threatened to crush him. With his speed Kid Flash was able to out run it, but in the process he got turned around and lost track of where he'd been.

Once he had pretty much figured out where he'd been he continued onward. As he was walking down one long path suddenly the area around him changed. He immediately recognized where he was. The area around him looked like the inside of the alien mothership from the failsafe simulation that had traumatized the Team over a year ago. Littering the ground around him were the bodies of everyone he knew and cared about.

"Boggart," grumbled Kid Flash when he saw the illusion. He had learned about them from Mr. Lupin last year. They were shape-shifters that changed into what their target feared most. Since he didn't have his wand and he wasn't in a laughing mood, Kid Flash carefully picked his way through the dead bodies, trying to ignore the scene around him and figuring that he'd pass by the boggart eventually.

Suddenly from behind him he heard Fleur scream. At first he thought it was part of the illusion, but since her 'body' was lying motionless a few feet away, he realized that it was real.

He quickly turned around and bolted in the direction the scream had come from and out of the illusion. Zigzagging through the maze he backtracked looking for the French girl. Eventually he spotted her lying on the ground up ahead.

Once he reached her he checked to make sure she was okay. She only seemed to be unconscious. Kid Flash looked around to see what had caused it, but saw nothing. It was as if she had passed out for no reason.

A cold chill went down Kid Flash's spine as another option came to mind. Or someone else knocked her out then moved on. From what he knew of the other champions he highly doubted any of them were to blame. That meant someone else was in the maze along with the champions.

Using some of the detective skills that Batman had been drilling into his head along with training, Kid Flash searched the area around Fleur to find out who sabotaged her. He soon found his evidence in the dirt a few feet away.

He went back over to pick up Fleur's wand and used it to send sparks into the air, so that someone would come and get her. Then he raced a good distance away and called the Team on his comm.

"Guys, we have a problem," he said. "It's Mad-Eye Moody, he's definitely up to something…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N getting close to the ending. I know it's starting to seem a bit rushed, but I am sad to say I am beginning to feel my interest in this story fade and I want to finish it before that happens. If I get the urge I'll do the Joker and Harley thing or the Riddler thing later as side stories.

_I own nothing_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 24, 9:43 P.M.**

"Explain," growled Batman's voice over the comm. device.

"I heard Fleur scream and went to investigate," Kid Flash explained. "When I found her she'd been stunned, and there was nothing in the area to do it. When I looked around I found Moody's footprints a few feet away behind a corner. It has to be him, no one else has a leg like his."

"Find him," ordered Batman to the entire Team and present Leaguers. "That includes you Kid Flash. This competition is no longer a priority."

"Yeah, kinda figured," said Kid Flash as he raced through the maze with his goggles on inferred vision trying to track down Moody's heat signature.

Through the goggles he was able to detect and avoid several unpleasant nonhuman entities, but he had yet to see any human ones as he traveled through the maze.

Eventually he spotted a tower red sparks a few meters to his left. Working his way in that direction he found Krum lying unconscious on the ground. He didn't see any sign of Moody, but he did see two sets of footprints, neither of which was a peg leg.

As he was about to leave, Krum stirred. Kid Flash crouched down next to him. "You okay? A teacher will be here soon."

Krum sent a weak glare up at Kid Flash. "I haf had just about enough of the teachers here. The one with the strange eye, he used a forbidden curse on me. Sent me after Diggory, but Potter stopped me."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Be sure to tell who ever shows up to help you that. Me, and my Team are already on to Moody. He got Fleur earlier and I was looking for him when I found you."

Krum gave a weak nod. "Give him a goot hit for me. But he vill be after the other champions. Your best bet to find him is to follow them."

Kid Flash nodded. He heard the sound of someone not peg legged approaching and shot off following the footprints he'd seen near Krum, figuring they belonged to Harry and Cedric. He followed the smaller pair, figuring they belonged to Harry and he was the most likely target for all of this.

Eventually peg legged footprints began mingling with Harry's, and Kid Flash knew he was on the right track.

Picking up speed he soon spotted Moody up ahead. From the distance and in the darkness, Kid Flash recognized Moody's figure as the one he saw outside the Forbidden Forest the night Crouch disappeared, but he wasn't alone. He was standing in front of something that looked like a large lion. Since it didn't seem like it was going to attack Moody, Kid Flash focused on the bigger threat and shot towards the crooked teacher.

Thanks to that eye of his, Moody saw Kid Flash coming. He whirled around and fired a spell at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash wasn't letting him get the better of him a second time. He dodged the spell and all the other ones Moody sent after it. He began running in a circle around Moody looking for an opening. When he had one he shot forward and tackled the teacher to the ground.

He took a second to spare a glance at the lion shaped creature. It was a sphinx, he realized. But it didn't look like it was planning on attacking them, but rather it watched their fight with the interest of a spectator at a sporting event.

Kid Flash turned his attention back to Moody just in time to dodge another spell sent his way. It was back to dodging and looking for an opening after that.

Fortunately for Kid Flash a voice shouted through the night. _**"Eit Ydoom Pu Htiw Epor!"**_

Ropes appeared out of nowhere and bound the teacher tightly, making him drop his wand and fall over.

Zatanna ran up to them. "Batman told everyone what's happening," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "The others should be here soon. It's over."

On the ground Moody began laughing madly. "It is over!" he yelled. "You may have me, but my master has Potter! As we speak he should be reaching the Cup!"

The two looked at him in alarm. "The Cup's a trap?" asked Zatanna.

The only answer Moody gave was another mad laugh.

"I can still catch up to him," said Kid Flash on determination.

"The fastest way to him is past me," said a deep female voice. They all turned to look at the sphinx who stared down at them with a knowing look. "He answered my riddle not long ago and continued onward."

"Great, thanks," said Kid Flash as made to move past her, but the sphinx moved to block him.

"To pass me you must first answer my riddle," said the sphinx.

"Seriously?" asked Kid Flash in an urgent tone. "We're in a hurry here, and in case you didn't hear, I don't want the Cup anymore, it's a trap."

"I am sorry," said the sphinx sagely. "But that is the rule of my kind."

Kid Flash groaned. "Fine, what's the riddle?"

The sphinx gave him a smirk. "My riddle is this. _Why did the chicken cross the road?"_

Kid Flash and Zatanna stared at her incredulously. "Seriously?" asked Kid Flash again.

"Is that your answer?" asked the sphinx. When the heroes quickly denied it she gave them another smirk. "I said you must answer a riddle, I did not say it had to be hard. I bear no ill will against the boy you seek, and he was quiet polite when answering my riddle, unlike that pathetic man," she finished her statement with a glare at Moody, who was yelling in outrage at the sphinx's easy riddle.

"The answer is 'to get to the other side,'" said Kid Flash hurriedly. The second the sphinx moved away he shot forward through the maze, following Harry's footprints in the dirt, hoping he wasn't to late to catch up to him.

He soon found a clear indication that he had to be near, when he saw a giant spider lying sprawled over a large hedge ahead of him. Turning the corner around the spider he spotted both Harry and Cedric simultaneously reach out their hands to grab the Triwizard Cup.

Instantly Kid Flash raced towards them shouting, "DON'T TOUCH IT, IT'S A TRAP!"

Both boys looked over at him startled, but only Cedric stopped his hand. The second Harry's fingers touched the cup there was a loud crack and he vanished.

Kid Flash stared in horror at the spot where Harry had been. "Too late…"

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

Kid Flash quickly ran Cedric back out of the maze. The whole way Cedric tried to ask questions about what was happening and where was Harry.

They met up with the Team outside the entrance of the maze. Rocket had picked up Zatanna, so she was already there with a tied up Moody at her feet. Batman was trying to interrogate the madman, but he was doing a good job of keeping his mouth shut… for now.

The other Leaguers were already gone. When Kid Flash asked where they were, Robin replied that they were going to get Harry using the tracking device Batman had planted on him earlier. The only reason Batman hadn't gone with them yet was because he was trying to get some information about what they were up against out of Moody first. When Cedric asked when and why Batman had planted a tracking device, Robin just smirked.

Jinx was also there in uniform, with her hair back to it's pink color to help hide her identity, as well as one of Zatanna's Glamour Bands to completely conceal it. Zatanna had also created another doppelganger of her to take her place while she was on the job.

Dumbledore and Fudge were standing next to Batman listening to what was said. Dumbledore had a very grim expression on his face, and Fudge was looking horrified. At one point Dumbledore interrupted Batman's interrogation with his own question, "Who are you and what have you done to the real Mad-Eye Moody?"

That only caused Moody to once again burst into his insane laughter. Fudge on the other hand looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "Dumbledore, wh-what do you mean?"

Dumbledore lifted up the flask Moody always carried because he was too paranoid to drink from anything else. Dumping it out he revealed the contents to be a disgusting slop.

"Polyjuice Potion," said Snape, who was observing the preceding from a ways away. "It lets a person take the appearance of someone else for a time."

"It doesn't matter anyways!" yelled Moody insanely. "The Dark Lord will rise again, and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"We'll see about that," said Batman darkly. He threw Moody onto the ground, and ordered Miss Martian to summon the bioship.

While they waited for it to arrive, the Minister of Magic was watching the whole thing with an expression of horror. "He's not serious, is he?" he asked desperately. "He can't really be coming back…"

"One way to find out," said Robin as the bioship flew overhead. Batman gave Fudge and Dumbledore the coordinates so they could send someone after Harry too if they could do it in time, and the Team all shot off in the direction where Harry was.

As they sped towards their destination, Superman called them over the comm. "Superman to Team. We've come close to the location where the tracker is, but there's some kind of barrier blocking us. We can't break through it."

"It's probably some kind of anti-muggle shield," said Kid Flash, as he pulled out his wand that he'd left in the bioship just in case. "Who ever is doing this probably doesn't want to be interrupted."

Batman nodded, and began radioing League members with magic to head to the coordinates.

When they arrived where Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Superman were they landed the bioship. The four Leaguers were on the outskirts of a cemetery, and were pounding away at the field that was blocking them from going any further.

Once Kid Flash got off the bioship he walked over to where the shield began and reached out. Feeling nothing he stepped forward and was met with no resistance. Zatanna, Jinx, and Aqualad did the same and were met with the same result, but the rest of the Team had no luck.

"The four of you scout ahead," ordered Batman. "Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate will be here soon to back you up. Get the boy and get out if you can."

"Understood," said Aqualad, and the four of them started forward. They switched to stealth mode and quietly slipped through the cemetery, keeping an eye out for any sign of Harry, or anyone else.

Suddenly they heard Harry's scream sound from a far corner of the cemetery. Kid Flash and Jinx started to run ahead, but Aqualad ordered them to hold back, stating that they would go together.

They hurried towards the source of the sound. Ahead of them they heard Harry yell, "I WON'T!" Quickening their pace they saw a circle of the masked freaks Kid Flash had seen at the World Cup ahead of them. Within the circle stood Harry, and a man who looked like a less buff version of the leader of Kobra. Voldemort no doubt.

The four were just about to race forward to help, when both Harry and Voldemort shot spells at each other simultaneously. The spells met in midair and a bright light seemed to connect the two. The four heroes stopped in surprise, and ducked behind gravestones to keep from being seen, but they needn't have bothered. Everyone was so focused on the light show, especially when it began to lift Harry and Voldemort off the ground and made a cage of light form around the two.

"Merlin's Beard!" whispered Jinx at the sight.

It was hard to see inside the light cage. Kid Flash pulled his goggles down and tried to focus them to get a better look. After some adjusting he was able to barely able to see the two wizards, but there seemed to be some other things floating around inside the cage along with them that he couldn't make out.

Suddenly the light cage vanished and Harry and Voldemort fell. The floating things Kid Flash had seen in the cage rushed at Voldemort and Harry bolted over towards the four hidden heroes as if he knew they were there. He ducked behind a gravestone next to them.

"_Stun him!_" yelled Voldemort in rage.

Spell began firing at them, but the four heroes and Harry returned fire. When he got an opening, Kid Flash shot out from behind his headstone, and began weaving through the spells. Once he reached the Death Eaters he began darting through them, grabbing any wand he could and snapping it.

Aqualad also moved from his hiding spot and attacked the Death Eaters with his waterbearers. The Death Eaters were unaccustomed to people fighting his way, and were quickly being taken out, but there were still a lot of them.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters got in a luck shot, and Kid Flash was hit with a leg-locker curse. He fell to the ground, and one of the Death Eaters began to advance on him.

"_**Eb Tih Yb Senots!" **_yelled Zatanna, causing several gravestones to raise up and beat back the Death Eater. Aqualad ran over and grabbed Kid Flash and dragged him back to where Harry, Jinx, and Zatanna were hidden.

As Jinx muttered the countercurse for the leg-locker curse, Zatanna said, "We can't keep this up for much longer." She turned her attention back to the Death Eaters and shouted another spell, _**"Erif Nrub, Dna Nordluac Elbbub!"**_

Fire exploded in the area in front of the five teens, blocking the Death Eaters from getting any closer. That didn't stop them from firing spells at them, and the gravestones they were hiding behind could only take so much more.

Thankfully at that moment the cavalry arrived. A great glowing ankh lit up above their heads and out of it few Doctor Fate, and Captain Marvel. The sound of loud cracks filled the air, as Aurors also arrived in the cemetery and began fighting back against the Death Eaters.

In a panic many of the Death Eaters began to disapparate, much to Voldemort's displeasure as he screamed at them to come back. Eventually he and the remaining followers became outnumbered and he had to flee to avoid capture. However a few remained, the ones whose wands had been broken by Kid Flash and Aqualad in the fight. They were quickly captured as they tried to run.

Kid Flash quickly ran Harry out of the cemetery to the waiting to where everyone was waiting outside the cemetery. Once all the bad guys had been taken care of the other heroes and Aurors came to join them.

"I don't believe it," one Auror muttered as he exited the cemetery. "You-Know-Who, he's back!" The other Aurors were saying things along the same lines.

Superman stepped forward. "I know you are all confused by this, but we have to remain calm. Lets all go somewhere we can talk so we can figure this out."

The Aurors agreed, and Batman gave the order for the Team to use their portkeys to take Harry back to Hogwarts.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N Almost done, yay. And This time Fudge can't write it all off.

_I own nothing_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 25, 12:44 A.M.**

Once the Team arrived back at Hogwarts they were immediately swarmed by teachers, students, and Ministry workers all asking if they and Harry were all right.

After handing Harry over to Ms. McGonagall, who said she'd take him to the Hospital Wing, the Team had to answer questions for the Ministry wizards and Fudge about what they knew about what had happened that night.

Finally the four Team members who had been able to get through the barrier were escorted up to the Hospital Wing as well to make sure they were okay. When they got there they passed Kid Flash's family, and the Hermione and Wally doppelgangers. They were waiting outside the Hospital Wing doors to be let in to see Harry.

Dumbledore and Sirius were inside the Hospital Wing, talking to Harry about what happened to him, and Madame Pomfrey was in the back getting a potion to calm Harry's nerves. Apparently Voldemort had brought himself back to life using 'the flesh of a servant (Pettigrew), the bone of the father (as in Voldemort's father), and the blood of an enemy (Harry)'. He had then summoned all of his followers who were still out of prison and told them how he'd arranged the whole charade with fake Moody and the Tournament. Bertha Jorkins, the witch who'd gone missing was dead, after being forced to tell him about the tournament and fake Moody's real identity still being alive. As it turns out Mr. Crouch's son, who he had arrested had been broken out of Azkaban and kept hidden in his own home for years until Bertha Jorkins accidentally found out and had been spelled into silence. After revealing his grand scheme, Voldemort had challenged Harry to a duel. That was where the Team had come in and knew the rest from there.

Sirius and Dumbledore both listened to Harry's tale with rapt attention, Sirius often letting out gasps and sounds when Harry got to some of the more gruesome parts.

When he got to the part about the light cage, Sirius started and asked, "The wands connected? Why?"

Dumbledore replied that it might have been because their wands shared similarities. Their two wands both had cores made of tail feathers that had come from the same phoenix. And that the connection had made Voldemort's wand regurgitate the last few spells it had cast, creating shadowy echoes of all the people who Voldemort had last killed, including Harry's parents.

'_Guess I now know what those floating things were,' _thought Kid Flash when he heard that.

The shadows had informed Harry of the heroes presence and had held Voldemort back so he could reach them. After that came the fight they'd been in, ending with the arrival of the magic using Leaguers and the Aurors.

After Harry finished the two adults seemed to just notice the Aqualad, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Jinx's presence. Just then Madame Pomfrey bustled in with the sleeping potion she had been getting for Harry. As she set about giving it to him Dumbledore let in Kid Flash's family and the doppelgangers.

Aunt Molly had tried to rush over to Harry, but Dumbledore calmed her down telling her that Harry needed sleep, but that she and the rest could stay with him. All the real people agreed, but the doppelgangers made excuses to leave, as Zatanna's spell that created them was going to wink out soon.

Dumbledore excused himself to go talk to Fudge. Harry took his sleeping potion and fell asleep on one of the hospital beds.

Once he was situated, Madame Pomfrey turned her attention to the four heroes in the room. After she was sure they were okay, and huffed when they refused sleep, they exited the Hospital Wing.

Kid Flash and Jinx quickly did a costume change and went back to join Wally's family in the Hospital Wing. Aqualad and Zatanna continued back to join the rest of the Team, and help figure out their next move.

A few hours later Fudge arrived looking preoccupied and wanting to talk to Harry. When he heard that Harry was asleep, he agreed to come back later. Before leaving he left he placed a sack of gold next to Harry's bed.

"What's that for?" asked Ron when he saw it.

"Ah, well," said Fudge with a grim smile. "Booby trapped or not, Harry was the first person to touch the Triwizard Cup, thus making him the winner. Young Cedric Diggory came in second, and Kid Flash in third." He then spared another glance at Harry's sleeping form. "Did he happen to mention any names of the Death Eaters that were present at the You-Know-Who's rising? I have seen some of the Death Eaters that were captured after he was rescued. All of them people who had been cleared of charges, and if they slipped by, then who else did?"

"I'm sure he'll give his testimony about that when he _wakes up_," said Sirius, making sure to emphasize the fact that Harry was trying to sleep.

Fudge nodded awkwardly and left.

Suddenly there was a loud slamming noise. Everyone in the room jumped, and turned to see Hermione standing by the window with something clenched in her fist. "Sorry," she muttered, when she saw everyone looking at her.

Harry stirred in his sleep, but didn't awaken.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 25, 10:12 A.M.**

The next morning after Harry awoke, the Diggorys arrived to see him. When Harry saw Cedric he had promptly apologized to him. Apparently it had been Harry's idea for them both to take the Cup at the same time, as it would still be a Hogwarts win. The idea that he had nearly put Cedric in danger horrified him.

Cedric waved off his apologies, and said he almost wished he had taken the Cup, that way Harry wouldn't have had to face his ordeal alone.

Harry tried to split the winning gold with him, since technically they did tie, but Cedric refused.

After Harry was dismissed from the Hospital Wing, Ministry Aurors interrogated him for hours about what happened in the graveyard. It turns out he did hear the names of some of the Death Eaters who had gotten away, and his information helped lead to their arrest.

The League had agreed to put finding Voldemort high on their priority list, but so far he had been able to elude them. Not even Batman had been able to find him… so far. One thing that the League had found worrying was the absence of Klarion the Witch Boy from the events at the graveyard.

Dumbledore on the other hand seemed to be keeping busy. Wally had overheard him giving cryptic instructions to certain individuals, and between Wally and the Golden Trio, they had deduced Dumbledore was sending Hagrid to make a deal with the Giants.

Wally was able to snag permission to keep coming back to Hogwarts as himself for the last few days before the end of term. He still came on Hogwarts duty with the rest of the Team (Batman's paranoia insisted they still stalk Harry till the end of term).

As Wally he was finally able to visit Hagrid again as a friend. He quickly reassured Hagrid that he didn't think any different of him now that he knew he was half giant, making Hagrid beam.

The End of the Year feast was more solemn then the last one Kid Flash had been to. Normally the house who had won the most points would have their colors decorate the Great Hall, but this time the hall was decorated with the colors of all three competing school, as well as red, white, and blue to symbolize the Justice League. Superman and Batman had both come to be the League representative for this occasion, and were deep in discussion with Dumbledore at the head table while dinner went on. The entire Team sat in their usual spot at the Gryffindor table as they ate, even Jinx (as Zatanna had once again made doppelgangers to fill in for her and Kid Flash).

When dinner was over, Dumbledore stood up to give his goodbye speech. "The end of another year. The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical, and nonmagical understanding. In light of what has happened- of Lord Voldemort's return- such ties are more important then ever before. Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back at anytime, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again- in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit, language, and even species, are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

Robin leaned over to Kid Flash. "I wonder if Superman and Dumbledore take the same speech making class."

Kid Flash bit back a snicker. Robin was right, as serious as this speech was, it still sounded like something Superman would also say.

"It is my belief," Dumbledore continued, "and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken- that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of you have had your families have been torn asunder. But remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember that there are people who can help you, even in the darkest times."

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**June 28, 9:34 A.M.**

Wally had decided to ride the Hogwarts express with the others. Since the Team had avoided mingling much with the student body, they had all said their goodbyes after the End of the Year Feast rather than this morning.

He was currently waiting with the Golden Trio for the carriages to take them to the train.

"'Arry!"

They all turned to look and see Fleur coming towards them to say goodbye.

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," she said shaking Harry's hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron in a dreamy voice, making Hermione scowl.

She smiled at him, then turned to Wally. "I 'eard you say you are from ze same town az Keed Flash?" she asked. When Wally nodded in reply she continued, "If you see 'im, tell 'im I am still grateful for 'im saving me, and I 'ope to return the favor someday."

Wally gave her a grin. "I'll be sure to pass it along."

She beamed before turning back to Harry. "Goodbye 'Arry. It az been a pleasure meeting you!" she said before returning to the rest of her classmates.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron, once she was gone. "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

Karkaroff had fled the night of Voldemort's return. He was considered a traitor among them for giving names when he had been arrested before, and knew Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be coming after him in retaliation.

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice behind them. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork."

They turned and saw that Krum had come to say goodbye to Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" he asked her.

"Oh… yes… all right," said Hermione, turning red, and making Ron scowl as they stepped away.

When they came back, Krum shook Harry's hand and said, "It was nice to meet you as vell, Harry. I hope to one day play Quidditch against you."

Harry smiled and said, "It would be a pleasure."

Krum then turned to Wally. "Could you pass along a message to Kid Flash for me as vell?" he asked.

"I can try," said Wally.

"Tell him that I thank him for his help in the maze, and that I am glad he vas able to catch that madman."

"Sure thing," said Wally.

As Krum left to go back to the ship, Ron suddenly burst out. "Can I have your autograph?"

Krum was surprised at this, but still signed Ron's parchment as the carriages drawn by weird but cool snake horse things came to pick them up.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

The four of them had a compartment to themselves as they rode the train back to London. Harry was once again in a grumpy mood. Sirius had been able to gain custody over Harry on the condition that Harry return to his Aunt and Uncles house for at least a month every summer before going to live with him.

His mood didn't really improve when Cedric stuck his head in their compartment to tell Harry goodbye. Probably because he had the Ravenclaw girl that Harry was crushing on with him at the time.

After a while Hermione pulled out a paper to see what the Ministry was saying about Voldemort.

When Harry made the snide remark that the Prophet was probably going to bring Rita Skeeter off of vacation for this, Hermione got a Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

"Oh, I think Rita will be taking that vacation for a long time," she said with a large grin. "In fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on _her_."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, voicing what the other two boys were wondering.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," she said excitedly, like she had been dying to share this with them.

"How was she doing it?" asked Harry.

"How did you find out?" asked Ron.

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Wally.

"Well it was really you who gave me the idea, Harry," she said cheerfully. At Harry's confused expression she grinned and explained. "_Bugging_."

"But you said they didn't work-"

"Oh not _electronic_ bugs, unless of course they were provided by the League, which I doubt. No you see… Rita Skeeter-" said Hermione excitedly as she reached into her bag. "- is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn-" Hermione pulled a jar out of her bag, "-into a beetle."

"You're kidding," gaped Ron as he stared into the jar at the fat beetle inside it. "You haven't… she's not…"

"Oh yes she is," said Hermione proudly.

Ron was still wrapping his head around it, but Wally grinned, "Whoa."

Hermione then explained that she had caught the beetle on the Hospital Wing windowsill. Rita was probably looking for a new juicy story to get her job back, but hadn't counted on Hermione having figured her out. This caused Harry to remember there was a beetle on a statue when Hagrid was talking about his mother before the article about him came out. Hermione also pointed out that there had been a beetle in her hair after the second task when Krum had the conversation with her, which was printed in the love triangle article of Skeeter's.

Hermione looked into the jar with a smug grin. "I've told her I'll let her out once we're back in London. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her that if she wants her secret to remain that way, she'll stop writing horrid stories about people and stick to the facts from now on."

As Hermione put the jar away the compartment door slid open.

"Very clever, Granger," said Blondie, as he and his cronies stepped inside the compartment.

"So," he continued, seeming unperturbed that Wally was there. "You caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favorite boy again. Big Deal."

He glared at all of them. "You picked the loosing side Potter!" he spat. "I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? But now it's too late, and you'll pay for getting my father arrested. Now that the Dark Lord is back, Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers will be the first to go. Well, actually second, you'll be firs-"

There was a loud banging sound, like one of Trickster's firecrackers. When the smoke cleared, Wally lowered his wand when he saw that Blondie and his goons were unconscious on the floor, looking like a mess from a jumble of jinxes (with the possibility of accidental magic thrown in by either Hermione or Wally).

He could see that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were also on their feet with their wands raised, but the four of them weren't the only ones who had fired spells.

Fred and George had seen the three and had figure they were up to no good. They made sure that they stepped on the unconscious jerks as they entered through the compartment door. After dragging said jerks out into the hallway, Fred and George joined hem in their compartment for a few games of Exploding Snap.

After the fifth round Harry asked, "Are you going to tell us, then? Who you were blackmailing?"

"What?" asked Wally. He'd been left out of the loop about that.

"Oh," grumbled George (maybe). "_That_."

"It doesn't matter," said Fred (possibly). "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George (could be) with a shrug.

The other four kept hounding the twins until they caved. "All right, all right, if you really want to know… it was Ludo Bagman," said Fred (ish)

"Bagman?" asked Harry sharply. "Are you saying he was involved in-"

The twins quickly assured Harry that Bagman wasn't part of the attempt on his life. No, Bagman had cheated them out of their winnings at the World Cup. He had given them Leprechaun Gold, which had vanished by the next morning. They had tried to get their winnings from him, but Bagman kept avoiding them, and refused to give them their money back when they asked. It turns out he had bet all his money to some goblins that Harry would win the Tournament, that was why he kept trying to help Harry throughout the Tournament. But the Goblins refused to acknowledge that Harry had completely won, and that he tied with Cedric at the end, but only Harry touched the Cup due to Kid Flash's interference. Bagman had to run for it to get away from them.

When the train pulled up at Kings Cross Station, they all started to disembark, however Harry hung back to talk to Fred and George. Curious, Wally listened in to what it was about. When he realized that Harry was using his Tournament prize money to invest in Fred and George's joke shop, he grinned and left them to their negotiations.

He waited to say goodbye to the Golden Trio before leaving to get to the London Zeta Tube. He was almost late for Team training, and from the look of things as far as the future goes, he was going to need to be prepared for anything.

v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v

A/N And that's the end of this. And now that this is over, I'm going to take a step back from this story line for a couple reasons. Reason one is since Voldemort can't hide he was back this time what happens in the fifth book will probably be more like what happened in the sixth book reaction wise, and I may have to write out Umbridge entirely or at least change her reason for being there. The second reason is that they _finally_ started showing new episodes of Young Justice Invasion, which confirmed that Jason Todd was Robin at some point before Tim Drake, as well as several other key factors to what I was still in the dark about. Because of all that to write a third fic in this series will take a lot of ideas, and with my waning interest, and college work, I just don't have the ideas it takes to write that right now. That's not to say I'll never have them. I do want to do more in this series, but for the moment it's not happening until I get my inspiration back. When that happens I'll post an epilogue on this story to let you all know. I thank everyone who has been sticking with me since Wally's Secret, and those who've joined in along the way. You've all been a huge help in doing this, especially if you gave me mission ideas.

Thank you to all my favorite reviewers

**TSRowenwood**

**SmileRen**

**LittleEvilAngel**

**sirensoundwave**

**ChopSuzi**

**Vi-Violence**

**PerfectlyStrange**

**hunter of artemis 73**

**PrincessLazyPants**

**AriLivesnotDylan**

**Hugebirdflashfan**

**Cookie05**

**Do I read too much**

**knolden**

**Fox Loves Shinigami**

**Ocnarf**

**Dextra2**

**bookworm4497**

**theGirlNightwing**

**Big poi**

**mr. uroboros**

**Luiz4200**

**And anyone else who reviewed and I forgot to mention, love you guys**


End file.
